Home Again
by Shunters
Summary: In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?
1. Back

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. There are some questions at end of chap1, please answer them to help me continue this story

 **Warnings:** Gore, mild language. Possible future slash of Connor/OC or Connor/Becker or Connor/Abby

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 **A/N: This is a pretty long chapter, they won't all be this long, some could be shorter, some could be longer, I don't know yet. Oh, BTW, the OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. Please answer the questions at the end of this chap, thanks. Shunters :)**

 **Back**

 _'It's been 3 years. 3 years to the day. 3 years, alone in places like this,'_ Connor thought to himself as he sharpened one end of his stick in his tree. (He used the stick for hunting and defence because he had to save the knife for more important stuff). Connor had found the stick on his second day in that hell hole and decided to call it 'Becker'. Named after a man he had met before joining the ARC and had only just met again, when he had go and end up here.

One end of Becker was thicker and harder than the other, he kept the other sharpened so he had both a club and a spear in one.

Connor's clothes were ragged, dirty and torn. He wore some grey chinos - worn away at the knees - a white button-up shirt, and his favourite black fedora, all torn from various injuries and stained with dirt and blood - both his own and creatures'. His black double waistcoat had long since been used as makeshift bandages & material wrapping around his wrists, to act as small, cheap boxing gloves. He still wore his brown trainer type work boots, stained with now unidentifiable substances. His hair was below his shoulders and tied back with a scrap piece of cloth torn from his clothing. His beard was still small as he managed to shave it using his knife and Abby's mirror which he'd had in his pocket (he forgot why).

His rucksack now only contained his scarf, his gloves, some string, a tinfoil blanket, a sewing kit with copper wire, a notebook full of sketches and a count of time, one stun grenade, two water containers, a lighter, some leather he'd made and 2 blades (more like machetes than daggers). He always left his backpack at whichever 'base' he was staying at. And took his twin blades out at night. Connor had many camps around the woods - in trees, under shrubberies, in caves, even some underground.

Connor sheathed his blade (Abby, he named it) in his ankle strap next to his leather strap ring neckless which he had tied around his ankle, and jumped from his tree, Becker still in hand. He landed perfectly. Cushioning the blow by bending his knees into a crouch and placing a hand on the ground as well. He stood up straight and felt his surroundings.

Connor, over these 3 years, had become very in tune with nature. He had brought the animalistic and feral side of himself out and was now known to all the creatures around him. He had earned a place in the food chain per say. Connor had also learnt that you can eat raptors. Although he did not unless they were already dead (and he knew how). Connor felt nature. How it sung with vibrations. He felt every tree, every leaf, every creature vibrate with life. One could say that he ran mainly on primeval instincts that humans locked away centuries ago.

After releasing all his senses to map out his surroundings Connor turned left and stalked towards the scene. He saw four raptors fighting - three against one.

At first he watched from a distance. But when one raptor perished, he sped forward and stopped two metres short of them. He readied himself, positioning as if ready to pounce. He held Becker at the ready and gave an animalistic snarl at the raptors. They edged towards him and growl-hissed back. They sniffed the air around him and knew it was his territory. They knew not to mess with a creature in its own territory, add that to his size, scars and primal snarls tearing from the man's throat, the raptors knew to back off.

As Connor crept forward, still low and defensive, he jabbed Becker forward scaring the beasts off. He felt no fear, controlling his fight or flight instincts to logically think situations through. The man closed the gap between himself and the raptor body, placing Becker on the ground, and withdrawing Abby from his ankle. He put the blade, sick deep, into the raptor's stomach, running the blade up to the creature's neck. Connor skinned it, pulled the plastic bin liner from his pocket, and sifted through the beast's flesh, searching for some meat.

Once he'd found the meat, he put it inside the plastic bag and tied it up. He left the raptor's body there, he knew he had to feed the other over-grown lizards, the only other part missing from the raptor was a canine. Connor stood, placing the tooth in his pocket, sheathing Abby and picking up Becker. He wandered back towards his tree, senses on high alert, as always.

The hatted-man arrived back at his tree. This base was an ancient pine, backing into an uprooted oak, some of its roots snacking around the pine, the others forming a cave like nest with a perfect amount of room for him, but a narrow entrance to prevent predators from snacking on him in the middle of the night. Connor snagged the makeshift fire starting kit he'd stored in one of the roots that hugged the pine, continuing into the root-made burrow, he plunged Becker into the soft dirt by the entrance, placing the bag of meat to the side in his nest and walking around to sit behind the little hole he dug for a fire pit.

The stranded man put twigs, dry leaves and some bark as kindling into the pit and started the flames with a spark from his fire starter kit. He placed some more twigs, which he'd stored to the side, into the fire with a delicate hand as to not put the small sparks out. Connor continued to fuel the fire until the flames were dancing high enough and hot enough, he then planted his homemade spit fire cooking device, carefully threading some of the raptor meat on.

He moved his washed stone plants to the side of the fire pit and left the burrow, climbing the pine like his primate ancestors, and grabbing his rack sack and sleeping bag from the branches. He slipped back down and into the nest. Rolling the sleeping bag to the back, he deposited his rack sack to the side, withdrawing a water container, a hardback A4 sketchbook and one of his many pencils.

Connor turned to the double page of a map of the known and explored land of the cretaceous and began to sketch and re-sketch the different creators' territory, he rotated the raptor meat every once in a while. After updating the map, he turned through the profilings of different creators and updated them as well. The ex-ARC employee (but still technically on the payroll) had kept a very detailed profiling of each creature he'd encountered from this era including; drawings, eating habits, behaviour, speed, terrain they lived on, names, threat assessments and danger factor (one assessing whether it was likely to attack, the other assessing the damage that could be done).

Once done Connor closed his book, he moved it out the way and dished the meat up onto his stone plates. He didn't have any cutlery, but where it might have bothered most men, Connor didn't even batter an eyelid at tearing flesh apart with his bare hands and teeth. Once finished with his protein full dinner, he licked his hands clean, drunk some water, and cleaned his dinner utensils away. He pulled his machetes (Cutter & Stephan as Connor nicknamed the twin blades) and lay on his sleeping bag and began to drift in the comfortable unconsciousness known as sleep.

* * *

 _"The Sun-Cage is cursed, anyone who touches it is, is doomed for life. The last person to touch it was Marion," Sarah, the museum worker, had told him._

 _He broke the pot, which wasn't too bad, but then the worst thing had happened._

 _"Wow, that's huge. I mean-" Connor had been cut off from his amazing 'locking anomalies' revelation by a Pristichampsus catching him in its mouth, and because his reflexes weren't good, he missed the soldiers gun in front of him and the over-sized croc pulled him into ancient Egypt easily._

 _Once through the orb, the beast let go, and Connor scrambled to get away. There was no sign of human life, so Connor acted on first instinct and ran. He turned to run back into the ball of light, only to see it guarded by three bad tempered reptiles. So the ex-student ran the other way. He ran for the cover of trees in the fertile 'Black Lands' on the banks of the river Nile._

 _Connor had always been quite good at climbing and preferred heights, and so it came quite naturally to him, to just run and scramble up the nearest tree. After a while the Pristichampsuses got bored and too hot, scampering for the Nile. The hidden man dropped from the trees and ran back towards the anomaly, jumping through the orb before he could even think._

 _The other side was not the museum though, the other side was a wasteland of a city, the future by the looks of things. He knew he had taken the same route, which means it had to be a different anomaly._

* * *

Connor awoke with a start. He had dreamt of the reason of his accentual spontaneous travels many times. The man sighed and put his things away, placing his stuff in the main part of the pine. Connor climbed to the top of the tree and looked out into the horizon, this made him contemplate his situation.

"See, if I had company, this place might not be so bad," he muttered to himself, "although if I had a pet here then I would be less entitled to leave...and I'm finally talking to myself, I've finally lost it."

A quite metallic clanging caught Connor's attention, he knew that sound. He built that trigger system his second day in the Cretaceous. An anomaly.

The man dropped to the main level of the tree and gathered his supplies, shoving Becker in his rucksack and withdrawing his dual blades, Cutter and Stephan. Connor gracefully descended to the ground and headed towards the East of his territory, where the alert had come from. He designed the system to sound different frequencies according to the location, so he knew exactly where to go. Connor tightened his grip on Cut & Sting (as he nick-nicknamed them), and stepped through the glowing orb.

The woods on the other side was relatively modern looking, Connor noticed, then grabbed the thing trying to attack him and held Cut to its throat.

"Connor?!" a man said. The man in question recognised that voice, it was Becker.

"Becker?" the other replied, he looked around, seeing five soldiers, Becker and Cutter staring at him. Connor looked at who he was holding, "Abby!" he dropped the blonde and dropped to his knees, he was home.

"Connor? Are you okay?" Cutter asked, cautiously stepping forward.

A curious crackle-squeak came from the anomaly, Connor tensed instantly. The new arrival stood, "get back," he told the team.

No one moved and Abby began, "Connor, what-?"

Said man cut her off, "get back, now!" he ground out. They listened that time and backed up several paces, "no matter what happens, do not interfere. I've been living with these creatures for years, I know them. And they know me."

Cutter nervously agreed, "do as he says."

Connor threw Cut and Sting into the dirt by a close tree, much to the confusion of everyone else, and withdrew Becker from his backpack, dumping the bag by his twin blades. Connor moved back a step, readying his spear-club.

A raptor stepped through the light and sniffed the air. Its pupils narrowed, smelling then sighting the well-known humanoid. The overgrown lizard hissed lightly at him.

Connor felt a snarl tear from his throat at the challenge this young beast presented. The thing started to snarl back wanting the man to submit, Connor in turn accepted this challenge of dominance and growled. The pair started slowly circling, waiting for one to attack. After three circles, Connor saw his chance and whacked the foolish thing in the head, sending it back towards the anomaly. It hissed in pain and made to lunge at Connor, who rolled out of the way, standing instantly and snarling savagely at the creator, smacking it again but this time the teenage raptor hit the floor, looking like a dead heap.

Connor stepped back a little, allowing the others a look at the beast. Cutter stepped forward, trying to get to the creature.

"Cutter don't," Connor warned.

"It's not breathing, Connor, it's dead," the professor told him.

"It's not dead, Cutter," Connor lowered his voice, "it's submitting," as he said it, the reptile grumbled and shifted to a bow like position, "don't get in our way," Connor ordered, not taking his eyes off the lizard.

The velociraptor glanced up, Connor meeting his eye sight and giving a slight growl. The man thrust the spear end of his dual ended weapon towards the now submissive raptor and giving a hiss like sound, almost perfectly communicating with the scalely beast. After this the creature slowly backed into the anomaly, Connor waited a moment until he was confident the raptor wasn't coming back.

The team was speechless. Connor had just made a _velociraptor_ submit. _Connor_ of all people. Abby stepped towards the man of topic and tapped him on the shoulder.

Connor reacted immediately, snapping around and grabbing her arm, spinning her around to hold the spear end of his weapon against her throat, he growled slightly at her.

"Connor! Stop!" Becker called.

Connor seemed to, literally, snap out of some kind of kill mode and jumped back, "oh God. Sorry Abby, just don't sneak up on me. Especially after a confrontation like that. Please."

The wide-eyed blonde said, "yeah, ok."

"How long have you been gone?" Cutter asked his former student.

"What? Shouldn't you already know that?" Connor asked, confused.

"How long, Connor?"

"3 years."

A chorus of gasps rang through the group.

"What?" the scruffy man asked.

"You've been gone less than a week here Connor," the professor revealed.

* * *

While walking towards the medical area of the ARC with Becker, Cutter and Abby, Connor couldn't help but notice the change in temperature.

"My God. Was the ARC always this cold?" Connor asked, pausing to pull his scarf and gloves out. The returnee put his scarf around his neck and pulled his gloves on over the material boxing-like gloves he still wore.

"It isn't cold Connor. Are you coming down with something?" Abby asked her ex-flat mate.

"It's the change from Cretaceous to present day, Abby. Early Earth was a lot warmer than now, and Connor's just learnt to adapt," Cutter told the now youngest member of the team.

The four turned into the medical bay. There was a young doctor in there, she was the head of the medical department, Dr. Pawley.

After dropping Connor off, Abby had to go tend to the mammoth and Pristichampsus (which got stuck after the anomaly closed with Connor inside), and Cutter had to go and inform Sarah, Jenny and Lester that they found Connor. This left Becker alone with the other man.

"Shirt, scarf, gloves and trousers off please Mr. Temple," the doctor told him. Connor put his backpack at the side of the room and complied, removing his hat and the rest.

Becker held back a gasp at sight before him. Connor was littered with scars, there were several bite marks on his forearms, claw marks down his front and back and a couple of scars on his legs.

"How long ago did you get these scars?" Dr. Pawley asked Connor.

Connor unwound a black bandage from his right shoulder, "Well the most resent is this one," Connor replied, pointing to one on his shoulder plate which looked like it had been stitched up with copper wire, "that happened yesterday, I only just dodged an Archaeopteryx, think turkey with talons. Then the nearest one before that would be a week ago."

Becker smiled at Connor's dino joke _'at least that's the same'_ he thought.

"What did you do to your wound?" the doctor asked Connor.

"First I cauterised the wound by heating my ankle blade," Connor pulled out the knife to show her and put it on the nearest table, "then I threaded a needle with copper wire, heated the needle and wire, stitched it up and wrapped a makeshift bandage around it."

"Right, well, it doesn't look infected, but I am going to re stitch it with some dissolvable thread," the doctor cut the copper wire and pulled it out, replacing the thread with some proper medical thread, "ok I'm going to get you an MRI and x-ray at a hospital later, but right now I'm going to draw some blood."

As the doctor draw some of Connor's blood for testing, Becker began to strike up conversation with Connor, "so, Connor, we do finally meet again and you go and get yourself trapped in the Cretaceous for 3 years, but only a week for us."

"I know, hardly seems fair does it," Connor replied with a small laugh.

"I would ask why you never really kept in touch with your friends, but working at the ARC, I see now that it's hard to have a life outside this," Becker told the man.

"Yeah, I was gonna try n talk to ya at the museum, but there wasn't really time what with all those bad tempered crocs," Connor stated.

"I'm done with the blood. I'm just going to take your blood pressure and heart rate," Dr. Pawley interrupted.

When taking Connor's heart rate she noticed it was slightly slow, "I also want to do an exercise test later, but I'll let you get settled for now."

"Thanks doc," Connor got dressed into a new ARC issue overall and picked up his backpack and knife.

Becker looked into the other man's eyes to say something, but noticed and said something else instead, "what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Huh?" Connor asked.

"Your eyes, they look more amber now then brown."

"Oh, that's, that's a long story. Tell ya later."

"Ok then. Come on, Conn, we've got to go talk to the others in a meeting," Becker lead the way to a meeting room with Lester at the head of the table, Cutter and Jenny on the left and Abby and Sarah on the right. Connor sat next to Sarah and put his ruck sack on the table in front of him while Becker sat next to Jenny.

"So, Connor, you've been gone a week here, disappeared in ancient Egypt and reappeared from the Cretaceous. Now I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that isn't how the anomalies work, so care to share what you've been up to on your vacation?" Lester asked in his usual Lester-y way.

"Well I got pulled through the anomaly at the museum, then chased by some hungry over-grown crocs, when they gave up I ran back to the anomaly and jumped through without a seconds thought, I knew I was in the right place, but it was just a different anomaly. I ended up in the future..."

 _Connor didn't know what to do. Stay in the desert with people, however hostile they might be, or stay in the future with no immediate threat. A roar from the anomaly behind him made him take the hot deserted city over those short tempered crocs. Connor took his scarf and waistcoat off, tying them around his waist, and started to walk forward._

 _Connor walked towards a nearby building, listening intently for any creatures. He opened the door to an abandoned warehouse looking building and began searching for food and other supplies. The first floor was empty, with scratches in the walls and floor. Connor moved up the stairs and to the second floor with more scratches but this time a body at the back, a human skeleton, he saw as he moved closer._

 _The person's spinal cord had been ripped in two, both femurs split and a smashed skull. Overall, not a nice way to die. Connor noticed a backpack and sleeping bag nearby and walked over to them. Looking inside the bag, he saw two water containers, a small rectangular metal case with 'BOOST' written on it, some tinned food, some breakfast bars, some 'pure water' tablets, and a knife (Trident, Zytel Handle, Black TiNi Blade, ComboEdge) and a holster for it._

 _Connor withdrew the army switchblade and holster and attached them to his right ankle inside of his boot. He removed the leather strap ring neckless from around his neck and reattached it to his ankle below the knife. After this Connor opened both water containers to find them full. He put the containers away and took the metal case out._

 _The hatted man opened it and saw some instructions. Connor read 'in case of emergency. Allows a boost of energy. Withdrew red-grey liquid from a Predator's brain, just above the eye, and inject into person's heart'. He flipped the case shut and dropped it back in the bag, slinging it over his shoulders._

 _As it was almost dark out, Connor decided to get some sleep after exploring the building. He discovered a hidden bunker on the first floor with two bed, a couple of first aid kits, a weaponry cupboard and some water in, the rest of the food either eaten or rotten. Connor left his backpack and sleeping bag in there and went back up to the second floor, looking out onto the horizon._

 _He heard a dolphin like clicking and slowly turned around. A future predator. He froze trying to think the situation through. Connor slowly bent down, removing his blade and flipped it open._

 _The creature curiously tilted his head, clicking at the man. Connor held the knife up, just staring wide-eyed at the predator. He knew he had to get out of this somehow. Blood. Cutter said they could smell blood. Connor lowered the knife and pressed the blade into the palm of his other hand, wincing in pain. He wiped the blood off the knife and onto his hand, turning his palm to face the beast._

 _It clicked curiously and lowered its head to sniff Connor's hand. The man slowly raised his blade above the beast's head and plunged it into the creature's skull, it released a terrible screeching and flailed around a bit, forcing Connor to let go of the knife._

 _The Predator waved its arms around, causing Connor to bring his arms up to protect his face. The creature caught the man's arms with its massive claw before collapsing with a hiss. Connor put his foot on the beasts head and yanked the army knife out, closing it and sheathing it in his ankle strap._

 _The man went back into his bunker and got one of the first aid kits. Connor opened the case and took out some anticipated wipes and cleaned the wounds. Sifting through the kit, he found a needle and some copper thread. Connor sighed, knowing the thread would hurt. He sterilised the thread and needle by wiping it down with a wipe as well. After which, he stitched up both wounds and removed two bandage sleeves from the kit and covered both wounds with one. Connor set up his bed, locked the metal door and went to sleep._

 _In the morning Connor was woken by a strange sound. He leapt out of bed and tore the doors to the weaponry cupboard open._

 _"Super cool," he muttered to himself at the sight of all the guns and advanced weapons. He grabbed the nearest metal case with 'E.M.D' written on the lid._

 _Connor put the case on his bed and opened it. Inside was a rather futuristic looking gun with a leaflet explaining how to use the 'Electro-Muscular Disruption Units'. The guns had three different settings on them, this particular gun was the medium size, the lowest setting designed to take down a Ceratosaurus and the biggest a giganotosaurus._

 _Connor withdrew the portable first aid bag and attached it to his belt and tied the other end to his left thigh. Next he took the five charges for his EMD and shoved them in one of his pockets, taking the EMD and walking over to the door._

 _Taking a deep breath, Connor loaded the gun and pulled the door open. Out of everything to be on the other side, Connor did not expect to see that. A person._

 _A woman dressed in baggie dark beige cargo trousers and a black coat which was form fitting until her hips when it dropped freely until just above her knees with a hood and a red interior. She was holding a gun and pointing it straight at Connor._

 _"Who are you?" she asked Connor._

 _"I'm Connor. Who are you?" he replied._

 _"I'm Tarya. How did you get here? Are you from this time?" the woman questioned._

 _"No, I'm not from this time. I was in a museum in the 21st century when I got pulled through an anomaly by a Pristichampsuses, then I tried to get back and ended up here. What about you, you from here?" Connor asked._

 _"No, 21st century as well. I was just wandering about outside, when I fell through one of those gateway things and into the Victorian Era when I was about five, then a good few years later I fell through another and into here."_

 _Tarya pushed her hood down, revealing brown hair tied into a French braid and amber eyes. She looked rather like an Elven princess._

"I trained with Tarya for two weeks when I saw a car come through," Connor continued, "It was a modern car, and we were going to go through the anomaly as well. But when we were on the roof nearest to the anomaly, we saw Abby, Becker, some guy and I came through, it was a rescue mission for the car guy. Because I was there, we couldn't go through the anomaly, I mean imagine that; two me's."

"Sounds like some kind of nightmare. The only thing that would be worse would be two Cutters," Lester replied.

"Who was the man?" Cutter asked, ignoring his boss.

"I don't know," Connor told him.

"Continue with the story, then," said Abby.

 _Connor and Tarya spent the next few weeks bonding and the Elf princess trained Connor in climbing buildings, hand-to-hand combat, guns, knives, what to eat and not, and even what to do when confronting a Predator._

 _After killing a Predator one day, Connor remembered the 'boost' needle. He grabbed the case from his ruck sack and thrust the needle into the Predator's skull, just above the eye. The liquid was red mixed with thick grey. He put the needle away and made his way back to the bunker._

 _"Hey, Conn," Tarya greeted._

 _"Yo," Connor replied. He then took the needle out and asked, "do you know what this is?"_

 _"Yes. It alters a person's DNA to, basically, reduce the amount of food and water needed and increases the senses," Tarya told him._

 _"Wow, that's, errr, that's something," the man commented._

 _"Yeah. I took one about two weeks after I first got here," the woman told him._

 _"What? Did you know what it did when you took it?"_

 _"Yeah. Duh. I wouldn't put something from the future in my bloodstream without knowing what it did."_

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"When I first came there was another person here, she gave me advice and suggested that I take one of those to help me survive here. I'm gonna do the same for you, but I won't force you to."_

 _"Do you think it would be best?"_

 _"Yes. But if you're gonna use it, do it soon so we won't attract any Predator attention."_

 _After that Connor decided to take the serum stuff. He felt fine for the first ten minutes after, but then he felt his blood start to heat. There was a ringing in his ears, a pounding in his head, his teeth were burning, and his whole body was aching. Connor flopped to his knees and moved his fingers up to his teeth, he felt his four canines grow slightly longer and sharper and his molars sharpen as well. He moved a hand to his head, and then both to his chest, feeling like his ribs were going to crack. His breathing became hard and his blood began to boil._

 _Connor screamed out as the ache of his body turned into a stabbing, the ringing into a screeching Predator, the pounding a throbbing. He fell onto his back, gasping for breath. The man dug his nails into his chest, in the middle of his rib cage and pushed down with both hands, trying to relieve the pressure and prevent his rib cage from bursting. He felt his eyes burn and clamped them tighter shut._

 _Connor spent the rest of the night writhing in pain, trying to keep himself from yelling until his throat was raw._

 _Come morning, he was still on his back, on the cold floor, laying in cold sweat and panting for breath._

 _"Has it finished yet?" Connor managed to gasp out between trying to breath._

 _"Yes, I think so," the amber-eyed girl told him._

 _"Good. Because that was bloody awful," Connor breathed. Tarya chuckled. Connor stood and pulled Abby's mirror out of his pocket, looking in to it to decide how bad he looked, "what the hell?!"_

 _"What?" Tarya squealed, worried something was really wrong._

 _"My eyes are amber," Connor breathed, not quite believing it._

 _"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you about that little side effect. Your eyes are amber, I'm guessing, because Predator's eyes are. But I can't tell because I've never seen a Predator's eye properly. Oh also you'll find that you enjoy exercise, the outdoors and being with animals more."_

 _"Well, the eye thing would make sense because it would be an inherited DNA factor which would be passed on in the injection from the Predators. As for the excise and outdoors, that would properly be good. For one, it would keep me alive_ and _happy here, and second, I would finally be able to rub it in all those bully's faces. Granted if I ever get back."_

 _"Hey," Tarya cooed and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug, "hey, we are going to get back. I don't know when, but we are...Oh, yeah, and another effect of the drug. It kind of makes you an adrenaline junkie."_

 _"Seriously? Wow, my friends basically won't recognise me when we get back."_

 _Tarya laughed, "also, be on the lookout for other skills. Apparently one guy developed echolocation as well," Tarya informed him, "now, let's go kick some Predator ass."_

 _"Yeah, and don't forget those bug things. We really should give them a name," Connor replied as he pulled out of the hug._

 _"Yeah. How about something with 'mega' in it, like 'megant'?" Tarya laughed._

 _"I've got it. My old roommate was a zoologist, very into animals, she did a study on insects, and for some reason some of her info stuck with me. They look like they could be derived from the Hymenoptera family, so what about, like, Megopteran?"_

 _The amber-eyed girl smiled, "definitely better than 'megant'."_

 _The nine months were spent with the same routine: get up, hunt Predators and Megopteran, eat, salvage water and food, train, hunt, sleep with one person keeping watch in shifts, and repeat every day._

 _Just under a year from Connor's arrival, an anomaly opened up. Both people craved adventure, and wanting a new one (and running out of resources) caused both young genetically-altered adults to leap through the anomaly._

 _They were almost through, when a horde of Predators sprung on them from, seemingly, out of nowhere._

 _"Go Connor!" Tarya yelled, "I'll hold them off! You need to get out of here!"_

 _"No!" Connor replied, "I'm not leaving you! I can't!"_

 _"Then I'm sorry!" Tarya told him. She pushed him through the anomaly, running the other direction.  
_

 _Connor went back through the anomaly, only to see Tarya turn and throw a grenade at some nearby Predators. He turned and jumped through the anomaly, narrowly avoiding the explosion.  
_

 _He spent the next 2 months in the Triassic Era, when an anomaly to the Cretaceous opened. Connor took a chance and jumped through, the anomaly to the future having closed the day after it opened._

"...and I've been living in the Cretaceous, by myself, for two years," Connor finished.

Everyone was speechless. Their sweet, innocent Connor had been through so much.

"How did you know where the anomaly from the Cretaceous was, or did you just stumble upon it?" Cutter was the first the find his voice, snapping the others' attention back to the conversation.

"My second day in the Cretaceous, I had loads of metal objects, like empty food cans and forks. I found, with my enhanced hearing, that I could tell the difference between metals because of the frequency. So I designed a system that would sound every time an anomaly opened, and I could hear the different frequencies according to location," Connor told them.

"That's really something," Cutter muttered, almost to himself.

"What happened to your gun?" Becker asked, of course it would be Becker, "it sounds like a cool gun."

Connor laughed, "I know you would ask something about the weapons. When I was gonna go through the anomaly, with Tarya, in the middle of the fight, a Predator jumped at me. I had run out of charges, so I held the gun up to defend myself with, and it broke, so I used one of my blades to cut the thing's head off. That's when I named that blade of well," when people looked at him funny (all but Becker who does that himself), Connor continued, "don't judge, when you're alone in the future, and possibly about to lose the only person there, then get stranded in the past, you start to name things."

"What did you name it?" Becker asked.

Connor pulled his twin blades out from his backpack and said, "this one, I named Cutter or Cut for short because I cut a Predator's head off with it, and this one, I named Stephan or Sting for short because I cut a stinger off something before and Cutter always hung out with Stephan."

"I'm touched. I think," Cutter said.

"When I saw the running theme I had going, I name my other two weapons as well," Connor pulled his army knife from his boot and the club-spear from his bag, "I named my knife Abby, and the club-spear Becker."

Becker held back a laugh at the team's reactions.

"Right, that's all I needed to know, and more. Go home Connor, I want you in first thing tomorrow with the rest of the team," Lester told Connor.

"Thank you," he replied, standing, "I really need a warm shower. Abs, can I have a key, I forgot where I left mine in the Cretaceous."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry Conn, I forgot my brother's staying with me. He was going to move in with a friend, and you were, you know, away," Abby apologised.

Connor sighed and sat down, "don't suppose I could stay here, Lester?"

Lester was about to rant about some health violations, when Becker offered, "you can stay at my flat, if you want, Conn, I've got a spare room."

"That would be great, thanks Becks."

The team was slightly confused at the two men using nicknames for each other, and Becker's quick offer even though (as far as they knew) the two had only just met.

"Right, Becker take Connor home. I want both of you in first thing tomorrow," Lester told them.

Connor packed his stuff away and left to Becker's car with him.

Becker led Connor into his flat and began to show him around.

"Living room here, you can put your ruck sack anywhere, kitchen to the left, bedrooms and bathrooms to the right," Becker told his friend, pointing as he went.

Connor nodded, "thanks," he said as he put his backpack behind the sofa.

"K, shower's first door on your left," Becker told him.

"Thanks, I'll see ya in...probably more than an hour," Connor laughed and left to take a shower.

 **A/N: so these are the questions I wanted to ask you, please, please reply by either PM or review.**

 **Who should Connor's boyfriend/girlfriend be?:**

 **a) Becker**

 **b) Abby**

 **c) My OC, Tarya**

 **d) Other (specify)**

 **Thank you so much :)**


	2. Some Down Time With An Old Friend

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. There a vote at the end of some chaps, please answer them to help me continue this story

 **Warnings:** Gore, mild language. Possible future slash of Connor/OC or Connor/Becker or Connor/Abby

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 **Thank You's:** Thanks for your responses/favourites/follows.

 **\- Kelleyj for your PM.** Thanks for the compliments, and, yes, I am going to add Tarya back in later. I've tallied your votes. I will be thinking about the no slash, if I do make it slash, there will only be minor things like, a spin the bottle game or hints of feelings or almost kiss moments, maybe cute comforting moments

 **\- Mystery guest #1** – thank you for the compliments and I have tallied your votes

 **\- Meggysmeg** for your review. I have tallied your vote

 **\- Aunteeneenah** for review. Thanks for liking this. I agree with you, I haven't really forgiven Abby for that either. There's not so much badass!connor in this chap, but he shall be revived. I am fine with slash and have tallied your votes

 **\- Mystery Guest #2** – Thank you, I have tallied your votes as well

 **\- Mystery Guest #3** – Thanks, I've tallied your vote as well. Tarya can't be from the future though, because I already said from 21st Century

 **\- SandyLee Potts** for your PM – glad you like it. I have tallied your slash, but Tarya can't be rom the future since I already said she's from the 21st Century and I can't contradict myself XD

 **\- Shadow343434** for your review – thank you very much for letting me know you like this. I have tallied your votes down also :)

 **\- Mystery Guest #4** – thank you for noticing the past knowing hints I put in :) glad you like it. I have tallied your votes as well

 **\- Angel (guest)** – thank you for voting

Friend from school, who didn't write a review. Thanks for voting :)

 **A/N: Sorry this took soooo long, I just finished my 3 science Unit 1 GCSEs (yay!) and I had a small writers block, plus side I may post another chap up tonight. Oh, BTW, the OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The current tally for the vote is shown at the end. Please answer the questions at the end of this chap, thanks. Shunters:**

 **Some Down Time With An Old Friend**

Connor poked his head out of the bathroom door, wearing a towel around his waist, after his shower, "yo, Becks? Do you have some form of PJs I can borrow?"

"Umm. Yeah. Hold on," Becker got off the sofa and walked past his friend, down the corridor and into his bedroom. A minute later he remerged, holding an old army T-shirt and some old fleece-lined cargo trousers, "here, it's my old army T-shirt and old PJ trousers so they're kind of scruffy."

Connor chuckled, "I've been living in the same clothes for 3 years, I think I can handle these," he took the clothes from Becker, "thanks," Connor ducked back into the bathroom and got changed into the PJs and some new underwear that the pair had bought earlier (yay, new clothes!)

When Connor walked out of the bathroom, his flat mate was sitting on the sofa. The amber-eyed man looked like he was in the army due to the camo trousers and olive T-shirt. He walked over and flopped down next to Becker.

"You know, the army look kinda suits you," he commented.

"Thanks," Connor replied.

"I've always known you take long showers," Becker began, "but, even for you, 3 hours is pushing it," he smirked.

Connor laughed, "what can I say? An hour for each year I've missed one."

"And that's actually quite gross."

"Hey at least you weren't the one who lived it," Connor told him, "so. What you guys been up to while I've been away?"

"Where to start," Becker sighed.

"How about the beginning?"

"Ok, well..." Becker began

 _The anomaly snapped shut behind the Egyptian goddess and Connor._

 _"Oh my God," Sarah breathed, cupping her hands over her mouth._

 _Before she knew it, a phone went off. She looked around and saw a mobile on the floor by the sun cage. She walked over and answered it._

 _"Hello?" she asked into the phone._

 _"Dr. Page?" the voice on the other end said, "this is Professor Cutter, could you pass the phone over to Connor?"_

 _She paused, thinking her options through, "no, I can't do that."_

 _"Why? Did something happen? Is he hurt?" Cutter's worried voice asked._

 _"Um, I don't know. He's...he's gone," Sarah started and stopped._

 _"What do you mean he's gone?"_

 _"I mean he's gone. Ammit came through that shiny thing and took him."_

 _Cutter swore under his breathe, "right stay there, I'm sending Becker back to you and we can start a mission through the Anomaly to-"_

 _"No. The Anomaly thing. It's gone. It's closed."_

 _"Oh my God," Cutter loved that boy like a son, "I have to go," with that he hung up._

 _Cutter turned to Abby and Becker._

 _"What? What's happened?" Abby asked._

 _"Abby. You might want to sit down," Cutter began delicately._

 _"Oh God. He's dead isn't he?" Abby breathed._

 _"Abby-"_

 _"Isn't he?" she scream, cutting him off._

 _"I don't know for sure. He got dragged through the Anomaly by the Pristichampsus," Cutter told her, wishing himself that it wasn't true._

 _Neither of them saw Becker close his eyes and swallow,_ 'not him,' _he thought,_ 'not Connor' _._

 _"Abby. We have a job to do. We have to get it done, save lives. You know Connor will want us to continue with this, not grieve for him," the professor told the young girl._

 _"Alright," she nodded, a silent tear escaping, "ok, so it's in the Thames. But it won't be there for long," she wiped the tear away, "it's going to come ashore, looking for warmth. And food."_

Becker told Connor the elaborate capture of the beast and continued with what happened while the amber-eyed man was gone.

"...and so we got the creature back to the ARC-" Becker continued.

"Wait, Cutter actually abseiled down a building with a water hose?" Connor asked.

"Yeah."

Connor laughed, "oh I wish I could have seen that. Anyway continue."

"So we got back to the ARC with the creature in a transport truck. Cutter, Abby and I lead Sarah into the ARC..."

 _"I want to set up a research program into magnetite, its effect on Anomalies, and how electricity can be used to lock them," Cutter began, only to realise Connor wasn't there to respond._

 _He showed Sarah into the main hub area of the ARC._

 _"Please tell me you got that bad tempered reptile back in its box," Lester announced, walking down the platform from his office._

 _"Yep," Cutter responded._

 _"Excellent," Lester began, "James Lester, Home Office," he introduced himself._

 _"This is a government facility?" Sarah asked._

 _"What did you think it was, the circus?" Lester dead panned, "you're Sarah Page."_

 _"Dr. Page."_

 _After an offer to join them, Lester noticed it was quite around the ARC, "where's the half-wit irritating student who, so you say, has a good mind?" he asked._

 _"Connor got pulled through the Anomaly before it closed. We couldn't get the creature back through either, it's in the menagerie for now," Cutter told him sadly._

 _Lester sighed, "you know it would be nice to, just once, have an Anomaly alert go off without a hitch."_

 _Cutter passed Sarah his beer, "here. You might need that," Cutter followed Lester into his own office._

 _Sarah walked over to Becker, "is he always that rude?"_

 _"By his standards that's actually being quite polite, of what I've seen so far anyway," he responded, then went to follow Cutter._

 _"So that's what you do here then, you deal with these Anomalies as and when they occur?" Sarah asked._

 _"Yep," Becker replied. He really wasn't in the mood considering that one of his oldest and best friends had just been lost in the past, possibly never to return, and was more than likely dead._

 _They turned into the professor's office, "I still can't believe I saw Ammit, well what the Egyptians believed was Ammit, a genuine living legend," Sarah commented._

 _"Legends," Cutter whispered. He slammed a hand on the table in front of him and turned, speaking up, "if Anomalies have appeared in the past, and they have, if Pristichampsuses were sunning themselves on the banks of the Nile 3000 years ago, that's the stuff of legend. Anything that seems out of place, out of time. Like..."_

 _"Like, Kimera, Pegasus," Sarah listed._

 _"The yeti," Becker suggested._

 _"The hydra," Sarah continued._

 _"Kraken," Becker said. He spent too much time with Connor, but who wouldn't, that boy was brilliant._

 _"I've been looking at this all wrong. I've been thinking 2 dimensionally," Cutter walked around the board, to Sarah, "how much do you know about mythological beasts?"_

 _"Well, um, erm, my Thesis on it is in the British Library," Sarah told him._

 _"She stays," Cutter told Lester._

 _After some persuasion, "ok, I'm in."_

 _"Great news, I feel safer already," Lester said with fake enthusiasm._

 _"What do we do about the Sun Cage?" Becker asked, wanting to get onto a topic with less cheer and to take his mind of Connor._

 _"Well the Anomaly's closed, and the exhibition is moving on. It's no longer our problem," Lester told them._

"...and that's pretty much it. Well, Cutter started a model of all known/suspected Anomalies ever, you might want to take a look at that," Becker finished.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Connor said, "so, what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind. You got any preferences?" Becker asked.

"Errm, ooo. I know. You want to go skateboard?" Connor asked him.

"Skateboard?" Becker checked.

"Yeah," Connor nodded, "I've got one and can skate a bit, but I wanna learn some tricks and stuff."

"Ok then. Let's go," Becker said, standing.

"Really?" Connor checked.

"Yeah. Why not? You've been gone for 3 years. Kinda," Becker smiled.

"Yes," Connor stood, "let's go."

"In your PJs?" Becker questioned.

"Oh, please, Becks. No one's gonna notice. And I've got underwear on," Connor said dismissively.

"Ok then," Becker laughed.

"Oh, one thing. Can you cut my hair for me?" Connor asked.

Becker chuckled, "yeah, sure."

* * *

Becker and Connor arrived at the nearby skate park, after Becker cutting Connor's hair to his normal length and grabbing Connor's skateboard.

"Ok, Conn, let's see what you got," Becker said.

"Ok," Connor replied. He put the board on the floor, stepping on it.

After a few perfect low level stunts like Ollies, Connor moved onto some higher level stunts on the half pipe.

He stood at the top with his board on the edge and did a Drop In and skated to the other side of the ramp, settling on that side.

"Ok, Becks, you ready for a mind-blowing trick?" Connor asked, looking down from the ramp to Becker, who was standing at the side.

"As long as you don't brake something. You know how Lester is, he won't let you give him any excuse to get off work. He barely let you get away with this past week as it is," Becker told him.

"Oh, you know he couldn't live without me bugging him at work," Connor replied, then dropped into the half pipe.

After three skates back and forth between the two ends of the pipe, Connor had picked up quite a bit of speed, so at the next edge, he did a 900 and slid back down to the other side, coming up perfectly.

"Nice," Becker commented.

Connor jumped down from the ramp, "there's one more thing I want to try."

"Ok," Becker nodded.

"Hold this," Connor handed his friend the board and walked over to a nearby brick wall with graffiti on it.

"Connor, what are you doing?" Becker asked.

"Shhh," Connor hushed dismissively.

Connor stepped back a bit then ran at the wall, taking three steps up the wall, then doing a backwards somersault off it.

"And I suppose this mysterious Tarya taught you that?" Becker questioned.

"Well, I may have seen her do it. But I've never done it before myself. Actually each time I tried, I ended up on my back," Connor told him, taking the board back.

* * *

When Becker and Connor returned home, the pair set up on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and turned on the TV. After some surfing, they decided to put 'Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files' on for a laugh.

 _Ben (former FBI agent, team leader), Bill (lead scientist), Jael (journalist), Larry (effects specialist), Chi-Lan (photograph expert), Austin (stunt expert) were sitting in their usual Situation Room/Hub discussing cases. They had already seen most of the cases, and were now on the last one._

 _"Ok, so that brings us to you, Austin," Ben told the team._

 _"Ok, so I've got a mysterious light and bear-lion creature," the sandy-blonde said._

 _"Wow," Chi-Lan said._

 _"Okay," Bill commented._

 _"So, what's the story to this?" Ben asked._

 _"Right so, in 2008, Brian Terlock and his friend, were out camping in Exmoor National Park in Devon. They set up several cameras around their camp to see what nightlife animals live out there, so they could take photos of them for their photography class the following night. And they caught something very interesting on camera," Austin told them, "take a look."_

 _The film turned on to night footage in the countryside somewhere. On the outskirts of the picture, you could see a pair of eyes reflected in the dim campfire light. A soft growl emitted from the scene. A moment later a bear-leopard like creature walked from the right side of the screen towards the eyes, you couldn't see its head, but you could clearly see the hind legs and back._

 _"Wow," Jael breathed, "that's definitely not CGI," she told them._

 _"Yeah. It kind of reminds me of the Dartmoor case," Larry told them._

 _Ben nodded, "definitely. What about this light thing?"_

 _"Right, well in the morning they reviewed the footage. After seeing this clip, they mounted cameras on their backpacks and went for a hike to try and find a possible home for the creature and found this instead," the blonde told them._

 _A film of, what looked like, floating glowing broken shards of a mirror, just behind a few trees, came on screen._

"Oh my God!" Connor exclaimed and paused the TV.

"It's an Anomaly," Becker breathed.

"We've got to tell Cutter," Connor told his flatmate.

"Wait, let's just see if they take the case," he suggested.

"Ok," Connor pressed play on the TV.

 _"Oh my God, dude, what's that?" one of the voices asked._

 _"I don't know," the other replied. A growl came from the strange glow, "let's get outa here."_

 _"Yeah," they turned and ran. The video ended there._

 _"So what do you think?" Austin asked._

 _"I don't know. I mean, the light could just be CGI," Bill told them, "the creature might have something to it though."_

 _"Yeah. But the creature is so much like the 'Beast of Dartmoor' case we had. It's even in the same county, they're both in Devon," Ben told them._

 _"Definitely. I think keep it on the side-lines for now, but it's probably the same type of lion creature from Dartmoor and they just took it too far with the CGI lights," Larry told._

 _"Ok, so it's settled. Wolf-man of New Orleans, and Giant Sea Snake of Florida?" the team leader asked._

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Yep"_

 _"Alright"_

 _"I like em"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Ok. So Bill, Larry and Jael, you take Sea Monster?" Ben asked._

 _"Yep," they agreed._

 _"Great. And Austin, Chi-Lan and I shall take Wolf-Man," the former FBI guy told them._

"Phew," Connor sighed, "that was close."

"Yeah. Didn't the ADD pick the Anomaly up then?" Becker asked.

"It was filmed in 2008, the ADD was only just set up then. Probably opened before I got it working," the amber-eyed man told his friend.

"Shall we head to bed then?" Becker asked.

"Yep," Connor sprung off the sofa.

"First door to the right is your room," Becker told his friend.

"Thanks. Night, mate," Connor said.

"Night, Conn," the other man replied.

 **A/N:** **And…scene.**

 **Thanks again to all those who voted. Here's the tally** **. The vote is still going.**

 **1) Who should Connor's boyfriend/girlfriend be?:**

 **a) Becker 6**

 **b) Abby 4**

 **c) My OC, Tarya 2**

 **d) Other (no slash) 1**

 **e) Other (specify)**

 **Thank you so much :)**

 **See y'all next time on the family learning channel...**

 **Shunters**


	3. Your First Day Is Always Weird, But This

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much? There a vote at the end of some chaps, please answer them to help me continue this story

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** This is a pretty long chap. A game of 'Cards Against Humanity' so bad language/sexual references. A game of spin the bottle, so male/male kiss on the lips, female/female kiss on cheek. Mentions of bisexual person. Mentions of past endeavours in same sex kissing. Starts off normal, but goes very sideways and basic humour towards the end. Possible future slash of Connor/Becker or Connor/Abby. Not really badass!connor yet, a bit, but he is not yet revived.

 **A/N: Yay! Another chap today. Editing took longer than I thought. Oh, BTW, the OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. OC (Draia) is said** _Dr-ai-a_ **. The current tally for the vote is shown at the end. Same vote at the end of this chap, thanks. Shunters.**

 **Your First Day Back Is Always Weird, But This…**

In the morning, Connor awoke to a knocking sound. He leapt out of bed, grabbing his club-spear from the end of his bed. The amber-eyed man ran out the door and looked around. Nothing in the living room, nothing in the open-plan kitchen, nothing in the beam rafters. There was another knock, and Connor realised it was the door. He walked over and looked through the peephole. The man opened the door, "Abby?"

"Hey, Conn. Wow, you cut your hair already? It looks great," the platinum blonde commented.

"Thanks, Becks cut it for me," he told her, "I was gonna shave this morning."

"Yeah. You look good," Abby told him.

"Thanks. Not to seem rude, but what you doing here?" the man asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Um, I just came to drop some of your stuff off," she replied.

"Oh. Super cool, what ya bring?" He asked.

"Mainly clothes, 'cause I thought you might want to get dressed today," Abby laughed.

"Yeah," Connor nodded, "thanks."

"No problem. I've got a box here," she pointed beside her to a cardboard box, "and then another three in my car."

"Ok, I'll give you a hand," the amber-eyed man picked up the box, placing it by the sofa with his club-spear and followed Abby down to her car.

By the time the pair had brought in all the boxes, Becker had finally woken up.

"Bye Abs, see ya at work," Connor said farewell, as did Abby, and the girl left.

"Morin'," Becker yawned as he stumbled sleepily out of his room.

"Hey mate," Connor greeted as Becker passed him, not taking any notice of the boxes that appeared overnight.

Connor picked two of the boxes up, stacking them, and took them into his room. He went back into the living room and grabbed the other two, placing them in his room as well.

He dug through the boxes until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a dark blue button-up top, a red zip-up hoodie and some socks. Connor threw his clothes on and removed the ring necklace from his ankle and retied it around his neck. He left his room and made his way to the kitchen for some coffee.

"Hey, you got your clothes back. When'd that happen?" Becker asked.

Connor laughed, "you're so oblivious in the mornings Becks. Abby brought them round just now."

"Well I'm sorry my body doesn't function without its caffeine," his flatmate told him.

Connor sat down opposite his friend with a cup of coffee and a plate of toast.

Becker looked at him questioningly, "how are you awake anyhow, last I remember, Dan and I had to drag you out of bed. Literally."

"Living through Anomalies for three years makes you way more alert," Connor told him.

"Fair enough," the brown-eyed man said, "shall we head off to work then?"

"Sure. But let me shave first," the pair stood, cleared their cups and plates away, Connor headed to the bathroom to shave and Becker to his ensuite to do his hair, threw their shoes on and left.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Once at the ARC, Becker and Connor went their separate ways. Becker going towards security and Connor heading to his lab. In his lab, the amber-eyed man sat behind his desk, looking at all the papers scattered on the surface. He thought about what he actually had to do. Nothing. Well, there was research into magnetite. No, Cutter was doing that. He could start working on electricity's effects on Anomalies. Yep. That's what he was going to do.

Connor opened his laptop up and found the data he had collected on the Anomalies. He grabbed a piece of plain A3 paper, a pencil and a pen. He began to sketch out a small Anomaly in the centre of the page, once the sketch was done, he grabbed his pen and annotated it with Anomaly electromagnetic field readings. After this, the amber-eyed man looked over all the data written down and began to brainstorm ideas on another A3 sheet.

After a while, Connor had come up with quite a few possibilities for an Anomaly locking device. But since he didn't have enough data to use, he couldn't start making any prototypes. The amber-eyed man stood and left his lab in search of Cutter for something to do.

Once at Cutter's lab, Connor knocked and asked, "hey, Cutter-?"

"Not now, Connor," the professor told his ex-student, "we're close to a major breakthrough."

Sarah looked up from Cutter's left, where the pair were looking at dates of monster legends, and mouthed sorry, looking apologetic at the man. Connor left the professor and started to wander the halls.

After ten minutes of wandering, the man began to tense and get the all too familiar itch. There were too many people, too much electric buzzing, and Connor felt his blood heat, and he knew that if someone just looked at him the wrong way he would rip their head off. At the next door, he ducked into the empty lab and began to scout the place for somewhere to calm himself. Cupboard, no. Walk-in freezer, no. Air vent, no. Walk-in cupboard, wait! Air vent! Heights! Yes.

Connor stood on the table and undid the hatch to get to the vent with a nearby screwdriver. He pulled himself into the vent, effortlessly, and secured the hatch again. He slowly crawled through the metal tunnel, twisting and turning, winding through the ARC's mainframe. He didn't know where he was going, and honestly, he didn't care. Before he knew it, he had stopped and was sitting in the vent, right above the hub.

Connor reached into his right boot and pulled out his military blade, he reached into his left and grabbed his helf finished wooden charm, for a necklace. He started to whittle the little wooden figure until an animal was seen _'an intricate cat, a giant cat, oh no wait it's a leopard, leopard, leopard, leopard, not a leotard, a leopard'_ Connor laughed at the insane thought in his head, he found himself doing that more often these days. He slipped the leopard into his sock, in his left shoe, and his knife into his right boot.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, when the ADD went off. The amber-eyed man was about to jump down to find the Anomaly when he heard something that he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Where's Connor?" Sarah asked Abby, both at the ADD below Connor.

"Oh, who cares, he obviously doesn't, we've been doing this without him for almost a week, we can do this one just fine," the platinum blonde replied.

 _'Of course,'_ Connor thought, _'no one needs cute, little, nerdy Connor.'_

"Abby. You know as well as I do that Connor is a valued member of this team, we do need him. And for more than the ADD," a new voice ground out. A man's voice. _Becker's_ voice.

Connor felt slightly better now, from hearing that praise.

"Oh whatever Becker. We're leaving now. The Anomaly's in Crowthorne, Berkshire," Abby told him off handedly and walked out, Sarah in tow with a grim expression.

Becker looked up, giving the vent (that he knew Connor was in) an apologetic look, and walked out. After this, Connor knew he had to reach the car before Abby, just to prove his use. He began to crawl as fast as he could towards the armoury.

Once he arrived at the armoury, Connor opened the hatch and pulled himself out of the vent so he was holding onto the metal tunnel with his feet. He grabbed a Koch G36C rifle and a Colt .22 Target Model tranquilliser pistol and some extra ammo for both, pulling himself back into the vent and crawling towards the carpark.

He dropped to the floor from the vent and walked to the car. He leant against the back door, waiting to surprise the rest of his team. Another ten minutes later had Connor wandering if they were going to come at all. He had reloaded his gun three times, perfected his leopard figure, and was currently throwing his knife, trying to catch it without cutting his hand (again), when the rest finally arrived.

"About time," Connor called to them.

"Connor?" Abby asked.

"Come on, Cutter, unlock the car," the man in question said.

Cutter did as asked and unlocked the car, "Abby, Sarah, you're with me. Connor go with Becker and his men."

"K," Connor said and followed Becker to another nearby car, jumping in the front next to Becker.

"How'd you know I was in the vent?" Connor asked half way through the journey.

"I know you like heights, Conn, you always have, and I figured since you've been in the Cretaceous that would have grown stronger, not weaker," Becker told his friend.

"Thanks for defending me, by the way," the amber-eyed man said.

"No problem," the brown-eyed man replied.

The rest of the journey was sat in silence, until finally they arrived at Crowthorne, Berkshire, "where's this Anomaly, Connor?"

"Knowles Avenue," he replied.

"Right. Where's that?" the soldier asked.

"In 200 yards, turn right. Then in 20 yards, turn left. You will have reached your destination," Connor told him.

"Thank you sat nav."

Connor chuckled and 200 yards later said, "turn right." And Becker did. 20 yards later, "turn left. You have reached your destination."

The soldiers and Connor jumped out of the car and looked over to a small grass island, in the middle of the close, where glowing shards of a broken mirror hung mid-air.

"Jackson, Smith, Barker and Lewis, guard the Anomaly," the four soldiers trotted over to the glowing orb, how they all managed to get into the back was beyond Connor. Just then two other ARC cars arrived, Cutter and the rest of the main team jumping out of one, and five soldiers out of the other.

"Taylor, you and your unit, do a search of the close for any creature incursions," Becker ordered.

The captain moved off to guard the Anomaly with the already stationed men while Abby walked over to stand by Connor, who was currently looking at the houses around them. A barking dog coming from the one they were standing next to.

"Hey," the blonde said. Connor grunted in response, still not looking at her, "ok..." Abby muttered, not liking his response.

"Lily, shush," a female voice shouted from the house. The dog was quite for a minute then proceeded to bark again, "alright, I'll go see what's up," the woman said as she opened the door. She was wearing a black, sleeveless T-shirt which had a T-Rex on it, "stay," she told the dog and stepped out, walking towards the ARC crew.

She wore ripped boyfriend-fit jeans to accompany the dinosaur shirt. As well as combat boots and, what appeared to be, a raptor claw on a leather necklace. She had curly brown hair which reminded Connor of Katherine's (from Vampire Diaries), and bold, mesmerising blue eyes. If he weren't already a smitten kitten, he would have fallen for her there and then.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking mainly at Connor.

"Connor," the professor caught both the newcomer and said man's attention, "deal with her will you?"

As Connor reach a meter, or so, away from the woman she took a step back and brought her hands in front of her. She looked a bit like Abby when she was boxing, "whoa, what're you doing?" she asked. Before Connor could answer, she continued, "I do Judo and I have a friend who does kick boxing. Sam get out here."

"Draia? What is it? Who died?" another female shouted from the house, this one sounded strangely familiar.

"No one, just hurry," the first girl 'Draia' shouted back.

The second girl stepped out of the house, she wore an Iron Maiden T-shirt, an unbuttoned red plaid shirt over the band shirt and some jeans. She had blonde wavy hair and green-blue-orange eyes, like a supernova with a black hole in the middle, she looked extremely like-

"Dr. Pawley?" Connor asked.

"Connor? Abby?" the woman asked.

"You know them?" Draia asked her friend, lowering her hands.

"Yeah, I work with them," Sam replied.

Just then a Belgian Shepherd Dog ran out of the house and towards Becker, who had moved towards the house in the commotion. The dog jumped up and pushed the captain down.

"Becker!" everyone shouted.

"Bear, would you kindly get off me," the soldier told the dog, trying to push it off. Everyone started to relax, seeing the dog was only licking their friend, although they were still very confused.

"Bear! Get off him," the brunette girl shouted.

The dog, 'Bear', obeyed immediately, jumping off the handsome captain and sprung towards his owner. The dog sat by the two girls, panting in a smiling like way.

"Becker?" Draia asked.

"You know Becker?" Dr. Pawley asked.

"I know Becker. You know Becker?" the brunette replied.

"Yes, I work with Becker. How do you know Becker?"

"I used to work with him."

Becker had stood up by this point and was wiping his shirt down. He frowned at the two women, but not in a mean way, in a thinking way, "Agent Conti?" he asked unbelievingly. He gave a salute once he gathered his thoughts.

"Captain Becker," the Agent noted, smiling slightly, "at ease soldier."

Becker stood at ease as Draia walked towards him. After a moment, the captain laughed and hugged the woman, picking her up and spinning her around causing her to laugh. The soldier put the agent down and stepped back.

"Wait a minute," Cutter said, "Draia Conti. Alexandria Conti?"

The newcomer nodded, "yes," the woman switched to her Italian accent, "Draia Melisandre Conti de Venice," she switched to her British accent, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh my God," Cutter breathed, then raised his voice, "you're Alexandrea Conti, your mother's the famous palaeontologist, Rosa Conti."

"Yes, she was," Draia told him.

Just them the Anomaly shifted, an 11 foot raptor like thing walked out. It had a head like that of a chicken, feathers and small(er) raptor like claws.

"An anzu wyliei. Better known as 'the hell chicken'," Connor and Draia said at the same time.

The amber-eyed man raised his tranquilliser gun and shot the hell chicken. A squawk came from behind the doctor and the agent, they both turned slowly around.

"What are you doing? Don't walk on my roof," the brunette woman called to a second hell chicken, "would you kindly get down."

Connor smirked and chuckled at the quote, but before anyone could shot the chicken-raptor, it leaped from the roof and landed on Draia. She fell backwards with the dino and grabbed its neck then kicked its stomach and rolled over with the raptor on its back. She stood and kicked the chicken away, towards the ARC team, allowing Connor to tranq. the beast. Another hell chicken ran through the Anomaly, staggering a bit.

"It's going to throw up," Draia shouted. The team turned to look at her, she shrugged, "I feel it."

Before anyone could respond, the feathered raptor threw up, a body falling out. Afterwards the chicken-raptor collapsed.

"Goodness gracious my dear, someone's been murdered in Crowthorne," Sam said.

The team turned to look at her. Draia responded by saying, "ignore her, she's mad as a box of frogs."

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

After the team and the two women herded a small flock of iberomesornis (small sparrow like birds) through the Anomaly, the glowing orb closed. Draia invited the ARC team in for a cup of tea/coffee/hot chocolate and some biscuits. The soldiers had to go back to the ARC, but the main team all accepted. When the team walked into the house, they found out it was not the Belgian Shepard who had barked so fiercely, but in fact a miniature goldendoodle. You heard right, miniature goldendoodle.

After a cup of hot chocolate for all (but tea for Abby) the group moved onto some (how to put this) harder drinks. Dr. Pawley began to show off her cocktail making skill at the newly installed bar in their very posh new kitchen. So everyone was chatting and drinking martinis and listening to some music, in the kitchen.

Becker looked over and saw Connor and Samantha laughing and talking by the kitchen marble island. Something inside him made his blood run hot. What was that? Hate? No. Jealousy? Ye- what?! No, it couldn't have been. Becker doesn't get jealous.

"Love is just a chemical, no matter the origin, we give it meaning by choice," Draia's voice suddenly said from beside him.

"And, what exactly is that supposed to mean, Alexandrea?" Becker asked his old friend.

She just smiled and walked away to get some food from the snacks cupboard.

A little while later, in the mini party, Draia had come back to Becker with food.

"Open," she told the soldier. He did as told and opened his mouth. Draia grabbed a strawberry and shoved them in his mouth, "good?"

Becker nodded, "ood," his muffled voice replied.

Draia smiled, "why don't you put the gun down and take your armour off, Becks?"

"I don't wanna," he told her, sounding rather a lot like a three year old.

"Come on, it'll help you relax," she told him as she took a hold of his gun, put it on the counter behind them, unzipped his army vest and slid it off his shoulders.

From the other side of the room, Connor watched the pair intently, like a Predator does its prey.

"Love is just a chemical, no matter the origin, we give it meaning by choice," Sam's voice said from where she had spawned beside him.

Connor turned to her, "and, what exactly is that supposed to mean, Samantha?"

Dr. Pawley just smiled and walked back over to the bar, mixing some more complicated drinks.

Soon, everyone was sat in a circle, sipping their mojitos and playing a game of 'Cards Against Humanity'.

"What would grandma find disturbing, yet oddly charming?" Connor red from the black card, then put it in the middle. Everyone put a card down by Connor, who picked them up and shuffled them, so he didn't know whose was whose.

"What would grandma find disturbing, yet oddly charming?" he then red the cards one by one, "tentacle porn. Panda sex. Hospice care. Incest. Vehicular manslaughter. Or, three dicks at the same time."

Everyone burst into fits of laughter at each answer. After the returnee stopped laughing, he thought for a minute, then told them, "I'm gonna go with 'panda sex'."

"Yes!" Dr. Pawley cheered and claimed the black card.

"Here is the church Here is the steeple Open the doors And there is _blank_ ," Becker red the next card.

Everyone put their card down, the soldier picking them up and shuffling them, "Here is the church Here is the Steeple Open the Doors And there is, Black People. Flying sex snakes. Ethnic cleansing. The gays. Antichrist. Coat hanger abortions."

And again, everyone was in a fit of laughter. Once everyone had quietened down enough, Becker told them, "I'm going to go with 'Black people' because it rhymes."

Draia laughed, "thank you," and she took the black card.

The game continued on in a similar fashion until that rounded was ended. Becker then had a brilliant idea, "never have I ever. With shots."

Everyone agreed. They packed the card game away and set back up with some vodka shots.

"Who's first?" Connor asked.

"I'll ask first," Draia said, "ok, I'll start easy...never have I ever, gotten smashed."

Everyone scoffed and downed their shots, "doc, you go next," Draia told her friend.

"Ok...never have I ever, gotten stoned, on purpose or not," Dr. Pawley told them.

Connor, Draia, Sam and Cutter shamelessly downed their shots. Becker was soon to follow. While Abby shrugged then drunk. Sarah looked very embarrassed and downed her's.

"Ok," the doc continued, "Abby, your up."

"Ok, um...never have I ever, kissed someone, of the same gender, on the lips, who isn't related," the platinum blonde told them.

"Tongue or no tongue?" Connor asked.

"Either. Drink, then story time," Abby replied then drunk.

Sam and Cutter both drunk. Becker frowned, looking thoughtful, then drunk. Connor looked very, very, very thoughtful and then drunk slowly.

"I was experimenting," Dr. Pawley told them, "uni roommate. The first time. The rest, well...I'm bi so."

The girls looked a little wary of that and Draia smirked.

"Is," Connor began, pointing to Draia, "your friend there, your girl?"

"No. You don't know them," the doc told them, "Cutter. You're up."

"Drunk uni dare," Cutter said, "I got a dare to go flirt with this gay kid. He grabbed me and kissed me."

Connor laughed, "what ya do?"

Cutter shrugged, "I pushed him off, told him it was a dare and left. What about you?"

"Umm. I was very, very drunk and slightly depressed that I flunked my sciences-" Connor began.

Abby cut him off, "you failed science?"

"The first time," Connor nodded, "fell asleep. Anyway, I stumbled into my dorm and fell on my bed. My roommate asked what was wrong, I told him, and one thing lead to another, next thing I know, he's attacking my face. I don't really know what happened after that..."

"Did, I mean...you didn't...did you?" Abby giggled and stuttered.

"I'm not entirely sure. I woke up without a shirt, in my underwear...by the college pool, with a killer hangover," Connor told them.

"By the pool? What were you doing by the pool?" Abby asked.

"I have no idea, Abby. My roommate was there, but on the other side of the pool. So I'm not entirely sure," Connor finished, "Becker, if you care to take the humiliation off me?"

The captain chuckled, "I don't think that'll work. But I shall try...drunk experimenting/dare."

"Yeah, you're right. That didn't work," Connor said, "what should we do now?"

"Spin the bottle," Abby slurred.

"No," Cutter blanked.

"Yes!" Connor began, "spin the bottle, spin the bottle, spin the bottle," the rest (not Cutter) joined in with the chant.

"Ok. Alright. We'll play," Cutter caved.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

"Ok," Abby began, "if the bottle lands on the same person more than once, then the action increases in intensity. First, kiss on the cheek, then kiss on the lips, then French kissing, then making out, then remove an article of clothing and body shots, finally 7 minutes in heaven. So for example, if I were to spin the bottle and it landed on Conn, first I would kiss his cheek, then he would spin, if it landed on me he would kiss my lips and so on."

Cutter spun first, by request. The empty bottle of vodka spun round and landed on Dr. Sarah Page.

Cutter walked over and kissed Sarah on the cheek. Next, Sarah spun, it landed on Abby, Dr. Page kissed Abby on the cheek. Then Abby spun the bottle, it landed on Connor. Abby kissed Connor on the cheek. Connor spun, it landed on Becker. Connor leaned over and kissed Becker (who was next to him) on the cheek.

"Becker, you spin," Abby told him.

"Ok," Becker spun. It landed on Connor, they kissed on the lips. The Yorkshire man spun the bottle and of course, it landed on Becker. Connor swallowed and leaned in when-

"Come on you two, give someone else a chance to kiss," Abby slurred slightly.

Connor pulled back and chuckled, "I'll try Abs."

The sound of a door being unlocked and opened rung through the room, "I'm home," another strangely familiar voice called.

A young woman with short brown hair and green eyes walked into the room. She wore a pair of jeans and a dark purple T-shirt which said "don't trust atoms they make up everything".

Connor laughed, "I get that," he pointed at the shirt.

"Dr. Edgar?" Cutter asked.

"Yes," she looked around and saw her co-workers and friends in a circle, smelling of alcohol, "Again? Really?" the woman asked, directing her question to Sam and Draia.

"Shut up. My house, my rules," Sam slurred, with wild hand gestures.

"It's my house too," Dr. Edgar told them.

"I don't care. My alcohol," Dr. Pawley replied.

"Actually, no. That vodka was mine," Edgar sighed.

"Whatever, just shut up and go to bed," Pawley slurred.

"I think you're the one who should go to bed," Dr. Edgar crossed her arms.

"Sure, mum, once I'm done with my friends," Sam replied.

Dr. Edgar left shaking her head.

And so they continued with spin the bottle. After they got board of that, they were going to start truth or dare when-

"No. Sarah and I have to get back to the lab and continue on the Anomaly research before we get too drunk. And you guys need to watch out, you have work tomorrow," the professor told them.

After Cutter practically dragged Sarah away, Becker sighed, "what we gonna do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go home before I do something I'll regret, that is if I even remember what I do," Abby told the small group.

Abby called a cab, and once it arrived, everyone said their goodbyes. Leaving the small group that was left to drink and dance their way through the night. At some point though, Connor and Becker passed out on one of the blue sofas in the lounge.

"Our plan worked," Draia told her friend and housemate.

"I know. Now let's go to sleep," Sam replied to her friend.

 **A/N:** **And…scene.**

 **Thanks again to all those who voted. Here's the tally** **. The vote is still going. Tally still the same.**

 **Who should Connor's partner be?:**

 **a) Becker 6**

 **b) Abby 4**

 **c) My OC, Tarya 2**

 **d) Other (no slash) 1**

 **e) Other (specify)**

 **No more voting for who Tarya is, but here's a current tally:**

 **Who should Tarya be?:**

 **Connor's girlfriend 2**

 **Connor's 'long-lost' sister, who he didn't know about 1**

 **Becker's sister who went missing 8**

 **Connor's best friend**

 **Other (specify)**

 **Thanks for keeping up with the story :D**

 **Thank you so much :)**


	4. Bloodlust Part 1

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much? There a vote at the end of some chaps, please answer them to help me continue this story

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore, like, a lot. Minor bad language. Ends on a cliff-hanger. Possible future slash of Connor/Becker.

 **A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. I may get another chap up today. The current tally for the vote is shown at the end. The vote is currently the same. No more voting for who Tarya is because I have decided with help from the votes. Thanks if you did vote, also still time to vote for pairings, Shunters.**

 **Bloodlust**

The first thing Connor noticed when he awoke was that he had a killer headache, but was laying on something soft and comfy. He listened to his surroundings and determined that he was not in any danger. He was about to drift back to sleep, when-

"That was a nice nap," a man's voice commented.

"Yeah, it was," Connor agreed. Oh wait. That was Becker's voice before. Crap. _'What did I do now?'_ Connor thought.

At the same time Connor realised it was Becker, the soldier realised it was Connor's voice.

Both men snapped their eyes open, Connor looking up and Becker down. Yep, just what they thought. Connor was laying on Becker and the captain was holding the amber-eyed man protectively. Next both men checked they were wearing clothes, which they were.

Connor sat up and cleared his throat, "so, do we ever talk about this again?"

Becker sat up too, "I don't think so, at least not in front of others."

"Yeah, agreed," Connor replied, "am I the only one with a massive headache?"

"No," Becker began to shake his head, but stopped as that increased the pain, he groaned and moved a head up to his head, "I've got one too."

"Do we have to go into work today?" Connor asked.

Becker turned his head to look at Connor, keeping his hunched over posture and hand on his head, the captain gave his friend a look that said _'really? You think that's going to happen?'_.

"Yeah, you're right," Connor began and stood, "I'll go see if I can find some aspirin or something," with that he walked off, leaving a crippled Becker on the sofa. Connor found that he could actually manage the hangover, considering his senses were still on high alert and he'd had worse headaches through the Anomalies.

After finding his host in the massive mansion, Connor asked about painkillers. Dr. Pawley got him some paracetamol and a glass of water. Connor brought his friend the water and painkiller, the other man took them gratefully, then stood.

An hour later the pair were finally ready to go to work, and stumbled out of the house. They found that there was no car there, so they called a cab and sat the journey in silence.

Becker made the cab stop half a mile from the ARC. When Connor asked why, Becker responded 'safety protocol'. And so, two hours late, the pair arrived at the ARC. Luckily Lester hadn't noticed the pair were missing.

Becker walked into the break room, flicked the lights off, and lay down on the sofa.

Connor strolled into his lab and added some more data to his A3 Anomaly data sheet. He grabbed another A3 sheet and began to sketch out some possible interior designs for a locking device.

An hour and a half later, he decided to take a break, looking at all the numbers and data was starting to make his head hurt more, and he found he couldn't concentrate much.

Connor stood and left his lab. While walking to the break room, he felt the familiar itch, again. He thought it was happening less, but no. Now that he was back, he was getting more and more over stimulated. The lights were buzzing. The walls were closing in. The number of people doubled. The room began to heat and spin. His blood was boiling. He wanted to, no, he _needed_ to scratch that itch. He knew how. But he couldn't. Not again.

Connor changed course and went to the gym. He pulled his hoodie off and put it on the weight bench. He walked around to the punching bag. Standing in the ready position, Connor began to strike. He only stopped when the bag snapped off its hook. After which he noticed the dull throbbing pain in his middle finger. But right now he didn't care. He turned on his heel, grabbing his hoodie, and left the gym. He tried to walk as normally as possible through, and out of, the ARC.

Once out, he ran. He just ran. And he didn't stop until he hit a forest. Then he could breathe. For the first time since he had arrived back in the 21st Century, he could breathe. He smiled. The itch was gone. A loophole.

Or so he thought.

It returned. Like a suc-a-punch to the stomach. Connor dropped to his knees and clawed his hands in the ground. He bite his cheek to keep from yelling out. He clenched his eyes shut. All he could hear was his heart pumping the hot magma around his body. He knew there was no way out. He had to do it.

He had to.

There was no other way.

He had to kill something.

He hated it. The side effects of what he'd been through. Rage, bloodthirst (in some cases literally), feeling trapped in buildings, liking the feel of a cold blade in his hand, hearing electricity buzzing. All of it. He just wished it would stop. Everything. It took the asthma and hay-fever away, sure, but it made him bloodthirsty. He had managed to control his rage, but the rest would never stop. Never. It was like he was on hyperdrive. A never ending high. Part of him hated it. But the rest. The rest loved it.

Connor stood and listened to the nature surrounding him. Then he heard it. An electro spark, a metallic ping, tiny, but there. He opened his mouth and could taste the metal in the atmosphere. He could smell a slight copper-metal, blood like scent in the forest. An Anomaly. Connor knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself. And so he walked in the direction of the metal tang.

When a few metre away from the Anomaly, the amber-eyed man smelt the too familiar aroma of the future gases. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't stop himself. Connor pulled the military switchblade out of his boot and flicked it open. Then he heard a curious crackle squeak, he backed away from the Anomaly and stood ready to attack.

The glowing orb shivered, a grey beast running through. Connor ran forward. The beast stopped and turned to look at him. Connor kept running. The beast moved an arm up to attack. Connor slid under it, knife up, slicing the blade across its chest and stomach. The man slid out from under the Predator and stood. 'S _peed slowed_ ' he thought. He jumped and landed on the creature, blade in between its shoulder blade and spinal cord. _'Lung punctured'_ he thought. Connor raised the knife above his head and brought it down continuously on the Predator's back. With each blow, a bloodcurdling screech emitted from the Predator. It fell to the floor, Connor still atop its back, and still screeching quietly. _'Incapacitated'_ Connor thought. He pulled the blade out of the beast, red liquid pouring out, and raised it above his head. The man brought the military blade down, full force, smashing the metal into the Predator's skull. It landed with a sickening crack, but the sound was wonderful to Connor. Blood and brain matter squirted out of the beast's head and splattered over Connor's face.

He breathed deep. He pulled the knife out and stood. The itch had gone, but he was now surrounded by three more Predators. Connor looked at the first beast, it tilted its head and crackled curiously. The creature recognised the Predator in Connor, but could also recognise the ape in Connor, the humanoid, the filthy human in Connor. It was obvious this one was the Alpha, if this one made to attack Connor, he was almost surely dead.

Connor knew he had to make the first move, get the upper hand before the creatures. He stepped forward one pace. He closed his eyes and breathed. If he was going to live through this, now would be the time to bring on the Bloodlust. He breathed slowly. In. Out. In. Out. His heart slowed. His blood ran hot. So hot it turned cold. Colder than anything should be. And he opened his eyes.

 **A/N:** **Well, that was tense…**

 **Great work everyone, same time tomorrow.**

 **Thanks again to all those who voted. Here's the tally** **. The vote is still going, although I have stopped the Tarya vote.**

 **Who should Connor's partner be?:**

 **Becker 6**

 **Abby 4**

 **My OC, Tarya 2**

 **Other (no slash) 1**

 **Other (specify)**

 **Let me know if there are any other pairings you want to see.**

 **Thanks for keeping up with the story :D**

 **Shunters**


	5. Bloodlust Part 2

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much? There a vote at the end of some chaps, please answer them to help me continue this story

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore, like, a lot. Bad language, swearing gesture. Ends on a cliff-hanger, again. Possible future slash of Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. The name Corvin is said** _C-or-vin_ **. The current tally for the vote is shown at the end. The vote is currently the same. Shunters.****

 **Bloodlust Part 2**

* * *

 _If he was going to live through this, now would be the time to bring on the Bloodlust. He breathed slowly. In. Out. In. Out. His heart slowed. His blood ran hot. So hot it turned cold. Colder than anything should be. And he opened his eyes._

* * *

Connor moved forward again. The Alpha Predator raised its arm. Connor swiped its arm with the blade, he twisted the metal back and sliced its cheek, pulling the knife back and plunging it into the creature's chest, he brought the blade out, blood splattering his face, Connor thrust the knife into the Predators eye, more blood painting his face.

The creature died with a satisfying, bloodcurdling squeal.

Connor turned to the left. The Predator there lunged forward, swiping at Connor. The amber-eyed man ducked the arm, slashing the blade through it and turned the face the other Predator. The second attacked. Connor slit the left arm. And soon the three of them fell into a smooth dance. Connor was untouchable.

Until he wasn't.

One of the Predators swiped at Connor, but the man was busy with the other grey beast, slashing at it furiously. The Predator behind Connor saw his opening and swiped at Connor's back. At the same time, Connor brought the blade to the first Predator's throat, slashing it. Blood splattered his face. Blood poured from his back and side. The pain didn't hinder Connor. It spurred him on. And turned his anger into rage.

He turned. He frowned. The Predator paused. They stared at each other. Connor stepped forward. The Predator stepped back. Connor pulled the knife back and plunged it into the Predator. He pulled it out. He thrust it in. He pulled it out and pushed it in. Again. Again. And again.

He pulled the blade out slowly one more time and pushed the Predator with one finger. It fell backwards, gasping for breath and screaming. But Connor couldn't hear any of that. He stepped forward, knelt beside the creature's head and brought the blade to its throat. Connor raised it and brought it down with all the strength he could. The beast's head was cut clean off, more blood drenched Connor.

He stood and turned. He closed his eyes and breathed. He opened his eyes and looked around. The knife slipped out of his hand. He dropped to his knees. The amber-eyed man slid his red hoodie off his shoulders, folded it and tied it around his waist. He saw a figure move in his peripheral vision. And then an arm.

"Need a hand?" A female asked.

Connor took the hand. What he saw made his brain stop, "Tarya?" he breathed.

"Hey you," she said.

Connor laughed slightly, "2 years and all you have to say is 'hey you'?"

"What would you like me to say?" she smirked.

"Well I don't know. But we can talk about this later," Connor told her and picked up his knife, "we've got company."

"Where?" Tarya whispered.

Connor grabbed his friend and pushed her behind him, holding his knife forward. Just then Abby, Becker and five soldiers ran up and then stopped short, seeing the state of Connor.

He sighed in relief and flipped his knife closed. He released his protective hold on Tarya and moved forward.

"Conn, you okay?" Becker asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good," he told his friend.

"Who's that?" Abby asked.

"I'm Tarya. Tarya Becker," the woman replied.

"Wait," the captain said, "Becker?"

"Yes," she nodded, "it's my surname."

"Coincidence," Connor said and shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Becker told him.

"Yeah, coincidence," Connor muttered.

Becker walked forward and took in the scene, "did you kill you them?" he asked.

"Yeah," Connor looked down.

"Are you okay, Connor?" Becker asked as he put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Yep," Connor said. The captain gave him a look, "no completely," he admitted.

"What's wrong?" Becker asked, frowning in worry.

Connor sighed, "me back. One of the Predators slashed it," he took the hoodie off from around his waist to show Becker.

"Crap," Becker muttered, then raised his voice, "that looks bad."

"Not as bad as it looks. Really," Connor reassured with a small smile.

"We should get you two back to the ARC," Becker told his flatmate.

"Ok," Connor said. He retied the hoodie around his waist, as tight as he could without causing damage, then turned to the girl beside him, "come on Tarya."

Becker said he would drive the elven princess and the Yorkshire man back while Abby stayed at the sight with the soldiers. In the car, on the way to the ARC, Connor turned to Becker and held up his middle finger, "look what I did."

Becker glanced at his friend and smirked, "well done, Conn, you've finally worked out how to swear in sign language."

"No, you twat, I broke me finger," Connor had only just realised it, even though he broke it while smashing the punching bag.

"Oh, how?" the captain asked.

"Well, I was in the gym, and…let's just say, the punching bag came off much worse than I did," Connor told the military man.

"Ouch. Well, we'll have doc check it out in the ARC," Becker told him.

* * *

Connor staggered a bit through the door to the medical bay. Becker grabbed onto his friend, preventing him from falling.

"Thanks," Connor said to Becker with a small smile.

"Back so soon Connor?" Dr. Pawley asked.

"Well, Predators seem attracted to me," Connor told her, then walked over, taking his hoodie off his waist as he went. The man turned to show his back to the doctor as Tarya walked into the bay.

"That looks quite bad. You're lucky you didn't sever a major artery. Take your shirt off for me," the doctor told him.

Connor complied and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor, "anyone have a wet cloth I can use to clean my face?" he asked.

Tarya walked over to the nearby sink, grabbed a cloth from the side and put it under the water. She rung it out a bit then turned and threw it to Connor, who, while facing Becker, the other way, put his hand up and caught it.

"Thanks, Tar," Connor said then started wiping his face down.

"No problem," she replied.

After cleaning the dried blood from Connor's back, Dr. Pawley grabbed the antiseptic, "this might sting a bit," she told her patient.

"It's fine," he assured.

The doctor applied the antiseptic, Connor not even flinching.

"So, who's your friend?" she asked the amber-eyed man.

"That's Tarya. I was with her in The Future," Connor replied, Dr. Pawley could hear the capitals on 'The Future'.

The doctor turned and grabbed some dissolvable thread and a needle from a tray behind her, "with her, as in _with her_ with her?"

"No," Connor and Tarya said at the same time.

"Double negative? That's a yes," Sam muttered, stitching Connor's slashed back. She decided to change the subject, preventing denial, "you're lucky it was a shallow cut on your spine, the spinal cord could have been severed."

"Guess I'm lucky like that," he replied.

"Guess so," she muttered. She tied the thread off and broke it, "you're all done," she threw the bloodied gloves away.

The doctor walked over to a cupboard, opened it and took a plain, dark blue T-shirt with the ARC logo on the shoulder, out of the cupboard. She through the shirt to Connor, "let me wrap a bandage round your abdomen, then you can put it on," Sam told him, walking over with a bandage and wrapping it around the sown cut. She tied it off, nice and tight, "there you go. You can put the shirt on now."

"Thanks doc. Also could you splint me finger," Connor said, "and would you mind taking a look at Tarya?" he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Sure," the head doctor put on a new pair of gloves. First she took care of Connor's broken finger, then she took a look at Tarya. She asked the other woman to strip to her underwear, the woman complied.

The total body exam of Tarya revealed more scars on her than Connor, thicker, callus like skin, and that you can make a surprisingly great bra out of random cloth from The Future. Sam grabbed a standard ARC issue overall from the cupboard and passed it to Tarya, who was putting it on when-

"Wait. What's that?" Becker asked, pointing to a pinky-tan mark, roughly in the shape of a bird's leg just above Tarya's hip.

"A birthmark, why?" Tarya replied, and continued to pulled the overall on.

Becker took his vest off and pulled the bottom of his shirt up, revealing a pinky-tan cat-like leg just above his hip, "what's your real name?"

"I was Christened 'Hilary' but I sometimes thought I was being called when my twin was being greeted when people said 'hi Larry', so I was sometimes called 'Larry'," the woman replied, zipping the overall up.

Becker's eyes widened a little for a millisecond, only Connor noticed, "what's your full name?"

" 'Larry' Hilary Corvin Becker," Tarya confessed, using air-quotes for 'Larry'

"It can't be," he breathed.

"Can't be what?" she asked.

"My name's Larry Namir Becker. When I was six, my twin sister went missing, I renamed myself after her, 'Hilary'. Her middle name was Corvin meaning 'Raven' after her birthmark in the shape of a raven's leg, my middle name means 'Leopard' after my birthmark in the shape of a leopard's leg. Tarya, you're my sister," the captain said.

 **A/N:** **Dun, dun, dun…**

 **So sorry to end it on another cliff-hanger, but, I'm just that mean ;)**

 **If you have an ideas for future chaps, let me know :D**

 **Thanks again to all those who voted. Here's the tally** **. The vote is still going, although I have stopped the Tarya vote.**

 **Who should Connor's partner be?:**

 **Becker 6**

 **Abby 4**

 **My OC, Tarya 2**

 **Other (no slash) 1**

 **Other (specify)**

 **Let me know if there are any other pairings you want to see. Or, if you have any (and all) ideas about what you want to see in later chapters, please let me know :)**

 **Thanks for keeping up with the story :D**

 **Shunters**


	6. Fighting, and Fixing a Fight

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much? There a vote at the end of some chaps, please answer them to help me continue this story

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language, maybe. Ends on a cliff-hanger, again, I just love doing that. Possible future slash of Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. The current tally for the vote is the same. MAJOR FANGIRL MOMENT: I found out I'm getting a new chemistry teacher next year (for year 11) and his name his Mr. Temple! Every single time I here "your new chemistry teacher, Mr. Temple" I feel sooo happy and just giggle. Shunters.****

 **Fixing a Fight**

 _"...Tarya, you're my sister," Becker said._

"What?" Tarya breathed, "...Larry?" she asked quietly, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded. It almost looked like he had tears in his eyes as well.

"Wait, it can't be, Tarya told me she went missing when she was five, if you were twins then you would have been five too," Connor told Becker.

"I said 'about five', I was actually six but same thing really," Tarya said dismissively and moved towards Becker.

The captain moved forward as well. Soon they were hugging and Becker muttered, "I'm so sorry," and pressed a kiss to his sister's hair.

"I know," she muttered into her brother's shoulder.

Connor and Sam felt awkward, like they were intruding on some sort of family happy crying moment...oh wait, they were.

The Yorkshire man cleared his throat, "so, er, we're still standing here."

"Right," Becker sniffed, "sorry," he pulled out of the hug his sister held him in.

"Oh, great. I suppose this warrants another trip to Lester," Connor sighed.

"Yep," Becker agreed, "let's go."

The trio left the doctor in the medical bay, so they could go find Lester. The boss was in his office, as usual.

The trio walked up the ramp to his office and knocked on the door.

A muffled, "come in," came from behind the door. The trio entered.

"Becker, Connor. What have you blown up now?" the civil servant asked.

"Nothing, sir," the captain declared. Tarya snuck in behind her brother, surveying her surroundings.

"Who's this?" Lester asked when he spotted the woman.

"This is Tarya, otherwise known as Hilary Becker," Connor said.

"Hi," she said, stepping out from behind her brother, "I suppose you're the government money behind this organisation. You can call me Tarya, I haven't been called Hilary for about 20 years."

"James Lester, Home Office," the boss stretched out his hand, offering it to the new arrival.

Tarya shook his hand in greeting, "nice to meet you."

Lester's eyes widened slightly for a split second, "you're polite, it makes a refreshing change from my free-lance scientists."

"Just because I've been living in The Future for most of my life, doesn't mean I don't remember my manners," Tarya smiled slightly.

"Of course," he turned to Becker, "thank you for informing me. I assume you've already done a check-up with Dr. Pawley?"

"Yes sir. And Connor had his cut sewn up," Becker reported.

"Cut? What cut?" the boss man asked, more annoyed than worried.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention?" Becker asked, then shrugged, "huh. Oh well. Anyway, Connor was...well I'm not exactly sure. Conn, you want to explain?"

"Sure," Connor replied and stepped forwards, addressing his boss' boss and making up an excuse on the spot. He was very believable, "I was on a break, I was just taking a walk after shopping, and my handheld went off. I took a detour through the woods to look for the Anomaly, I then realised I left my phone at home, so I couldn't ring the team. To avoid casualties I decided to stay there and watch for creatures," Connor began to slip into military mode, standing straight with squared shoulders, head held high looking behind his boss, and hands behind his back.

He continued, "4 Predators came through, I managed to neutralise the threat before the rest of the core team reached the site. The only mistake, sir, was a small gash to my lower back and side."

"Alright," Lester was impressed with this new, military-like Connor, "you can go," the trio started to leave when, "Temple," the boss beaconed his employee with a finger, "a word."

Connor nodded to the twins, they left. The Yorkshire man turned and walked back towards Lester's desk and stood at ease again, "sir?" he asked.

"I like this new professional you. Keep it up and you might get yourself a promotion, or raise. Who knows," Lester shrugged a little, "maybe both. Keep me informed on this Tarya situation. You can go. Unless there's anything else I need to know."

"There is, sir, Tarya happens to be Captain Becker's twin sister," Connor replied.

The boss man took in this new information, "ok. Thank you."

"Sir," Connor finished, nodding a goodbye and left Lester to his paper work.

Once the Yorkshire man was down the ramp and walking towards his lab, Becker came up to him, "what did Lester want?"

"He said he liked this new 'professional me' and asked if there was anything else he should know," he replied. He felt pent up again, it was no surprise what happened next.

"And?" Becker asked vaguely.

"And what?" Connor continued down the hall towards his lab.

"And, what did you tell him?" Becker asked.

"I told him that Tarya happens to be your twin sister," Connor hadn't spared Becker more than a glance since he left the boss's office, the captain was starting to get annoyed.

"Connor?" no reply, "Connor, would you look at me?" no response, "Connor!" Becker grabbed his friend's arm and spun them around to face him, "have I done something to offend you? Because it sure as hell feels like it."

"Maybe? I don't know!" Connor snapped.

"Seriously? What is your problem?!" Becker whisper-shouted

"I don't know!" Connor whisper-shouted back, "maybe I'm having adjustment issues! Maybe I'm scared because I just slaughtered 4 Predators and only get a minor gash! Maybe it's everyone taking me for granted! Maybe I feel pent up in this place! Or maybe, it's you hanging around me like a lost puppy!"

Becker gained a hurt look. He nodded, "right. If that's how you feel I'll just leave you alone then, yeah?"

"Fine," Connor replied and turned away from his friend and stalked towards his lab.

"Fine," Becker breathed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The captain turned and hardened his features to show nothing. He moved swiftly to the training room, with purpose.

Connor entered his lab and leant back against his door. His heavy breathing had slowed, and only now he had walked around half the ARC did he realise what he had done. He had blamed his best friend for his own damn problems. Now he began to see the rational side of things, Connor know what he had to do, to fix everything. His problems, the Bloodlust, and his friendships (all of them).

But the first thing he had to do was salvage what was left of Becker's and his own friendship.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Connor re-entered the ARC after taking a shopping trip to collect some supplies to help him with his big project, and a To Do List.

First on the agenda:

Find Becker.

The amber-eyed man dumbed what he didn't need for this job in his lab, retrieving a small old cardboard box, only about 2 1/2 inches squared. He left his lab and walked towards the training range, he was almost a hundred percent sure Becker was there.

Connor opened the door to a large room with a shooting range at one end, dummy creatures at either side of the room and some crash mats in the middle of the room. There were three soldiers shooting, two sparing on the mats and five practicing all sorts of fighting types on the dummies. A soldier walked out of the locker/shower room attached to the training room.

Connor turned to the woman, " 'scuse me. Do you know where Becker is?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, sir, but I think he went for his lunch break," she replied.

"Ok, thanks," Connor turned to leave. What to do now? He had to fix this friendship. That was all he had going for him right now. Connor felt his heart rate increase slightly, and he knew if he didn't calm down, the Bloodlust would try to take over again. He couldn't let that happen. Connor dropped the gift off in his lab then left for the gym.

He pushed the door open and walked in. He looked around and tried to decide what to use first. Punching bag. _No, it would mess up me broken finger_. Weight bench. _No, boring_. Pull up bar. _Why not?_

Connor moved through the gap, leading to a secondary workout space, and looked left. ' _Still haven't fixed the punching bag I see_ ' Connor thought, then turned right. The black pull up bar dangled from the ceiling by a chain at either end. He walked up to it and turned around, so he wasn't facing the wall. He jumped up and grabbed the bar. And then he started to do pull ups.

Connor even pushed through the pain in his broken finger and torn back. In fact, it hardly registered as pain to him. After a while, he dropped his right hand down and just did pull ups with his left, then swapped to his right, then went back to 2 hands.

 **-PRIMEVAL-PRIMEVAL-PRIMEVAL-**

Becker had left the training room, after taking his anger out on the creature dummies there, he had calmed down and so he went to find Connor. The captain swung by the other man's lab, but he wasn't there. Becker went to the gym, but the man wasn't there. So he gave up and decided that if Connor didn't want to be found, he wasn't going to be. So the captain left to get some lunch, he would talk to his friend after lunch.

After eating a very nice steak, Becker went back to the ARC and decided to look for Connor again. His lab. No. The break room. No. The Hub. No. The vents above the Hub. No. Gym then.

The soldier walked into the gym. There was no one in the main area, but he could hear some rattling from the second workout area. Becker walked round it and, _hallelujah!_ Connor was there.

Connor stopped his pull ups and dropped to the floor, "hey, Becker. Um, stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back. Stay."

Becker sighed, but stayed where he was.

A few minutes later, Connor jogged back in and skidded around the corner. Becker turned around to face his friend.

"I wanted to say sorry," the Yorkshire man told his friend and held out a two inch by two inch box.

"What's this?" the captain asked, pointing to the box.

"Just a little something to say sorry for shouting at you. And...happy birthday, Namir. For tomorrow," Connor replied.

Becker hesitantly took the box. He took the lid off, inside lay an interact leopard figure on a leather strap necklace. The captain pulled the necklace out and passed the box back to Connor. Becker held the necklace up to the light. He was speechless. He put the necklace on over his head.

"I made it in the Cretaceous," Connor told his friend, "the figure that is. Well, actually I started it in the past," he was rambling now, "but I finished it just yesterday. The leather strap I got today-"

"Connor," Becker interrupted.

"In my lunch break-" Connor continued.

"Connor," said man finally stopped talking, "I love it. Thank you," Becker smiled. It was one of those rare true smiles which you know he means.

Connor grinned at his best friend, "your welcome."

"Come here," Becker said and pulled his friend in for a hug, "Connor, why's your back wet?"

Connor pulled out of the hug, "I think it's just sweet," the man looked ill.

"Conn, are you ok?" the captain asked.

Connor nodded and closed his eyes, "I'm, I'm fine," he reopened his eyes and swallowed, "just feel a bit-" the Yorkshire man collapsed.

"Connor!" Becker shouted. He lunged forward and caught Connor just before his head smacked into the concrete floor, "Connor! Speak to me!" he felt for a pulse, it was there but racing.

 **Come on, you had to see that coming!**

 **FYI, I have a few ideas for some later chaps, but there will either be a giant time gap for when the chaps are based or I will put this story on hold until I get more ideas. If you have any ideas, please tell me so I can either add them in or adapt them and add them in and even if I don't use your idea, it might spark an idea in me.**

 **Thanks for all,**

 **Shunters ;D**


	7. Waking

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much? There a vote at the end of some chaps, please answer them to help me continue this story

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language, maybe. Ends on a cliff-hanger, again, I just love doing that. Possible future slash of Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. Sorry it took me quite a long time to update, I just posted up a new fic (Alice/Primeval) which I had to post while I had the inspiration, but then I got this idea. It's quite weird in the beginning, but I'm just going will it. Shunters.**

 **Waking**

Connor was drifting. Drifting endlessly through a black void of nothingness. He was content. He was happy and at peace with everything. Nothing hurt. Nothing tore at his insides. Nothing screamed at him to get out. There was...nothing. It relaxed him.

Suddenly there was a spec of light in the darkness. It got closer and closer, until all Connor could see was white. And then the light dissipated into his surroundings.

He was standing, bare foot, on a soft grass meadow. The meadow was on the edge of a cliff. The cliff overlooked a crystal blue ocean. A great stone dragon stood in the ocean, crystal water pouring from its mouth. A soft grass island rose up from near the centre of the ocean, a stone bridge leading to it.

Connor walked across the bridge and onto the island. On the island sat a fox.

"Hey, I'm Fred," the fox said.

"Um, 'ello, Fred, I'm Connor," somehow a talking fox didn't surprise him.

"I know who ya are," the fox said.

"Right. Where are we?" Connor asked.

"Believe it or not we're in your head," a posh voice said. Connor looked to his left and discovered it was a small pig. A pig with a moustache, top hat and a monocle.

"What?" Connor asked the pig.

"Don't ask," the fox replied.

"I'm Colin," said the pig.

"Colin?" asked Connor.

"Yes?" asked the pig.

"Right. Ok..." Connor said. He looked out across the ocean and towards the shore. He noticed a group of people washing ashore, "who are they?"

"We all swim in different oceans, but land on the same shore," Fred replied.

"And, what's that supposed to mean?" Connor asked.

"It's a metaphor, but here it's real. Let's try another; if life is just a highway, your soul a car, it isn't the journey that counts," the fox responded.

"So, it doesn't matter what we do in life, we all end up in the same place," Connor deduced.

"Exactly," the fox replied.

"Is this that place?" the man asked.

"Yes. And no," the pig replied.

"That doesn't make sense. How can it be something but not?" Connor asked.

"Simply. It is what it is, but it isn't what is," Fred said, clearly pronouncing each word.

"What?" the amber-eyed man asked.

"It is what it is, but it isn't what is," Colin repeated.

"I heard what he said," Connor told the pig, "but what does it mean?"

"What does what mean?" Colin asked.

"What he said," the man clarified.

"What who said?" the pig asked.

"What Fred said," Connor was getting annoyed.

"What did Fred say?" The posh pig asked. He was clearly enjoying this.

"As amusing as this is, we must be getting on. It simply means that this place is what it is, but it isn't what _actually_ is," Fred responded.

"So it's a replica?" Connor checked.

"It could be. But it's not," Fred answered.

"Have I gone mad?" Connor asked.

"I'm afraid so. You are entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret," Colin told him, "all the best people are."

"Madness is not a state of mind, Connor," Fred began, "madness is a place. Let's go there. Shall we?"

"What?" Connor asked.

"No time to explain," the fox said as he moved towards the edge of the island. A stone staircase slowly started to appear, piece by piece, leading to the shore. Fred and Colin walked off the edge and began to walk through air on cloud like mist, "we must be getting on."

Connor chose to take the stairs, "alright," Connor sighed.

"So why am I here?" Connor asked when only a quarter down the massive staircase.

"The universe doesn't like peas mixed with its porridge," Colin told the man as he floated past the man's head.

"And, what does that mean?" Connor asked.

"You're scattered, Connor," Fred began, floating in front of the man's head, "you've been through too many temporal rifts in too short a time," a misty image of Connor in ancient Egypt appeared by the fox, "first ancient Egypt, then The Future," the image changed to suit what the fox said, "then the Triassic, followed by the Cretaceous, and back to where you belong in the 21st Century. The Anomalies, what you saw, and did, there, had an effect on your fragile human mind."

"But Helen went through," Connor told the fox.

"And you think she's sane?" Fred asked.

"Good point," Connor nodded, "so I'm here to, what, fix myself?"

"Now you're getting it," Colin replied.

Connor continued down the stairs. A while later, the man and the animals reached the end of the staircase on the beach. The amber-eyed man stepped onto the beach and the stone staircase crumbled and fell as sand into the sea. Connor walked up to one of the people washed ashore, and crouched down.

"Don't bother. They're perfectly fine, and even if they weren't, we're in your head they're not real," Colin told the man.

Connor stood and walked towards a moss covered staircase hidden in the trees. He walked up the stairs, the fox and the pig floating up beside him. The staircase was carved out of a great mountain, moss covering the stairs and vines dangling around them. The trio reached the top of the winding stairs, moving onto the jungle grass of the mountain. They looked out across and into the circle of mountains. In the centre stood a great, white city. Knight like buildings were scattered around the place and a castle rose out of the ground. Some of the buildings were in ruins, while some had started to rot or crumble.

"My mind is in ruins," Connor breathed.

"Quite," Colin agreed.

"What do I do to fix this?" Connor asked.

"Why ask 'what', when the delicious question is 'when'?" Colin replied.

"So, _when_ am I going to fix this?" the man asked.

"Hmmm, that is a good question," the posh pig said.

"Why not start now?" Fred told Connor.

* * *

Connor was drifting. Drifting endlessly through a black void of nothingness. He was content. He was happy and at peace with everything. Nothing hurt. Nothing tore at his insides. Nothing screamed at him to get out. There was...nothing. It relaxed him.

But as Connor listened, he heard an infuriating beeping. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. What was making that sound? As he listened closer, Connor could hear a dripping. Beep, drip. Beep, drip. Beep, drip. Beep, drip. That's a strange combo. He listened closer and could hear a tapping, like footsteps. Beep, drip tap, tap. Beep, drip tap, tap. Beep, drip tap, tap. Beep, drip tap, tap. Weird. He listened closer, a clicking. Beep click drip tap, tap click. Beep click drip tap, tap click. Beep click drip tap, tap click. Beep click drip tap, tap click. Kind of musical. The more he heard, the more sounds he added. Beep inhale click exhale drip inhale tap, tap click exhale. Beep inhale buzz click exhale buzz drip inhale buzz tap, tap click exhale buzz.

As the music went on, Connor felt the need to open his eyes. So he did. Beep inhale buzz click exhale, open eyes. The man was met by a blinding white light.

"Connor?" he heard. _'Becker'_ Connor thought.

"Beep inhale buzz click exhale buzz drip inhale buzz tap, tap click exhale buzz," Connor replied, exactly in time to the noises.

"What?" the captain asked.

"It's the sounds of the hospital bay. Beep - heart monitor. Inhale - visitor breathing. Buzz - lights. Click - typing. Exhale - breathing. Drip - saline bag. Tap - footstep," Connor elaborated.

"You can hear all that?" Becker asked.

"Yep," Connor replied.

Becker grabbed the remote to the bed and sat Connor's bed up.

"Thanks," the man said.

The door opened and Dr. Pawley walked in, "good to see you're awake."

"Well, I'm here to please," Connor smiled a bit. The trio laughed.

"Do you know why he collapsed yet?" Becker asked after they stopped laughing.

"Yes. It was a mix of blood loss, from ripping his stitches open, and dehydration," the doctor told the pair.

"That would explain why me back was wet," Connor told Becker.

"Yeah. After I brought you to the medical bay, I found out it was blood on my hands, not sweat," the captain told his friend.

"Sorry," Connor said.

"For what?" the soldier asked.

"Shouting at you for no good reason. Not staying in contact. Bleeding on you. Everything," the Yorkshire man said.

Becker smiled and laughed, "it's ok."

"Oh, the blood results are back," the doctor began, reading the results from a sheet, "there's no infectious diseases or parasites. However, there was an increase in the level of Selenium and...paraffin."

Connor raised his eyebrows, "paraffin? As in the flammable liquid or wax?"

"The very same," Dr. Pawley continued, "the paraffin reacts slightly with some components in your blood, which is relatively harmless, it just makes your blood hotter than average. Also, paraffin bonds with glucose, which gets carried all around your bloodstream, the same with oxygen, this basically means that you're on a permanent sugar/oxygen high. Which means less food intake needed, and more energy. Selenium has cancer and AIDS preventing properties, selenium is also poisonous in high quantities but it shouldn't harm you as much as it would harm us, the down side to this is low iron. This leads to aggression, also the low iron would cause cravings for iron, which may include...blood."

"Right," Connor replied, taking the information in. _'Makes sense, Bloodlust and all'_ Connor thought. He said, "that makes sense."

"Also, while you were out, we got an MRI and X-Ray on you. We got the results back just now. About 20% of your body is scar tissue and there's at least 13 fractures or brakes that never properly healed," the doctor told her patient.

Connor thought for a moment, "yep," he popped the 'p', "that seems about right."

"Have you...have you ever craved blood," Sam asked.

Connor swallowed and looked down, "is there anything you can do about it?" he asked.

"I think so. We can try various iron supplements; injections, pills etcetera," Dr. Pawley replied.

"Cool. Will that work? Would there be any side effects?" the Yorkshire man asked.

"I'm fairly confident it'll work. As for side effects, there could be, but it's not likely," the doctor confirmed.

"Super cool. Any idea when we can try this?" Connor asked.

"I'd say later today, possibly tomorrow," the blonde replied.

The Anomaly alarm sounded and Connor jumped out of bed, "Becks, let's go," he moved towards the exit.

Becker looked for confirmation from Dr. Pawley, "it's fine," the doctor said.

The captain grabbed his gun from the bedside table and ran out of the bay with Connor. The pair ran into the hub and Connor ran up to the ADD.

The amber-eyed man began to type on the machine. He stopped typing and swallowed.

"Where is it?" Becker asked.

"It's in the ARC," he replied.

 **In case people weren't sure what happened at the end of the last chapter, Connor ripped his stitches while doing pull ups and collapsed due to blood loss mixed with mild dehydration.**

Please let me know if you have any ideas, I need them.

 **Thanks,**

 **Shunters**


	8. The ARC's Anomaly

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much? There a vote at the end of some chaps, please answer them to help me continue this story

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language, maybe. Possible future slash of Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. If you want to get a rough pic of Connor's and Tarya's knife-machetes here's what I based them off (but with metal handles):** Ka-bar Knives Tactical Kukri Machete

 **Thanks to:**

 **SkySorrow (guest) - I will be going back to episode dialogue, but there is a time gap between eps so I am going a but AU then going back to ep dialogue. In 2 chaps time, I'll be using another ep as a bases for my chap.**

 **All that favorited/followed.**

 **Shunters.**

 **The ARC's Anomaly**

 _"Where is it?" Becker asked._

 _"It's in the ARC?" Connor replied._

* * *

"The ARC?" the captain checked.

"Yeah," the Yorkshire man confirmed.

"Where in the ARC?" Becker asked.

"Hang on," Connor started to type again, locating the Anomaly's exact location, "it is...in my lab. Fantastic."

"Where is it?" Cutter asked as he ran in.

"In my lab," Connor said as he ran past everyone, straight for his lab.

"Connor! Wait!" Becker yelled.

Connor slid around the corner, grabbing his knife from his ankle boot and running into his lab. A Future Predator stood in his lab, just outside an Anomaly. Becker ran up behind Connor and stopped short of the lab. The others from the core team soon arrived. They watched as Connor slowly stepped forwards, the Predator curiously tilting its head and clicking, it sniffed the air and clicked again. Connor tilted his head as well and clicked back once. The Predator stepped forward and began to click, trying to communicate with the man-Predator. Connor took a step forward, coming face to face with the creature.

 _"What are you?"_ the Predator clicked.

Connor smirked, _"what do you think I am?"_ he asked.

 _"I don't know, that's why I asked,"_ it clicked back.

" _Go on, have a guess,"_ Connor tempted.

 _"Well, you're part Alpha, that much is clear, and you smell partly of them,"_ it indicated to the team, _"but they stink of fear and their hearts race. You smell nothing like fear and your heart doesn't race. You're their Alpha."_

Connor gave a breathy chuckled, _"not really. Actually, that ginger-brown haired man's more like the Alpha."_

The Predator gave a strange crackle laugh, _"that's not what my nose says."_

 _"Well,"_ Connor tilted his head then straightened it, _"I suppose by nature, I would be the Alpha, but that's not what their world is like."_

 _"Strange,"_ it clicked.

 _"Do you want to go back to your world?"_ Connor asked.

 _"Yes. How do I do that?"_ the Predator asked.

 _"Go back through the Anomaly, the light,"_ Connor told the creature.

 _"What if I don't?"_ it asked.

 _"You'll die."_

 _"Ok. I'll go back."_

The Predator turned and walked back through the Anomaly.

"What the hell was that?" Cutter asked.

"It was confused by me. I don't smell of fear, unlike all humans, and my heart doesn't race. On top of that, I smell like a Predator as well as a human," Connor didn't tell them about the whole Alpha thing, he thought that would be too far.

"What do you mean 'smell like fear'?" Abby asked.

"When humans are scared, we emit hormones, sweat and chemicals which all carnivores have linked with fear, and when humans fear something our hearts race," Connor explained.

"You can talk to Future Predators?" the professor asked.

"Yes. I learnt their language, and the 'BOOST' injection helped me to learn it," Connor said.

"So, if you can understand them, why fight them? Why not tame them?" Sarah asked.

"Because as soon as they become unconfused by me, they would try to kill me. Plus they're too quick to rage, too feral to control," he explained to his friends.

Tarya ran around the corner and towards Connor's lab. She wore a black skin-tight suit, a gun strapped to her leg, a knife on her hip and her two machete knives on her back. The Elven princess carried a plastic bag. She stopped and moved smoothly through the team until she was by Connor's side, "hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Connor smiled back at her. Both Tarya and the Yorkshire man heard a lot of clicking from the other side of the Anomaly, "we've got company," Connor told the team.

"It's a good thing I brought these then," Tarya said as she pulled two all-metal machete knives from the plastic bag.

"My knives. Thanks," Connor thanked her as he took the knives and holsters from her. He attached them to his back, then turned to the team.

"What should we do? You know these creatures better than any of us. You chose, Connor," Cutter told his friend.

"Right," Connor nodded once, then ran around the lab collecting all the important data, "Sarah, take these, put them in Cutter's lab and seal it off," the Egyptologist did as asked, "Becker, I want you that end of the corridor," the captain went to the right end of the corridor, "Cutter, the left end," the professor went left, "and, Abby, stand in the opposite lab," the zoologist did as asked.

Connor turned to Tarya, "you ready?"

The princess smiled, "just like old times."

Connor grinned back, "just like old times."

The pair stepped back into the hallway and withdrew their dual knives. The first Predator ran out, heading for Tarya. She ducked the arm, slicing her knife through it. She sliced the other arm with the other knife. She brought the knives back, swinging them around, then plunged them into the Predator's chest. Meanwhile, another Predator headed for Connor, he deflected its arms like they were swords. He swiped forward, slicing the creature's stomach from each direction with both swords. Connor turned around, facing Abby, while his knife faced the creature, as he plunged the sword into the Predator. He turned back and pulled the machete out. Another Predator ran straight at Becker. Connor turned, the knife flying from his hand and forwards Becker.

To the mere human eye, it looked like Connor threw his knife at the captain.

Connor turned away from Becker and stabbed a Predator about to land on him.

The metal soared through the air and pierced the Predator's neck just before it landed on Becker. Connor turned back to Becker, pulling his sword out of the nearby creature.

"Thanks," Becker said, "you know, for a second there, I thought..."

"I know," Connor said. He ran over and pulled the machete from the Predator, "I would never do that."

"I know," Becker nodded.

Connor turned and joined back in with the fight. Tarya and Connor moved as one, dancing with the Predators, as bullets flew passed them, occasionally hitting their mark. Wave after wave of Future Predators flooded through the Anomaly, trying to rip the team to shreds. More military units joined in on the Predator killing operation.

By the end of the fight, the team had killed at least 17 Predators. There were only 2 casualties from the ARC, both military soldiers who ignored Connor's orders. There were many minor injuries, the worst being a deep gash.

Tarya and Connor sheathed their blades and began to gather up the dead bodies.

"What're you doing?" Abby asked.

Connor dragged a Predator body forwards the Anomaly, "preventing more Predators from coming through."

The rest of the team helped in dragging and throwing the bodies into the Anomaly. The orb began to close, leaving two Predator bodies on the other side. When Becker asked what they should do with the bodies, Connor told them that he would take them down to autopsy. The Yorkshire man and the princess carried a body each, towards one of the big autopsy labs. Connor put one on the table, Tarya dropping her's by the side. The amber-eyed man grabbed all the surgical tools needed and two pairs of gloves. He gave one to Tarya and put one on himself. The rest of the core team stood in the hub, viewing the autopsy through the big window.

The pair preformed a thorough autopsy on the two Predators. They discovered that Predators have amber eyes, their bone structure was very dense, their skin was thick, their muscles/leg power were stronger than Usain Bolt's, and they had virtually no fat on them.

"You were right, Predators do have Amber eyes," Connor said and grinned at Tarya.

"It was a logical conclusion," she agreed and smiled back.

"Yeah, it was," he gave his usual dimpled grin, "come on, let's get cleaned up."

"K," the pair stripped off their gloves and dropped them in the waste disposal bin. They left the lab, telling the rest of the team that they were going to get cleaned up.

 **In case people were wandering what Connor and Tarya's machete's look like here's the type I based it off, but the handles on mine were metal:**

 **Ka-bar Knives Tactical Kukri Machete**

Please let me know if you have any ideas, I need them.

 **Thanks,**

 **Shunters**


	9. Nightmare

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much? There a vote at the end of some chaps, please answer them to help me continue this story

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language, maybe. Possible future slash of Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. Pretty short, just a small glimmer of something Connor did, but didn't tell the team about. Also some cute comforting moments.**

 **Nightmare**

After showering (separately), Tarya and Connor went home with Becker. The Yorkshire man wore a clean ARC uniform; black trousers, black T-shirt, and black jacket with the ARC logo on. Tarya still wore her black skin tight suit. Connor's clothes were ruined (again), but Tarya's were easily washable.

The trio headed home to get some well-deserved sleep.

Becker unlocked his flat, "so, this is it. It's not much, but it's home."

Tarya looked around. She could feel the warm, welcoming atmosphere and smell her brother and Connor everywhere. It smelt of home cooked meals, it smelt of love, it smelt of ups and downs, it smelt of...family. She smiled, "it's...it's perfect," she said.

"You can take my room, I'll take the sofa," Connor said.

"What? No, Connor. She's my sister, I'll take the sofa," Becker replied.

"It's fine, Becks, honestly. I've slept in worse places," Connor smiled at his friend. He turned to Tarya, "let me just grab my PJs and some bedding, then the room's all yours."

Connor got changed into his PJs, grabbed a pillow, and a blanket from his room and lay down on the sofa. Tarya borrowed a T-shirt and some trackies from her brother and went to sleep in Conor's room. Becker got changed into some PJ trousers, no shirt and hit the hay in his room.

* * *

 _"No, please don't!" the woman cried._

 _Connor walked forward, tightening his grip on the all-metal machete in his hand. The woman cowered against the wall, crying, "pl-please. Please. Please d-don't. L-leave me b-b-be. Please. I- I w-w-won't tell anyone," she sobbed._

 _Connor took another step, enjoying the cold in his hand, the metallic singing the blade produced, the whimpering little cub that cowered away from him. He knelt down beside the woman. He stroked the blade down her cheek, "shhhhh," he said._

 _"P-p-p-please d-don't," she muttered._

 _"I said shush," he told her._

 _She shut her mouth, her breath hitching._

 _"Good," he said. Connor took the woman's arm and sliced across the sleeveless shoulder. She whimpered in pain. He brought the knife to his mouth and licked the crimson liquid off, the metallic taste lingering on his tongue as he sliced her top open and pulled her to lay down._

 _"P-p-please," she stuttered._

 _"Be quiet," Connor hissed. He ran the flat edge of the blade across her stomach and watched her muscles ripple in response._

 _She gasped from the unexpected cold tingling over her stomach. Connor tilted the blade slightly, making a shallow cut above the woman's hip. The woman groaned. Connor ran the cold blade diagonally from under her breast to her hip, creating an incision. She cried out and whimpered. He whipped the cool metal under the woman's chin, she shivered and whimpered._

 _"P-p-please," she begged._

 _"I've already told you to shut it. I won't tell you again," Connor snarled. His voice was animalistic, scratching on the woman's ears, like a savage growl would, "one more word from you, and you'll get a lot more than a cut."_

 _The woman began to cry harder, whimpering._

 _Connor looked down at the cowering cub. He moved the blade, slicing her cheek. She whimpered again. He brought the knife down to the cub's neck. He swiped slowly across it. Crimson liquid poured from the wound. The woman chocked on her own blood and a lack of air._

 _Connor brought his head towards the woman's neck, dragging his tongue across the wound. A metallic tang rolled over his tongue and around his mouth. He brought his head up, blood dripping out of his mouth._

 _"Connor?" her heard Tarya's voice behind him._

 _The man stood and turned around._

 _"Connor!" Tarya's voice sounded distorted, a bit manlier, "Connor!" definitely more like a man, actually a bit like..._

 _"Becker?" Connor asked._

 _"Connor! You need to wake up!" Tarya-Becker shouted._

 _Then her voice sounded normal again, "what about him?" she asked in an intoxicating voice, "what should we do with him?"_

 _Connor turned and saw the man Tarya was talking about._ Becker.

 _"We should kill him too," Tarya answered her own question._

 _"Becker! You need to get out!" Connor yelled, desperately wanting his friend to get away._

 _"Hey, Conn," the captain didn't seem to hear his friend, the soldier moved forward, opening his arms for a hug._

 _Connor tightened his grip on the cool metal blade, he walked towards Becker, "run! Just run!"_

 _Becker just smiled._

 _Connor continued to walk towards Becker. His friend enveloped Connor in a hug. Connor slide the blade into Becker's stomach._

 _Becker looked down, tears in his eyes. He looked back up at his friend, "why, Connor? Why would you do that?"_

* * *

Connor sat bolt upright, "Becker!" he yelled.

"It's okay. I'm alright," the man himself said, "I'm fine."

Connor turned towards Becker and pulled him into a hug, "I thought..." he hiccuped, "I thought...I thought I...you were dead."

"It's alright, I'm fine," Becker whispered into his friend's ear. He rocked Connor back and forth, rubbing his back and stroking his hair, "you're fine, I'm fine. It's okay."

As Becker continued to comfort Connor, he thought back to how he had found his friend.

 **Becker POV (ish) a while earlier**

Becker stumbled out of his room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He stopped in the doorway, waking up a bit. He continued down towards the kitchen to get a drink. As he walked through the lounge, he heard a whimper from the sofa. The captain moved around the sofa to see Connor throwing his head around and whimpering. A nightmare.

Becker heard Connor mutter something which sounded like, "shush."

Becker shook his friend, trying to wake him.

He heard Connor mutter, "I've already told you to shut it. I won't tell you again," he then whimpered. Connor kept whimpering in between coherent sentences, "one more word from you, and you'll get a lot more than a cut."

Becker shook Connor, "wake up."

Connor whimpered again, the thrashing increased.

"Connor," Tarya had left her room at the sounds of distress.

"It's fine, I've got him. I used to deal with my roommate's nightmares all the time. Just go back to bed, Hil," Becker said to his sister.

"Are you sure?" Tarya asked.

"Yes. It's okay," Becker nodded. Tarya turned back to her room.

"Connor," Becker said as he shook his friend, "Connor!"

"Becker," Connor whimpered.

"Connor! You need to wake up," the captain shook his friend again.

There was a small whimper, then, "Becker. You need to get out."

"Hey, Conn," the soldier whispered and shook his friend.

"Run. Just run," Connor pleased as tears escaped his eyes. He whimpered and cried in his sleep. Until he shot bolt upright, "Becker!" he shouted.

And that brought the pair to Connor crying and Becker comforting.

 **Normal POV - more Connor POV**

Once the crying and whimpering eased up, Becker whispered to his friend, "are you okay now?"

Connor sniffed, "yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Alright," the pair pulled away from each other.

"I'm just going to grab some water, you want anything?" Becker whispered. Delicate voices are the best post nightmares.

"No thanks," Connor paused, "actually could I have some water please," he could still taste the metal tang in his mouth, the crimson liquid, the woman's blood.

"Of course. Just let me grab it," Becker tapped his friend's knee, "I'll be right back," he stood and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses of water. He came back in and passed one to Connor.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Becker asked.

"No," Connor shook his head, "I don't want to think about that ever again," the worst part was that it was real. It actually happened. Apart from the Becker bit. Connor started to drink the water.

"You okay now?" Becker asked his friend and sipped his own drink.

"Yeah. I just. I don't...never mind," Connor shook his head a bit.

"Don't what?" Becker asked.

"I don't want ta be alone," he admitted, sipping his water.

"Ok," the captain nodded, "come with me," Becker stood and held out a hand to Connor.

Connor looked at the hand strangely.

"I don't bite, Conn," Becker laughed.

Connor chuckled, "I know," he took his friend's hand and stood. Becker led Connor towards his own room.

Becker set both cups of water down, then sat his friend down on the bed and moved around to the other side. The pair lay down and pulled the cover over them. As they drifted off to sleep, they both felt safer than they had in years.

 **If you wanted to know why I kept calling the woman from Connor's nightmare a cub, the answer is that Connor was in a more animalistic Bloodlust type state and saw the woman as a weak cub from a rival pack.**

 **The next chap might take longer because I'm using an ep for the base**

Please let me know if you have any ideas for future chaps, I need them.

Any other pairings you want to see, please let me know.

 **Thanks,**

 **Shunters**


	10. Prediction

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language. Hints of pre-slash or bro-mance Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. Based off an episode, quite a bit changed, but same sort of storyline. Also some cute comforting moments, again. I've put line-breaks to separate the paragraphs in the song, but there is no time gap between each verse. You lucky people, you get this instead of me doing homework.**

 **Prediction**

Connor awoke from a comfortable, dreamless sleep. He was holding something warm. Then the past night's events came back to him. The nightmare, being held by Becker, drifting off with Becker beside him. Every time he started to have another nightmare, something would happen to make the dream turn good again.

Becker awoke from a comfortable, dreamless sleep. He was holding something warm. Then the past night's events came back to him. The nightmare, holding Connor as he muttered 'sorry', drifting off with Connor beside him. Every time his friend began to whimper or thrash, Becker would hold him tight and whisper that it was 'alright' and that 'nothing was going to hurt either of them'.

"You know," Connor began, "we're making quite a habit out of this."

Becker chuckled, "I know."

Then Becker's alarm went off, the soldier sighed, "time to get up."

Connor sighed and held Becker tighter, "noooo," he moaned like a child.

The captain looked down at his friend. Connor's head was laying on his chest, arms wrapped around his stomach, "come on, Conn, you know that Lester doesn't like it when you're late."

"And he likes it when your late?" the Yorkshire man asked.

"I've never been late," Becker said seriously, "and I don't intend to start now."

Connor sighed, "okay, I'll get up."

The amber-eyed man released his friend and rolled out of bed. Becker left his warm bed as well, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out today's clothes. What a surprise! Black T-shirt, black military trousers, and army vest. Connor left his friend's room and walked towards his own. He knocked on the door.

A muffled, "come in," came from inside.

Connor opened the door, "hey, Tarya, mind if I grab some clothes?"

"Course not," the princess replied. She was already dressed in one of her all black skin-tight suits, machetes strapped to her back and knives strapped to her hips.

"Thanks," he walked over to his dresser and pulled out today's outfit. Red skinny jeans, lilac-blue top with writing and a long sleeved orange top beneath it. He opened a smaller drawer. Black fingerless gloves, and blue checked scarf. He left his room and entered the bathroom, getting dressed in there. He left the bathroom, dumped his PJs in his room and went to start breakfast.

Becker left his room after, what seemed like, hours of styling his hair. The first thing which he noticed was it spelt of bacon and...fried chicken? That couldn't be right. The captain made his way to the open plan kitchen and saw that Connor was making one of his famous sandwiches. Bacon, chicken, chips and cheese. But he didn't have the time for chips, so it was just bacon, chicken and cheese.

Tarya was sitting at the table already and smiled at her brother as he entered the kitchen properly.

"Smells good," Becker commented as he sat next to his sister.

"I'm glad," Connor replied as he dished up the last of the chicken. He served the plates on the table, then placed the bread there as well. He sat down opposite Becker.

The trio began to construct their sandwiches. Bread, sprinkle cheese, bacon, sprinkle cheese, chicken, dash of cheese, bread. They eat in silence, too absorbed in the assorted taste to strike up conversation. Once they finished their food, they put the dishes in the sink for later and left for the ARC.

* * *

When they arrived at the ARC, Becker went to do security checks, Tarya went to train, and Connor went to find the newest myth Cutter and Sarah were exploring. Connor found the sheets and was reading them, while leant against a wall in the hallway.

Sarah and Cutter entered the hallway behind him.

"I've been trying to, erm, trace the origins of the Qilin," Sarah began.

"Also known as the Chinese unicorn," Connor said, handing the sheets to Cutter.

"Exactly, now the earliest reference I could find was in a 5th Century book, so I made a rough calculation, an' put it into the Matrix," Sarah told the professor, very quickly.

The trio entered Cutter's office. A swirly metal model of all known/suspected Anomalies stood in the middle.

"I love this thing," Connor told them as he stepped inside it and fiddled with a bit of blu-tac.

"Connor," the professor began.

"Huh?" Connor replied.

"If you touch that, you could be changing the entire destiny of the universe," Cutter replied.

Connor looked at the Blu-tac, back at the professor and said, "I'm not gonna touch it, I'm just gonna," and began backing out of the model.

"Whoa," Jenny exclaimed as she entered the professor's office, "please tell me this all means something?"

"This," Connor began, "is a 3D model representing all known Anomalies throughout history."

"All cultures have their own mythical beasts, like, um, the Lock Ness monster," Sarah continued.

"And my guess is that where there's a myth we'll find an Anomaly, now all we have to do, is date these myths accurately," Cutter explained.

"Like a road map, of time," Connor used his favourite analogy.

"Then, we can start to predict where and when, new Anomalies might start to open," Cutter continued.

"Call me stupid, but, erm, couldn't we have done all this on a computer?" Jenny asked.

"This way, it's more tangible," Cutter replied.

"It makes him feel more like God, you know with the creation thing," Connor said.

Jenny nodded and mouthed "okay."

"Yeah, Connor you might be right," Cutter paused and stood up from where he had crouched in the model, "but unless I'm very much mistaken, I think we may have made our first prediction."

The others all stepped a bit closer, taking a look at the new point on the model, "super cool," Connor said, "when do we go?"

"Not yet. I want to check my calculations," Cutter told everyone.

"Right," Jenny began, "well, you do that, and I'm gonna get a coffee," she turned and left for the break room.

"Have fun," Connor told Sarah and Cutter, "I've got some more calculations of my own to do. The locking device isn't going to build itself," he turned and left as well.

Connor walked to the hub and started up his laptop. He began type some more information on the Anomalies and make a few educated guesses as to why the electric current locked the Anomaly. He decided that it was because the electricity reversed the polarity of the Anomaly. And that maybe, just maybe, if he worked on it enough, he could reverse the forces so the Anomaly will collapse in on itself and close.

A while later, Becker came in. He had left his vest somewhere and was now very bored. He walked up to Connor, "hey, Conn."

"Hey, Becks," Connor replied, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, just bored," the captain explained.

"What? You? Bored of security checks so soon?" Connor asked, "no, that can't be right. Your Mr. Action Man, you don't get bored of security checks."

"Ha ha, very funny, "Becker replied. The pair both smiled and laughed at their shared joke.

"Can't help you get un bored though, I am close to a major breakthrough. Why don't you ask Tarya to train with you or something?" Connor replied.

Becker shrugged.

"Oh, I see, you just don't want your arse handed to on a plate by your sister," Connor deduced.

"Of course not. I just don't want to hurt her," the captain replied.

"Ok then, so you won't mind if we spar then?" Connor asked.

"Well, I don't want to hurt you either," Becker said.

"Ok...chicken," Connor teased.

"What?" Becker asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Chiiickennn," Connor replied.

"Excuse me?" the captain asked again.

"Bwwaaaack, bwack, bwack, bwack," Connor did his best chicken impression as he typed.

"Fine. Have it your way. Tomorrow, 1pm. Don't be late," Becker replied.

Connor looked up at Becker. The pair held a serious gaze with each other, before both bursting into laughter. Becker walked around to talk with Jenny who was overseeing someone work on the ADD. Connor went back to typing.

A few minutes later, Cutter and Sarah both walked in.

"Alright, listen up," Cutter announced. Everyone turned to look at him. He continued, "we've analysed the most recent Anomalies and put them into the model, the prediction is specific and local, but there's a problem. It could happen tomorrow, it could happen many years from now," he began to address Jenny, "I want you ta go and check it out, and take Sid and Nancy with ya," he indicated to Connor and Abby. The pair looked at each and themselves, then back to the professor.

"Um, I'll go too," Sarah tried.

"No, I need you here," Cutter's response was instant.

"I should handle this," Becker said.

"No, no, Cutter's right, we'll go," Jenny replied.

Cutter nodded once, "anything happens you call me," with that he turned and left, "Sarah."

"Help," Sarah whispered to Connor, "I've been taken hostage by an obsessive scientist."

"Welcome to our world," Connor smiled at her.

The trio get ready to leave.

"Connor," Becker said as he came up to his friend, "be careful, yeah?"

"When am I not?" Connor asked.

"I'm serious. I know you can take care of yourself, but...you never know what will happen," the captain said.

Connor nodded, "I know, Namir. I know."

The trio grabbed their coats and left. Becker looked after them as they left. He really didn't want to lose Connor again.

They took two cars, Connor in one and Jenny and Abby in the other. The car ride over to the abandoned house was quite for Connor, and only the radio disturbed the peace. The car ride for the two girls was a mix of chatter and radio.

* * *

When they arrived, they jumped out of the cars and walked down to the house.

"This is the place," Connor said as he looked on the detector, "this is where Cutter predicts the Anomaly will open."

"We better check it out," Jenny said.

"Then what?" Connor asked, "we just sit, twiddling our thumbs until an Anomaly appears?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that," Jenny replied.

"Hold me back, I don't think I can take the excitement," Connor replied sarcastically. He followed the others across the bridge and down to the house.

Connor bounced up the stairs to the house. He flicked the wind chime and watched it spin. He tried the door. Locked. He walked around the house looking for another entrance. _'Screw it,_ ' he thought. He walked back round to the front.

"Seems quiet enough," Abby commented.

" 'Scuse me," Connor said as he moved the girls back from the door. He backed up a bit as well, then ran forward, stuck up a leg and kicked the lock on the door, breaking it, "ta-da," he said as he walked in.

"Nobody in," he commented.

"How do you know?" Jenny asked, "they could just be upstairs."

"Well, one, nobody came running at the sound of their door breaking, and two, I can't hear anyone. Can you?" he replied.

"Suppose not," she said and walked inside the house, "what happened here?" she asked as she looked around.

"This place most be worth millions. Why's it just been left?" Abby asked in annoyance.

"The smell, maybe?" Connor asked. It really did stink in there, "it stinks in here," it really, really did.

"A bit like the sewers, or something damp," Jenny commented.

"It's more like they've been keeping animals," Abby replied.

"What kind of animals? Skunks?" Connor asked. Honest to God, it was one of the worst things he had ever smelt, "hey," he said and threw the detector to Abby.

She caught it and frowned at him.

"Thanks," he replied, walking towards the kitchen. The girls went upstairs.

Connor explored the downstairs. Pretty boring, average stuff. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. An empty glass, milk bottle. _'Strange'_ he thought.

He put the bottle back in the fridge. His phone rang, "hello?" he answered it.

 _"Hey, it's Becker," the voice on the other end said._

"Oh, hey Becks, what up?" Connor asked.

 _"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Becker replied._

"Yeah, it's going great. Nothing unusual so far, just a really nice, and really smelly, abandoned house," the amber-eyed man replied.

 _"That's good-"_

Connor heard Abby scream his name, "I'll call ya back," he told Becker. He hung up, put his phone away and ran towards Abby's shout.

"Abby?" he asked as he moved into the room and looked around. He looked towards the fireplace, hearing something inside, "Abby?" he asked a bit louder. He heard something in the fireplace again. Sounded like something moving in there. He moved slowly towards it. Then he heard something behind him and turned around just as-

 _Smack!_ Something hit him. Some _one_ hit him and they both fell to the ground. Connor hit his head slightly on the floor and for a moment he saw stars. Then Abby's face was swimming in front of him.

"-nnor? Connor, can you hear me?" she asked, worried he was seriously hurt.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you," he stood up, "was that you?"

She looked guilty, "yeah. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to make you jump, I didn't want to actually hurt you."

"That was childish," he muttered.

"We're you scared?" Abby asked.

"Li'le bit," he replied, "thought you were in trouble, didn' I?"

"Yeah," she smiled at her friend, "you came to rescue me. I am sorry about your head."

"No, it's alright," he replied.

She began to walk away, "do ya know why I like this place?" she asked, "it's fun."

And she left the room. Connor paused a moment, then followed. He paused at the door and looked back into the room, he could have sworn he heard something. Oh well. He shrugged and left the room. The trio continued to wonder around the house.

Eventually, after finding nothing of use, Jenny said they should leave. They stepped out the front door, "well that was eventful."

"It's a nice place, isn't it," some man on the front porch said, "care to explain what you're doing here?" he showed his ID to them. A copper. Great.

"Just visiting," Jenny replied.

Connor looked closely at the man, what he could see anyway. He had heard that voice before, seen that back. But, it couldn't be.

"Well the way I see it," he turned around to face the trio, "you're either burglars, or trespassers."

It was. It was that man. The man from the other side of the Anomaly. Not good, very not good.

"Do we look like burglars to you?" Jenny asked, stepping down towards the police man.

Abby laughed at that. Connor just looked at the copper with a blank face. He showed no emotion, he _couldn't_ show emotion. Not with this. The only bit of emotion on his face was a slight icy glare.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I've seen laughing girl on a wanted poster, yeah," the copper commented.

"He talking about me?" Abby asked Connor.

"Yep," he replied.

"Oi. Officer...?" Jenny asked.

"Detective Constable Quinn. And you are?" he replied.

Jenny looked around a bit, like she was just glancing, "we're property developers."

"You're lying," Quinn replied, "I should arrest you all. But to be quite frank, I can't be bothered. You people aren't worth the paperwork, now go."

The trio began to leave. Abby turned and asked, "what do you mean _'you people'_?" she asked.

"Murder tourists," he replied through gritted teeth, "you make me sick. Now get out, and if I see you around here again, your feet won't touch the ground, do you understand?"

"Come on," Jenny told her colleagues. They turned and left.

"Something strange is going on in there. Abby, stay here, if anything out of the ordinary happens, call us," Jenny said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked.

"To get some answers," Jenny shouted over her shoulder, "Connor, you're coming with me."

Connor followed the PR woman back to the car.

Abby heard a stick brake and turned her head to look, just in time, she saw a flash on red. Like a coat.

Connor got in the car with Jenny. On the ride to wherever they were going, Connor thought about his past, but also his future. He already knew he was going to go to the future, but he would have to do everything the same. He couldn't change anything, lest he effect the delicate web of time. He already knew what was going to happen to Becker, so he couldn't stop the captain when the time came, that would only upset the balance of time.

Connor followed mutely behind Jenny as they walked towards a house salesman.

He tuned out of the conversation, only really tuning in when Jenny said, "er, yeah, yeah, we're looking aren't we honey," and put an arm around his waist, smiling up at him.

He put an arm around her shoulder, playing a long.

"Wandered why it hadn't sold yet?" Jenny told the retailer.

"Markets been a bit soft," the salesman said.

"That's not the only reason though," Connor deduced, "something happened there, didn't it?"

The retailer went on to explain about the three missing boys. That only one came out, and some people say that the house is still haunted, that you can still hear their screams. The pair thanked the man for his time and left.

"Now wha'?" Connor asked.

"We need to track down this Ryan Mason. I'll make a call," Jenny replied. The pair jumped into the car. Connor thought some more about what to do when the time to visit the future came. He knew it would be soon. He just didn't know how soon.

They drove to a theme park. Apparently, Ryan worked there. The pair jumped out and found the man, he was working on a merry-go-round. They followed him around, Jenny doing most of the talking. But Connor managed to convince him that they were there to help. And Ryan told them what happened. They found out what really happened, and promised that they wouldn't tell anyone at his job about what he saw. Jenny and Connor left to go back to the house.

* * *

When they arrived, Abby was laying on the stairs, unconscious.

"Abby?" Connor asked as he ran forward to her, "Abby? Abby? Hi," he had the sensation that this is how the blonde must have felt when Connor himself hit his head.

"Must have fallen," the blonde explained.

"Let's get you up," Connor said and began to help her, "come on."

"Slowly, slowly," Jenny said.

"Just sit down for a bit," Abby whispered.

"Abby, what happened?" Jenny asked.

Abby explained what happened, saying that she couldn't remember past being in the bedroom. Connor suggested taking Abby to the doctor. Jenny told the amber-eyed man to stay at the house, while she took Abby to see a doctor. Connor was to wait outside only.

Connor stood on the bridge to the house, looking out across the lake. He was, again, deep in thought. Some movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head to see a little girl in a red coat.

"Hi," he called to her. She didn't answer, just stared, "okay," he muttered to himself. He started to search for his phone, he needed to call Becker again. But he didn't have it on him. _'Crap,'_ he thought, _'must have lost in the house when Abby tackled me'_. He groaned and hit his head, on his hands, on the railing. He began to walk away when the little girl shouted to him.

"No!" she screamed, "you can't go inside!"

"I've lost me phone, so...I won't tell anybody if you don't," he said. He smiled, then walked back towards the house. Connor walked into the house and found his phone. He rang Becker.

 _"Hey, Conn," the captain said._

"Yo, Becks," Connor greeted, "I told ya I'd call back."

 _"Yeah, so why-" he began, but was cut off._

Connor's phone hit the floor as he was shoved into a wall. Out of natural reaction, he fort back. Handcuff on one wrist. He got himself out of the arm lock, pulled his wrist free and kicked his attacker squarely in the chest. The man grunted in pain.

 _"Connor?!" he heard Becker shouting his name from the phone._

The copper- Quinn- rubbed his chest and ran forward, trying to punch Connor. The amber-eyed man ducked the fist. The policeman yelled and swore under his breath from pain. Connor kicked out and knocked Quinn off his feet. The copper grunted again as his back hit the floor.

 _"Connor?!" Becker continued to yell._

The policeman stood, "thanks. Now I can arrest you for resisting arrest, assaulting a police officer, and breaking and entering."

Quinn pulled out a taser and shocked Connor. The young man fell over, delirious. The copper pulled Connor to his feet and dragged him to his car.

* * *

Becker's phone rang while he was discussing the security breach with Cutter and Sarah. The captain looked at the screen and answered, stepping outside the lab for a minute.

"Hey, Conn," the captain said.

 _"Yo, Becks," Connor greeted, "I told ya I'd call back."_

"Yeah, so why-" he began, but was cut off by a loud clatter. The phone had been dropped. Then he heard a struggle. There was the sound of someone being hit and a pained grunt, "Connor!?" Becker asked.

There were more sounds of a fight, more pained grunts, and no response from Connor. Becker hung up and ran out of the ARC, collecting his gear as fast as he could. He sprinted to the car and dived in. The captain broke the speed limit several times on the way over to the house. He knew he should have gone with Connor. He knew something bad was going to happen. When Becker reached the house, he ran out of the car and towards the house with his favourite shotgun in hand. He burst through the door.

"Connor?!" he shouted. No reply. He looked around and saw Connor's phone laying on the floor, "damn it!" he yelled. Becker picked up the phone, shoved it in his pocket and left the building. He went back to the car and rang Jenny.

 _"Hello?" the PR woman answered._

"Jenny! It's Becker," the captain almost screamed at her.

 _"Whoa, calm down Becker, what happened?" she asked._

"It's Connor," Becker began, "he's gone. He's not at the house. He rang me, and half way through there was the sound of a fight, I got to the house as soon as I could and there was no trace of him apart from his phone."

 _"Oh God. Has the Anomaly reopened?" Jenny asked._

"No, there's nothing on the ADD. And the fight sounded like it was between two humans," Becker replied.

 _"Stay there, I'm on my way," the PR woman hung up._

Becker sat in the car and waited for Jenny and Abby to arrive.

* * *

Connor awoke with a burning sensation in his chest, his whole body ached and his head pounded. He groaned.

"Morin' sunshine," a man's voice said. _Quinn's_ voice said.

Connor sat up and discovered that he was on the back seat of a police vehicle.

He sat the rest of the journey in silence. Even when Quinn tried to converse with him, Connor really didn't want to talk now and he knew it was best to keep his mouth shut.

They arrived at the station and Connor was thrown in cell B5.

"You were warned," Quinn said as he walked away.

Connor sighed and sat back on the bench, back against the wall, legs on the bench in front of him. He began to sing slowly and quietly to himself.

"In the darkness of night,

He sits alone in fright,

There's no one to help,

He burns alone,

In the City of Light.

* * *

He rose to his feet,

He grabbed his bloody knife,

He left the town,

In search of some meat,

And didn't come back all night.

* * *

He wandered the woods,

And to his delight,

He saw the dancing light,

Through the shadows of fear,

He saw a deer.

* * *

The deer raised his head,

It's Hart exposed,

Fear on his face,

Frozen in place,

The deer pleaded and moaned.

* * *

The man raised his knife,

Shining in the light,

Crimson dripped from the blade,

He threw it through the glade,

Into the Hart it goes."

A while later and Quinn was back. Connor left the bench, walking towards the door.

"This is a blatant miscarriage of justice. I demand Hiatus Corpus," he knew it was a long shot, but he thought he should give it a try.

Nothing from the copper.

"I know my rights," Connor shouted through the door.

"Name them," Quinn said.

"Ya wha'?" Connor asked.

"Name them," the policeman said louder.

"The right to remain silent. Anything I say can and will be held against me in the court of law. The right to an attorney, if I cannot afford one, one will be appointed for me," Connor said automatically. He had learnt them for when he was in the military.

The policeman nodded, impressed, "you want a lawyer?"

"Also, I have the right to a phone call, and you should have read me my rights when you arrested me and therefore you now have to release me," Connor told the copper.

"I read you your rights while you were still out, I thought you were awake though," Quinn said.

"You can't just take people's rights away," Connor said.

The policeman walked up to the door and shut the window cover.

"You're not funny," Connor shouted through the door, "please," he began to knock on the door, "ya have ta let me go, I have ta speak to me friend."

The copper pulled the cover down, "you tell me what you were doing at that house with your pals," Quinn tried to bargain.

"I can't do that," Connor replied.

"Look, I know you're not a property developer, and you're obviously not MI5, so what?" the policeman asked.

"One phone call, I'll clear the whole thing up," Connor told him, "please."

Quinn unlocked the door and took Connor down to the phones. The amber-eyed man dialled the only number he could remember by heart.

* * *

Jenny pulled up beside Becker's car and jumped out.

"Took you long enough," the captain commented.

"Sorry, had to get Abby looked over by a doctor," Jenny explained.

"What happened?" Becker asked as Abby got out of the car.

"Hit my head, I'm fine though. But what about Connor?" Abby asked.

"I have no idea-" Becker's phone cut himself off. He picked it up, "hello? Captain Becker speaking."

 _"Becker," the man on the other end sighed in relief, "thank God you answered."_

"Connor?" Becker asked.

 _"Yeah, yeah it's me. Listen, I'm kinda in jail," Connor said._

"What?" Becker asked.

 _"Yeah, there's this policeman, Quinn, who really doesn't like us and well...he kinda arrested me," Connor replied._

"Alright, I'll pass you over to Jenny," Becker passed the phone over to the PR woman and Connor explained everything to her. Becker wanted to go with Jenny to intimidate this _'Quinn'_ and to check that Connor was alright.

Abby stayed to keep watch at the house.

* * *

Connor lay back on the bench, it was almost dark out, and he could feel the sun going down. His body still felt sore and stiff, like rusty cogs grinding together. He closed his eyes and fell into oblivion.

* * *

 _The woman cowered away from him, "please, please do not," she whimpered. This one was dressed like a royal from the 1800s. Brown hair in a bun, two pieces curled and framed her face, red dress down to her ankles with gold patterns on, corset, and matching high heels._

 _He stepped forward, "shut up," he popped the 'p', "or it will be worse for you," he told the cub._

" _P-please, I will d-do an-anything you w-want," the cub begged._

" _I want you to be quiet," Connor told her._

 _The woman shut her mouth._

" _Thank you," Connor said. He stepped towards the cub, knife drawn, and crouched next to her. He thrust the knife out and it plunged into her soft flesh, she cried out as more tears fell. The man pulled the knife out and stabbed the cub again, and again, and again, until the crying had ceased and then some. He licked the knife. Metal assaulted his tongue, bits of flesh and insides slipping down his throat with the crimson liquid. The man slit the cub's throat and licked the liquid from her jugular. His mouth filled with sweet metal. Connor lifted his head up, blood dripping from his mouth and down his chin, he licked his blade clean and stood. He left the building and called the Predators. He watched as the beasts tore the cub apart, blood still dripping from his face._

" _Connor?" he heard Tarya behind him. The man turned, "what have you done?" the princess asked._

* * *

Connor awoke with a start. He sat up. He could still taste the crimson liquid dancing on his tongue. The metal washing around his mouth. The chunks of flesh sliding down his throat. The woman's blood in his mouth, on his clothes, covering his hands. He closed his eyes and just breathed.

For the rest of the night, Connor sat thinking about his past and the future. Surly he would be punished for all the pain he had caused.

* * *

Jenny and Becker followed the policewoman down the corridor and to cell B5. Connor's cell. The woman unlocked it. Connor slide off the bench and left the cell.

"Thank you so much," he said and enveloped Jenny in a hug. He turned to Becker.

"Are you alright?" the captain asked, noting the stiff movements.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a hard bench, and well...Quinn kinda tased me," Connor explained.

"What?" Becker asked, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You don't need to do that. I already beat him up a bit, that's why he tased me," Connor replied.

Becker smiled and laughed at that, "fair enough. Still doesn't mean he's forgiven."

"Okay," Connor nodded.

Quinn walked around the corner, "oi! What the hell do ya think you're doin'?"

"Detective Constable Quinn," Jenny said, "I've come to retrieve my colleague. You'll be well advised to stay out of my way."

"What exactly are ya gonna do if I don't?" Quinn asked.

"Can I shoot him?" Becker asked. He was still holding his favourite gun.

"Unfortunately not," Jenny said. Her phone rang, "it's for you," she threw the phone to Quinn.

"DC Quinn," he said as he answered it, "no, sir, course not. Ye-...yes, sir, I'll do it right now."

"In my experience, the Home Secretary hates being woken up in the middle of the night," Jenny stated. Connor winced, "it would be wise if you didn't upset him again. Phone."

Quinn strode forward, getting in Jenny's face, "if you go near that house again, none of your fancy phone calls are going to help you, understand? Leave it to the professionals," he threatened.

Becker moved forward and pushed Quinn out of Jenny's personal space, keeping a foot in front of her.

"Actually," Jenny began, "it's now out of police jurisdiction," she put a piece of paper on Quinn's chest, "it's government business. So, if you or any of your people go to that house again, you'll be trespassing. Leave it to the professionals."

With that the trio left, Becker glaring a little at Quinn.

Jenny's phone rang as there got outside, "Abby?"

The two women had a conversation about the creature on the phone while Connor talked with Becker. It was day time again, Connor had spent almost a whole day in jail. The trio left the station and drove back to the house. On the way home, Abby rang again, she was going into the house.

* * *

Connor pushed the door open, gun in hand, "Abby?" he called.

"Wait," she told the trio.

The creature was upstairs. Connor went first, then Becker, Jenny, and Abby. Ryan stayed downstairs.

Connor thought he had something in the bathroom. They walked in. It was the stupid property guy.

He started screaming, "help! Help! Help! Help!"

Connor clamped a hand over his mouth, "shhhh."

Jenny told him to stay calm and shut up. He nodded.

"I'm gonna take me hand away now," Connor said. He removed his hand.

"Help!" the retailer yelled as he shoved Connor and ran away. Jenny and Abby followed after the guy, into the hallway.

Becker stayed to help Connor. He pulled him out of the bath, "you okay?"

Connor put a hand to the back of his head, "'m fine."

"You sure-?" Becker was cut off by a painful scream.

The four ARC employees ran to the top of the stairs and looked down. The retailer was dead, the creature ripping him to shreds. DC Quinn stepped into the house.

"What did you do with the others, Ryan?" Quinn asked.

"It was a creature," Ryan insisted.

The policeman pulled a gun out, "what did you do with my brother?"

"You got it all wrong," Jenny shouted.

"You stay outa this!" he yelled, pointing the gun at Jenny.

"Lower your weapon!" Becker yelled, cocking his shotgun.

Quinn pointed the gun back at Ryan.

"You're dealing with things you don't understand," Jenny said.

"I understand this creep killed my little brother," Quinn replied.

"Look just wait a second!" Connor tried.

"Shut up!" Quinn pointed the gun back at Connor, then shot once in the ceiling. Quinn eventually lowered his gun. The creature came out of nowhere and attacked Quinn.

Becker went to shoot it but it was already gone. Everyone both aimed their guns, trying to find the creature. It stopped for a minute, growling and hissing, Becker fired but the creature jumped out of the way. Then an Anomaly opened up and the creature left the room.

"I've got a clear shot," Connor said as he entered the backroom, the Anomaly in sight.

"Wait," Abby replied. She explained about the creature wanting to go home. And it did.

"So Cutter called it right, the Anomaly came back," Abby said.

Connor moved towards the Anomaly, watching for the creature.

"Has it gone?" Ryan asked.

The creature lunged out, screeching, it landed on Connor. The man grabbed the creature by the neck and lifted it up. He stood there, the creature being held at arm's length and trying to claw at him. Connor dropped it and moved back towards the others. Quinn burst in.

"Get down!" he shouted. Becker and Quinn started shooting the beast to oblivion.

They all stared at Quinn like they were seeing a ghost.

"Kevlar vest, standard police issue," he explained.

"I have so got to get one of them," Connor said.

While Quinn talked to Jenny about an explanation, Becker walked over to Connor, "you okay?" he asked.

"That seems another little habit of ours. And yes I'm fine," Connor smiled.

"By habit you mean, you getting hurt and me asking if you're okay?" Becker asked.

"Yep, that'd be the one," Connor confirmed. He looked down as he felt a sting in his chest. He pulled his tops up. A shallow scratch resided there, stretching from his right peck to above his hip, very minor compared to the stuff he got in the Cretaceous, "I can't seem ta catch a break, can I?"

"Ouch, you sure you're alright?" Becker checked.

"I'm fine. I'll stitch it up myself when we get home," Connor replied.

"Okay," Becker replied, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Another perfectly good top ruined, two in fact," Connor said, almost to himself.

Becker laughed at that. Quinn noticed how Connor said 'when _we_ get home' as opposed to 'when _I_ get home' and wandered at the story there. Becker gave Connor one of his waistcoats and explained that he found it laying in the break room. Connor put it on, not buttoning it due to the blood on his shirt. Becker's men finally arrived and the captain left to give them their orders about sealing the house off. Connor called Cutter and let him know about the two day's events.

Finally, Connor left the house for what he hoped was the last time. He walked out and hung up, seeing Jenny he said, "just phoned Cutter, told him he was right about his prediction."

"What did he say?" Jenny asked.

"What, his words exactly?" Connor asked.

"Umhum," Jenny confirmed.

"Something like _'of course I was right'_ ," he put on a Scottish accent for mimicking the professor. The pair laughed and left the house grounds.

"You need a lift?" Jenny asked Connor.

"No thanks, I'm gonna wait for Becker," he replied.

When Becker finally came out, he drove Connor home, stopping at the ARC to pick up Tarya.

* * *

Becker opened the door to the flat and walked inside, the others following him. Connor took his waistcoat off, put it on the sofa and peeled his other two tops off. He went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. He sat on the toilet and opened the case. The Yorkshire man removed the antiseptic wipes and cleaned the scratch, throwing the wipes in the bin. He removed the sewing kit and began to stitch up the cut, he was an expert by now, having done it many times before. He put the needle away and pulled out a long plaster, sticking it over the stitches.

The amber-eyed man put the first aid kit away and walked out of the bathroom. He threw the ripped tops in the kitchen bin.

"All done?" Becker asked.

"All done," Connor confirmed.

"Good, good," Becker said.

"I'm heading to bed," Tarya announced, "have fun boys," she grinned at them.

"Night," Connor grinned back.

"Night, sis," Becker replied.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Becker asked.

"I don't know," Connor shrugged.

"Tell you what, I've got the flat screen in my room, and all the Star Wars on DVD," Becker suggested.

Connor grinned, "okay. We got popcorn?"

"Yep," Becker said.

The pair got changed into their PJs, grabbed two bags of sweet and salted popcorn, two cups of diet coke, several bags of sweets and went into Becker's room. The pair sat down on the bed with their feast and began to watch the movie. The pair fell asleep at some point in the second movie, most of the food had been eaten and the rubbish thrown on the floor. Becker lay behind Connor, holding his friend to his chest. Connor's head lay over Becker's heart, the Yorkshire man drifting off to the steady beat.

 **I couldn't resist sending the boys off to sleep like that. Also, the same reasons for this woman being called a cub in the nightmare.**

Please let me know if you have any ideas for future chaps, I need them.

Any other pairings you want to see, please let me know.

 **Thank you for keeping with the story,**

 **Shunters**


	11. Split

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language. Hints of pre-slash or bro-mance Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. So Connor's presents he is getting look like this:**

Hat – 'Syfy's Alice, 2009, Hatter's hat'

Necklace - .uk/urban-male-jewellery/

Knives – 'Assassin's Creed Maria's Dagger'

Throwing Knives – 'Assassin's Creed 2 Ezio Belt with Throwing Knives'

Guns – 'Assassin's Creed 4 Spanish Officer Pistol'. The blue pistol

 **Split**

* * *

Connor awoke. He was once again comfortable, no nightmares tormented his sleep. He gave a contented sigh and snuggled closer to his warm teddy bear.

Becker awoke to Connor moving, he worried it was another nightmare. But then he heard the young man give a content sigh and snuggle closer to him.

"This is nice," Becker commented.

"Yeah. I could get used to this," Connor replied.

"Hmm, same," the captain said.

The pair lay there for, what seemed like, hours. Then Becker's alarm went off.

Connor groaned, "not again."

"Yes," Becker said, "I'm afraid that getting up for work is a daily thing, Conn."

Connor laughed, "I know," he released Becker and left the bed.

Becker grabbed his surprising all black uniform as Connor left the room. He knocked on the door to his own room.

"You can come in, Connor," Tarya said from the inside.

Connor opened the door and walked inside, "morning."

"Hey," she replied. She was once again dressed- like brother, like sister- all in black. She was just strapping her machetes to her back and knives on her hips. Her machetes- like Connor's- were the same length as her lower arm, from her elbow to her fingertips.

Connor grabbed some black cargo trousers (like Becker's), a blue T-shirt, a black waistcoat, and a yellow hoodie. He opened another small drawer, he pulled out his black gloves and the blue scarf he wore the day before. Connor left to the bathroom and got dressed. He walked out of the room to get more breakfast ready. _'What should I make today?'_ Connor thought to himself. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Bacon? No. Chicken? No. Eggs? No. Beans on toast? No. Steak? Yes. Connor took out three steaks, it wouldn't take long, all three people liked rare steaks. In Connor's and Tarya's case they liked them almost still walking.

Tarya left her room to see how Connor was doing with breakfast. It smelt good from where she was standing.

"Smells good," Tarya commented.

"Good, good," Connor served up Becker's steak, more cooked than the others. He throw two more on the stove.

Becker left his room and walked towards the kitchen, "is that steak I smell?" he asked.

"Yup," Connor popped the 'p'.

"Wicked," he said as he sat beside his sister in the kitchen.

Connor served the other two steaks up, putting the plates on the table. He sat down opposite Becker. The trio ate their steaks in silence.

At some point in the meal, Becker noticed how blue Connor's and Tarya's steaks were, "wow. You sure that's cooked?" he asked.

"Yep," Connor confirmed, "very good. It also keeps the cravings away like this."

"That's good then," Becker replied.

They finished their meal in peace. Afterward, they put the dishes in the sink. Connor strapped his machetes to his back and the trio left for the ARC.

When they arrived, the ADD went off. Connor ran to the hub and located the Anomaly.

"No," Connor said, "nonononono," he began to type faster on another keyboard, flicking from one to the other.

"What is it?" Becker asked as he came up behind him.

"It can't be," Connor whispered. He typed some more.

"What? What can't be?" Becker asked.

"There's two Anomalies. Both in different places, they opened within minutes of each other," Connor explained.

"We have to split up," Becker said.

"Yep," Connor replied, "Cutter should go with Abby, Jenny and Tarya, you come with me and Sarah."

"Okay. Where we heading?" Becker asked.

Cutter and the others ran in, "where is it?"

"Right," Connor began, "Cutter, you, Tarya, Jenny and Abby head to Bracknell Forest. Sarah, Becker and I are heading to an abandoned construction site in Farnborough."

Connor left with his team and Cutter left with his, no arguments.

* * *

Connor and his division arrived at the Anomaly site. The trio jumped out of their shared car and ran towards the Anomaly site, military men in tow. They walked inside the half put together building. Immediately, the scent of fresh blood assaulted Connor's nose. He swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to control his Bloodlust.

"Conn, you alright?" Becker asked, noting how pale Connor had gone.

"I can smell it," Connor said.

"Smell what?" Sarah asked.

"The blood," he answered and began to move up the stairs, "Sarah take Jackson, Smith and Barker, search the lower floor. Becker and Lewis, come with me to search the second floor. If nothing's found after a complete search, we regroup on second and move up to third to search," his military training was beginning to kick back in again. He took the three best shots and strongest fighters one way, and sent more men the other.

Connor led his unit upstairs, searching strategically from room to room. Connor followed his nose towards the sweet metal scent. In the third room, it became thick in the air and the mere humans could begin to smell it as well.

"And, you've been smelling this the whole time?" Lewis asked, almost gagging on the stench of blood.

"Yes," Connor said and moved to the next room.

A human body- unidentifiable to even gender- lay torn to pieces on the floor, in a pool of blood. Connor moved forward, looking closely at the body, the others shied away, almost gagging at the sight and the thick stench of blood. As Connor took in all the detail he could, crouched beside the body, he decided what did this and that the body used to be a male construction worker.

Connor stood, "male construction worker, ripped to shreds, my best guess is a raptor."

"Raptor?" Becker checked.

"Yep," Connor confirmed, "lots of long, thick vertical tears, most likely made with the raptor's sickle claw- that's the big one on their feet- they used them to slash prey and climb."

"Right, so not a nice cuddle creature then?" Becker asked. He was really hoping for something more like a dodo.

"Not so much, no," Connor replied, "come on, let's keep moving."

Connor lead the way through the house, he smelt the faint scent of an Anomaly - metal, but more sharp and static than blood. He walked through to the next room, there it was. The Anomaly. The permanently exploding glass bowl, with a fire lit inside and different layers circling around itself. Connor smiled. Just, so amazing.

"Right, Lewis and Action Man, watch the Anomaly," Connor ordered, "I'm gonna search for the creature."

"Yes, sir," Lewis replied and stood, gun ready, watching the Anomaly.

Becker stood next to his soldier, "you sure, Conn?"

"I'm sure, we need more fire power to watch the Anomaly than we do to take the raptor down," Connor said. He walked off, using his sensitive hearing to listen for any creatures.

He could smell more blood and followed his nose to another room. Another body, half eaten lay in the half built room. He walked towards it. Definitely a raptor. Or, more than one. He made his way through the building, listening intently. He rounded a corner, then he heard it. A crackle like growl. He stopped and listened. He heard claws scratching on tiles behind him, he turned. Within seconds he verified his target and shot it, out cold. He holstered his traq. gun, on his thigh, and began to drag the raptor towards the Anomaly.

"Hey, Becks," Connor called ahead of him, dragging the dino by the tail behind him.

Becker turned, "nice work."

"Thanks," Connor said, "stand back a bit guys."

The two soldiers did as asked and stood out of the way. Connor moved forwards, throwing the raptor through the glowing orb.

"Great," Becker said, "that all then?"

"I don't know," Connor answered honestly, "let me regroup with the others and we'll search the building, you two need to stay here."

Becker nodded, "alright," the two soldiers went back to guarding the Anomaly.

Connor left the room and walked to the stairs. He waited for Sarah and the other soldiers to arrive upstairs. A few minutes later, Barker led the rest of the division up to the second floor.

"Hey," Connor said, "you cleared the first?"

"Yes, sir," Barker replied, "no creatures, sir."

"Okay," Connor nodded, "we need ta clear this level, then move up ta the third and fourth. Keep your eyes peeled and your ears open, there may be raptors on the loose."

"Yes, sir," Barker nodded.

Connor led the group through the second floor, clearing it. Then up to the third. He heard a curious crackle-squeak.

"Shh," he said. He stopped and signalled the others to stop moving.

He peered around the corner. Two raptors stood, tearing the flesh off another construction worker. Connor indicated to the others that there were two threats and a body through military signs. The soldiers nodded in understanding. Connor indicated that he was going to go left and that Barker should go right. The soldier nodded. The pair moved forward. Connor tranqued the first raptor, as Barker tranqued the other.

"Jackson, Smith," Connor said, the pair stepped forward, "take these two back to the Anomaly and send them home."

The pair did as asked. Connor, Sarah and Barker continued to clear the rest of the building. The rest of the third was clear. Connor led the other two up to the fourth and final floor. He was just about to call it clear, when he heard something different. It was a cross between a bird's squawk and a raptor's hiss. He followed his senses, and there it was. A segnosaurus. It stood two heads taller than Connor, had red feathers covering its body and seemed very lanky. It looked a bit like what would happen if a raptor, sloth and an ostrich had a child. Long, dangling arms, beak, bird's feet and hands. Its body and tail seemed like that of a sloth, its neck of a bird, with sharp eyes and claws of a raptor.

The strange dinosaur turned and squawked. Connor raised his gun and shot the sloth-raptor-bird. It feel to the ground with a _thud!_

"That's the last of the rooms. Barker, I'm gonna need your help to get this this downstairs. Sarah go down and get Becker to help us with it," Connor said.

Sarah nodded and left to retrieve the captain. Barker moved forward and grabbed part of the segnosaurus. Connor and the soldier dragged the dinosaur towards the stairs. Just as they reach the top, Becker bounded up.

"Hey," Connor breathed out, "give us a hand."

"Sure," he swung the shotgun onto his back and grabbed part of the weird crossbreed. The trio dragged the beast downstairs and managed to push it through the Anomaly.

"Job done," Becker sighed and wiped his hands.

"Yep," Connor nodded, "Barker, Lewis, stay here and watch the Anomaly. The rest of you can go back to the ARC. If the Anomaly is still open tomorrow, then we'll send two more to take your place."

"Yes, sir," Lewis and Barker said, then moved to guard the Anomaly.

Connor left the building with the rest of his division. He jumped in the car with Becker and Sarah, the captain driving.

"Have your stitches ripped?" Becker asked as he started up the car.

"No, I used thin copper wiring to stitch it up, that way it wouldn't rip," Connor told his friend.

"Doesn't the wire rip your skin?" Sarah asked from the back.

"Naa, I have thicker skin now so the pulled of the wire won't do all that much," Connor explained.

"Oh, ok," Sarah said and nodded.

The rest of the car journey was sat in silence, with the radio singing in the background. Soon the trio reached the ARC. Connor jumped out and looked at his watch.

"Hey, Becks, it's 1pm, you ready?" Connor said.

"Of course. But the better question is, are you ready?" Becker replied.

Connor grinned at his friend. He turned to his newer friend, "we'll see ya later, Sarah."

"Ok, have fun," Sarah replied.

The captain and the Yorkshire man left for the training room. Sarah went back to the professor's office.

* * *

When Sarah got to Cutter's office, the professor was already there. Sarah sat at a desk and began to search for a new mythical creature to work on.

"Hi, Sarah," Cutter greeted.

"Hey, professor," she replied.

"So, how did your Anomaly go?" the professor asked.

"Pretty good actually. Although, Connor did have to drag a raptor and a segnosaurus back through the Anomaly, but Becker and Barker helped him with the segnosaurus," Sarah replied.

"A segnosaurus, really?" the professor asked. Sarah nodded, "was it really red? And did it have fur or feathers?" Cutter asked.

"It was red, yes, and it kind of had both fur and feathers. It had feathers on its head and neck, but fur on most of its body," Sarah replied.

"Finally, I have the real answer to that debate," Cutter said. Sarah laughed, "Was that all the creatures you had?" Cutter asked.

"No, there were another two raptors, and three human bodies," Sarah explained further, "not any of ours, Connor thinks they were construction workers."

"Right," Cutter nodded, "and, how was it with Connor in charge?"

"He was actually surprisingly good. It seemed quite natural to him, like he'd done it before, he made all the right calls and no one got hurt," Sarah said.

"Hmm, good ta know," he was quiet for a moment, then stood, "you got any other mythical beasts for me?" he asked as he walked over to Sarah.

"Not yet, I'm afraid, still working on the origin of Ogopogo, the lake monster reported to live in Okanagan Lake, Canada. I think it was seen by 'First Nations' people since the 19th Century, but I can't be sure it's not earlier than that," Sarah told the professor.

"So, what does this Ogopogo look like?" Cutter asked.

"It's described as 50 foot long sea serpent, a bit like the Lock Ness monster, a kind of primitive serpentine whale," Sarah replied.

"Okay. My best guess would be a...Basilosaurus," Cutter said.

"That was my thinking," Sarah nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" they heard Connor ask while trying to stifle a laugh.

Becker stopped walking and bent over, rubbing his chest, "I'm fine," he replied.

Connor stopped walking as well and turned to his friend. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to stop laughing, "I did warn you."

"Shut up," Becker said.

"Sorry," Connor continued to laugh.

Cutter walked out of his office, "what happened?"

"I kinda beat Action Man up a bit," Connor said, still trying to stop laughing.

Cutter raised his eyebrows, "any particular reason?"

"He said that the only reason he wouldn't spar with me was because he didn't want ta hurt me," Connor replied.

"Okay," Cutter said, "good to know you did just want to beat him up."

"Yeah," Connor was still laughing.

Becker glared at him. Connor stopped laughing, "I've got work to do," he said as he walked towards the ops room.

Becker stood up properly again and stretched, back clicking.

"So, how'd your Anomaly go?" Cutter asked.

"Good. Three raptors, one segnosaurus, all threats neutralised, and two of my men are watching the Anomaly," Becker reported.

Cutter nodded, "and how was Connor as your leader?"

"He was good, a natural, I would follow him to the end of time and the Earth itself if he asked," Becker said.

Cutter smiled, "he's grown up a lot since he first joined the team."

Becker nodded, "so I've heard. How was your Anomaly?"

"Uneventful, the only creatures that came through were a flock of dodos, luckily, they weren't infected this time and none escaped," Cutter replied.

"Cutter," Sarah called from inside his lab.

The professor said goodbye to the soldier, turned and went back into his lab. Becker continued down the hall and to the ops room. He sat at the table behind Connor, watching him work.

"It's rude to stare, Becker," Connor said.

"I wasn't staring," the captain said, "I was merely looking over your shoulder."

Connor sprung out of his seat, "yes! I've done it. Finally!"

"Done, what, exactly?" Becker asked.

"I found a way to lock the Anomalies. All I 'ave ta do is build a machine which fires an EM pulse through the Anomaly which will revise the polarities of the Anomaly so nothin' gets in and nothin' gets out," Connor explained quickly, his accent thicker with excitement, "I'm going ta find Cutter," he called over his shoulder as he ran out of the hub.

"Okay..." Becker said as he stood and left to do more security checks.

"Cutter!" Connor called as he skidded around the corner and into the professor's lab.

"Connor?" Cutter asked.

"I found a way to lock the Anomalies, but the down side is that it'll be very expensive if done properly," Connor told his father figure.

"So, I'm gonna need to talk ta Lester about this, then?" Cutter asked. Although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Connor nodded.

"Ok," Cutter sighed. He left the office to find his boss and ask for research money.

Connor collected the leftover work from Cutter's office and left for his own lab. He still hadn't collected the work from when he moved it during the Predator attack. The Yorkshire man opened the door to his lab and walked in. He piled the work to one side and looked around for some wires and anything else to use to start building his locking device.

* * *

"Right, listen up," Becker addressed his men/women in the training room, "we had a breach of security yesterday. Professor Cutter thinks it's Helen trying to brake in again. We have to do a complete search of the building. I want you to cover all vents, doors, windows, everything. I'm having a new lock installed today, it scans your hand print and has a facial recognition software, so I'm going to need all of you to register your hand prints and have your picture taken to allow you access into the building."

"Yes, sir," they all said.

"Right, Jackson, take your unit and search all the vents. Smith, take your unit and search all doors and windows. Taylor, take your unit and search _all_ possible entry points," Becker ordered.

"Yes, sir," the soldiers said and moved out to do their job.

* * *

Cutter walked into Connor's lab as the man was running around looking for something.

"Connor?" the professor asked.

"Huh?" Connor replied, still searching for something.

"You've got one million pounds to make your locking device. Go nuts," Cutter declared.

"Really?" Connor stopped for a second and looked up.

"Yep," Cutter nodded.

"Thank you," the nerd went over and hugged the professor, lifting him off the floor then putting him back down.

"It's ok," Cutter laughed.

"Right, I've got lots of stuff ta do before tomorrow," Connor said, he ran out of the room and to the hub, starting up his laptop. He looked through all the scientific catalogues he knew and ordered all the parts he would need to build the locking device. They would arrive later that day and the following day.

* * *

Much later that day, Becker walked into the ops room. He walked towards Connor, who was building something or other.

"You coming home at all tonight?" Becker asked as he leant on the side next to Connor.

"I don't know," Connor said as he moved around to the other side of the table to start building on that side, "I need ta finish this tonight so I can add the rest tomorrow."

Becker sighed, "so...that's a no then?"

"I'm not sure," Connor continued to fix some wires in the device, "if I finish this tonight, then I'll come home. If not, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"What about dinner?" Becker asked.

"I probably won't have time," Connor said as he moved to a different part of the device.

"You need to eat, Connor, you'll make yourself sick if you don't," Becker said.

"I'm fine. I went days without food when I was stranded through the Anomalies," Connor told his friend.

Becker sighed in defeat, "fine. I'll see ya later then, yeah?"

"Yep," Connor said dismissively. He continued to run around the device and attach bits and bobs to it.

* * *

Becker drove Tarya home and told her that he was going back out. The captain grabbed some supplies and drove back to the ARC, stopping by a Chinese shop to pick up some food on the way. He hopped out of his car and grabbed the supplies. Becker made his way back to the ops room, dropping some stuff in the break room first.

"OW!" he heard Connor shout.

"Connor?" Becker called ahead of him, "you alright?"

"I'm fine," Connor shouted back.

Becker walked into the ops room.

"Becker? What you doing back here?" Connor asked.

"Nice to see you too," Becker replied.

"Sorry, just didn't expect to see you," Connor gave a small smile.

Becker laughed, "it's okay. I'm here, because I brought you some food."

"Oh, really?" the Yorkshire man asked. He smiled, "thanks."

"No problem," Becker said, "so what happened to make you yell 'ow'?"

"Oh, I, er, shocked myself," Connor explained.

Becker tried not to laugh, "nice."

"It's not funny," Connor insisted.

Becker laughed, "yeah it is."

Connor glared at the soldier, then laughed, "okay, it is quite funny."

The pair sat in the break room, eating their duck pancakes, and sweet and sour chicken. At some point, Becker pulled a bag out of nowhere and passed it to Connor.

"What's this?" Connor asked.

"Happy birthday," Becker said and smiled.

"Thanks," the Yorkshire man said and gave a sincere smile.

"No problem," the captain gave a sincere smile back, "there's one from me, and one from Tarya in there."

Connor opened the bag and pulled two boxes out. One was a square, like a big jewellery box, and the other was a rather big square and a bit like a shoe box. Connor unwrapped the second box and opened it. Inside, lay a brown, wicker-like fedora. He pulled the hat out and looked at it.

He turned to Becker, "thank you," he grinned at his friend and flipped the hat onto his head.

"Your welcome, and there's more in the box," Becker replied.

Connor looked into the box and pulled out a leather strap necklace. It had a small metal rope (like an upside down noose) attached to it. Two metal feathers and an old coin dangled from the metal rope. He put it over his head and looked back in the box. At the bottom, there lay a key. Connor looked to his friend, confused, as he held up the key.

"I thought it was about time you got one considering you're not going to be moving out any time soon," Becker elaborated.

"Thanks," Connor gave his friend a dimpled grin, "I love it all."

Becker gave one of his rare, meaningful smiles, and a nod of 'you're welcome'. Connor put the box on the floor, the key in his pocket and began to unwrap the first box. It was a blue jewellery box. He opened it and smiled at the site. Inside, lay two all metal knives. The metal of the knives bent round at the end and towards the blade edge, they both had a swirly pattern in the middle. Beneath the knives, lay two holsters. Connor pulled the knives and black leather holsters out.

"She found them," Connor said.

Becker knew what he was talking about, Tarya had explained that the present she was giving Connor was all the stuff he left in The Future. Connor looked back in the box. At the bottom lay ten all metal throwing knives and a black leather holster for them. He slipped one of the knives out. It was a standard throwing knife: thin, silver. Except the handle had a small line design on it. Beneath them, lay another two black holsters and two gun. His small EMDs! The big one had broken, but he had left the small ones in The Future. They were pistol sized weapons, and for something so small, they had a lot of power.

"Nice," Becker commented.

"Yeah," Connor smiled.

"Try 'em on," Becker said.

"Okay," Connor stood and began to attach the weapons to himself.

He removed his hoodie and waistcoat and threw them on the sofa. He strapped the two knives to his thighs, the EMDs on his chest and the throwing knives to his lower rips, under the guns.

"If you didn't have the hat on, I'd say you look like you're ready to become the next Jack the Ripper," Becker commented.

"Is that a good thing?" Connor asked.

"It depends. I wouldn't say walk around town like that and you'd won't get arrested, but in this line of work, it would be very useful," Becker replied.

"Thanks very much," Connor said.

Becker laughed a bit. The pair went back to eating their Chinese. Soon, they were both tired. Connor decided to finish the locking device the following day. Becker had brought a DVD with him as well, so they stuck the film on and sat back on the sofa. At some point, Connor removed all his knives and guns, and eventually the pair fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

 **If you didn't read the A/N at the top, and want to know what the weapons look like, read the A/N at the top. The next few chapters will probably take longer.**

Please let me know if you have any ideas for future chaps, I really do need them.

Any other pairings you want to see, please let me know.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Shunters**


	12. Hospital

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language. Hints of pre-slash or bro-mance Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. Connor is wearing what he wore in the last chapter: black cargo trousers (like Becker's), a blue T-shirt black gloves and the checked blue scarf he wore the day before. This is based on another episode, I have also split in into two chapters.**

 **Hospital**

Abby walked into the break room and stopped. Becker and Connor were laying on the sofa, asleep. They looked so peaceful like that. She made that 'aww'ing sound that people make when they see a puppy and pulled out her phone. Abby snapped a picture of the two boys, then put her phone away. She cleared her throat.

Connor woke with a start and fell off the sofa, "ow," he said as he blinked his eyes open.

Becker woke up when the warm weight lifted off his chest, and he heard an 'ow'. He looked down and saw Connor on the floor, "what you doing down there?" Becker asked.

"I fell," Connor said as he stood up. He stretched, his back clicking.

"What are you two doing in here?" Abby asked.

"I was working late last night, on the locking device, Becker was kind enough to bring me some food. We were watching a movie and fell asleep at some point," Connor replied.

"Right," Abby nodded, she turned and left the room.

Connor strapped his weapons to him and flipped his hat back on his head, which had fallen off at some point in the night. Becker stood and stretched, his back and neck clicking. Connor looked at his watch, 8:00am. The shipment should have arrived.

"Our orders should be here," Connor said, "come on."

The pair left to the front gate, where their packages awaited them.

When they reached the orders, they dragged them back inside. Becker got some of the IT men to help him install the cameras and the new security lock. Connor unloaded his in the ops room. Once it was fully unloaded, Connor continued to build the locking device.

Becker had finished overseeing the first security lock installation and headed towards Cutter's lab, where Lester had asked to meet him. The captain entered the lab and stood at ease.

"Ah," Lester said, "any news on Helen Cutter?"

"I've instigated a complete review of security," Becker replied.

"You're sure the intruder was her doing?" the boss asked.

"I can't think of anyone else that could create an exact replica of a dead man," Cutter stated.

"Keep everyone on high alert. If Helen's back, we should all be very worried," Lester said.

"Yes, sir," Becker said and left to inform his men/women to stay on high alert.

* * *

Connor was hungry. Very hungry. He sighed then ordered a pizza. BBQ sauce, extra cheese and double chicken. Yum. He hung up and got back to working on the locking device. It was almost ready. He cut a wire off, holding the scissors in his mouth as he moved it. Connor jumped off the stall and started tapping a screen.

"So, this contraption is going to seal the Anomalies, is it?" Lester asked from behind him.

Connor turned, "er, in theory, yep."

"You know, after a _million_ pounds of research and development, I'm hoping for something a little more than theoretical," Lester said.

"And you'll get it," Cutter replied from beside the boss, "I mean, in simple terms, this machine'll reverse the polarities of the Anomalies, so nothing gets in and nothing gets out."

Connor nodded in agreement.

"James," Jenny called. The man turned and walked towards her.

Cutter walked up to his ex-student, "you're sure about this?"

"Pretty sure," Connor replied and gave a nervous laugh.

Then the ADD went off. Connor ran around to the machine and started to type on the keyboards.

"Ok, it's in the city," he announced. _'Oh crap'_ , "it's a hospital."

Cutter ran from the room, Connor following. Becker ran out from the training room, followed by soldiers, and joined them.

"I just ordered a pizza, I mean, come on," Connor told his friend.

Becker laughed at him. The group continued down the hallway and into the carpark. They jumped in two separate cars and drove to the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, they jumped out of the cars and entered the building.

"Becker," Cutter ordered, "take your men and look for any creature activity."

"Come on," Becker told his men and went to search the building.

The lights flickered out and the remaining three looked up, "power cut," Cutter said, "hospital's backup generator should kick in any minute, come on."

Abby and Connor followed Cutter through the hospital to find the Anomaly. They found it in an operating theatre. Connor went to find Becker, may as well do something helpful.

"It's gone right through the floor," he heard Cutter note.

Connor walked off and found Becker, helping the man with the search.

"What pizza did you order," Becker asked as they walked about.

"Barbeque instead of tomato sauce, extra cheese and double chicken," Connor said. His mouth watered just thinking about it.

"'Scuse me?" a heavily pregnant lady said to Becker.

"Yes?" the captain asked.

"Are you here with animal control?" the woman asked.

Becker started to say 'no', when Connor cut him off, "yes, yes we are. Did you see any unusual creatures around here?"

"Yeah, there was one in my room," she said.

"Show us," Becker told her.

"Okay," she led the way back to her room. She opened the door, "it went through a hole in the wall there."

Becker moved into the room and moved a chair out of the way to get a look at the hole. Connor joined his friend in looking at the hole.

"What did?" Connor asked the woman.

"I don't know. A ratty-chipmunk-beaver kind of thing," she replied.

Connor turned to look at her, "well, that narrows it down," he pulled out his mobile out and phoned the professor.

"Cutter, we might have a problem," Connor said by way of greeting.

 _"What kind of problem?" the professor asked._

"A ratty-chipmunk-," Connor said.

"Beaver," the woman added.

"-beaver, kinda problem," the Yorkshire man finished.

 _"Okay..." Cutter said, elongating the 'ay'. The professor went on, "meet me by Room 54."_

Connor hung up and left with Becker. Two of the captain's men joined them on the way. They found the professor and started to walk and talk.

"Okay, she how did she describe the creature, apart from the whole _'ratty-chipmunk'_ thing?" Cutter asked.

"Right, er, about so big," Connor made gestures with his hands, "protruding teeth, large and some claws."

Becker jumped in then, "we've had three other reported sightings."

"There could be dozens in here," Cutter muttered, he raised his voice, "okay, I need you both ta get this place evacuated now."

"Sure," Connor replied. Cutter tapped the nerd's arm on his way past. Connor turned and found a nurse, "hi, erm, we're gonna have to evacuate the building."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well," Connor looked at her name badge, "Betty, there is a bit of a pest problem here which is also causing damage to the wiring, and obviously, for safety reasons, we want everyone cleared out as soon as possible."

"Oh, of course, sir," Betty said. She ran off to get the evacuation going.

Connor turned and went after Becker to help evacuate the building. The captain sent his men to continue with the evacuation, while Connor and he went looking for creatures. The pair turned into a room.

"Anything?" Connor asked as Becker looked around.

"Not yet," Becker replied.

Connor's phone rang and he answered it, "Cutter?"

 _"We're trapped in the operating theatre where the Anomaly is, and...a woman who's about to give birth, so, I really need you guys out here as quick as you can, okay?" Cutter explained._

"We're on our way," Connor replied. He turned to Becker, "where're the operating theatres?"

"No idea," Becker replied.

"We need ta find somebody that works here," Connor told his friend.

"I'm a trained soldier, I can find my way around a hospital," Becker laughed and walked passed his friend.

Connor looked after him, _'unbelievable,'_ he thought. The amber-eyed man followed after the captain, looking for the operating theatre. Connor caught up with his friend.

* * *

"How difficult can it be to find an operating theatre in a hospital," Becker said through gritted teeth.

"What was that you were saying about being a trained soldier?" Connor retorted.

Becker glared at his friend. The lights above them sparked and some of the boards in the ceiling began to move.

"Catch it," Becker told Connor.

Connor looked at him, "wha' do ya mean _'catch it'_?"

"Catch. It," Becker replied as he pushed Connor towards the moving boards.

"Alright," Connor sighed and followed the moving boards down the hall.

"Get under it," Becker suggested.

Connor grabbed a nearby trolley and moved under the creature. He moved down the hall until the animal fell from the ceiling. Becker ran up behind him and they both looked in to see what Connor had caught. The pair smiled at each other and Becker put his gun down.

"Hello, mate, my name's Connor, this is," he paused, looked at Becker, "my name's Connor. How are you? If I'm not mistaken, you're a diictodon, right?"

The creature continued to make cute little noises as the two humans looked down at it. Becker cleared his throat.

"Come on, we need to get to Cutter," he said as he covered the trolley with the turquoise blanket that was there.

The pair continued down the corridor, looking for the operating theatre, as Connor pushed the trolley along. They ran into an operating room. With no one inside. Damn.

"There not here," Becker said as he turned around and leant on the bed.

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Connor muttered. The diictodon started to make a strange sound, like a screeching. Connor frowned, "what is it mate?" he asked as he lifted the blanket up, "hey? What ya tryina tell me?"

"Oh, fantastic, now you're Jack the Ripper and Doctor Doolittle," Becker commented, "what a strange combination."

"Shh," Connor said as he heard a replying screech, "he wasn't making that noise before."

Becker walked over and looked at the ratty-chipmunk-beaver, then up at Connor.

"Can ya hear that?" the Yorkshire man asked. Becker nodded. Connor started to run out of the room, "follow me."

The captain did as asked and followed after his friend. Connor pushed the trolley around a corner and almost ran into a nurse.

"Nurse Betty," he commented.

"Hello again," she smiled slightly at him.

"Hi. Listen, there's a woman stuck in an operating theatre who's about ta give birth, would you mind coming ta help out?" Connor asked.

"Sure," Betty replied. She followed after the two men as Connor followed the screeching.

They finally found the right room. Becker moved the saline drip and walked inside. Connor followed, leaving the trolley outside.

"Sorry we-" Connor was cut off by Cutter 'whoa'ing him to shush.

Nurse Betty came in behind Connor. The professor said goodbye and asked about the baby's name. Little Stanley. Connor left the room and Abby followed, Becker talking to Cutter ahead of them. Connor frowned at the way Abby was holding a jacket, like she was holding a baby. She showed Connor that she was holding a second diictodon and Connor smiled. He threw the blanket back for Abby to look at the male diictodon he had.

"Yeah," Connor nodded.

Abby put the female in and looked up at Connor. They smiled at each other.

"Looks like they missed the last bus home," Connor said.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Abby asked.

"We keep 'em," Connor replied.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"For now," Connor pulled the blanket back over the trolley and walked off with Abby, after Cutter and Becker.

The four ARC employees walked out to their car. Connor and Abby attached the diictodons to the back and jumped in with Cutter. Cutter drove the team to the ARC and Becker drove his men.

 **Very sorry, but I posted the wrong chapter last time.**

 **This is the proper chapter 12. Nick was chapter 13, which I will repost tonight.**

 **Once again, sorry,**

 **Shunters**


	13. Nick

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language. Hints of pre-slash or bro-mance Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. I use the terms 'father' and 'son' referring to the bond between Connor and Cutter, not in the literal, biological sense. I'm also so sorry if this is sad, but, it is in the actually episode.**

 **Nick**

 _The four ARC employees walked out to their car. Connor and Abby attached the diictodons to the back and jumped in with Cutter. Cutter drove the team to the ARC and Becker drove his men._

* * *

When they arrived, Becker's men didn't check the team's passes. Not good. They all jumped out of their cars. Connor and Abby walked around to their pets.

"You alright in there, guys? Comfy?" Connor asked them.

Becker walked up to Cutter, "they should have checked our passes."

"Yeah, your men are getting slack," Cutter agreed.

"You go on ahead, I'm gonna have a little word with security," Becker told him as he walked back towards the gate.

Connor, Abby and Cutter walked into the ARC. They went down the unusually quiet hallway and into the ops room.

"Something's not right," Abby stated.

"Where is everyone?" Connor asked. He was getting a strange scent all over the ARC. It was almost like-

Helen. Damn. _'Always trust your nose, Connor,'_ he thought to himself. He looked back down at Cutter, who looked pissed. Then someone else walked in. Holy crap. What the-?

"It's, it's you," Connor told the professor.

Cutter turned around and almost jumped at the sight before him. Connor was so absorbed in the two Cutter's that he didn't notice one of the Cleaners coming up behind him.

"Put Connor and Abby with the others," Helen ordered, "and take those lovely weapons away from him."

The Cleaner unclipped the holster for the machetes on Connor's back. Connor turned around and tried to punch the clone, the Cleaner blocked and hit Connor around the head with his gun. Connor fell back onto the floor, dazed. His hat slipped off his head. The clone removed the rest of the man's weapons and picked him up. Another clone held Abby at gunpoint to get her to walk, while the first Cleaner carried a dazed Connor off.

One of the Cleaners opened the door to the room everyone else was in and shoved Abby inside. The other clone threw Connor onto the floor in the room, threw his hat in, then shut the door and left. Connor tried to push himself off the floor, he fell back down the small way and blinked.

"Connor?" Jenny gasped.

Said man pushed himself up and stood. He brought a hand to his head, then stood up right. He brought his hand in front of his face, a small amount of blood graced his fingers. He wiped the blood on his black trousers and picked up his hat, flipping it back on his head. He turned to face the others.

"What is going on?" Lester asked, "and what _the hell_ has got into Cutter?"

"That's not him," Abby said,

"There's _two_ of him," Connor explained.

"Two versions of Cutter. I was right, it is some kind of nightmare," Lester said.

Connor tried the door. Locked. He turned to the others, "we have ta do something."

"Connor," Sarah said. He walked around to the woman, "we need to play this audio file over the internal sound system."

"We can't do that from in here," Connor said.

Everyone seemed to deflate then. Was that their only plan? Connor bent down and pulled the knife out of his shoe. The place they didn't bother to check. He walked over to the door and jammed the blade into the crack of the door, trying to jimmy it open.

* * *

Cutter walked over to Helen and his clone. He glared at the woman for hurting Connor. He looked at his clone.

"You created this?" Cutter asked.

"I borrowed the technology from the future," Helen said.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were smart enough for this," Cutter muttered.

She continued like she hadn't heard, "made from your DNA, perfect in every physical aspect."

"Physical?" Cutter asked.

"It has, er, limited metal capacity, enough to follow basic orders," Helen explained.

"It's still a human being, though, right?" Cutter asked.

"Free will is what makes us human," Helen said, "this...creature is nothing more than a living photocopy."

The professor got a sudden realisation, "please tell me you didn't do this to Stephan."

"No matter what they look like, they can never be the original," Helen replied.

"Why are you doing this Helen?" Cutter asked.

"Because I have been to the future and seen the final destruction of almost every living creature on this once beautiful planet," she replied.

"Yeah, so has Connor, doesn't explain why you're doing this, you don't see Connor running around like a maniac with an army of clones," Cutter replied angrily.

"I can stop it, Nick, I can save us from that," she replied.

"Look, whatever's gonna happen, is gonna happen and we have to leave it alone," Cutter said, "I mean, look what happened last time; you killed Stephan."

"I didn't kill Stephan, you did," the woman continued, "we know the course of evaluation can be changed. I can restore balance."

"You still don't get it do you? No matter how many times you interfere, you still can't get the result you want, nature can't be bent to your will."

"I really hope you're wrong."

* * *

Connor jangled the blade around in the door. _Click!_ The door unlocked. Connor pulled the door open and jumped out the way. Becker dragged the clone into the room. Connor went back to the computer to download the audio file onto a CD.

"Everyone alright?" Becker asked.

"Helen's taken over the ARC," Lester informed the captain.

"I know," he nodded, "her people are crawling all over the place."

"How many men have you got with you?" the boss asked.

"Just me," Becker smirked, "should be enough."

"Cocky much?" Connor asked as he removed the CD and walked towards Becker.

"Very," the captain replied.

"Could you two flirt on your own time?" Lester asked.

"We were not flirting," Connor denied.

"Shut up, Connor," Abby said, "and focus."

"Sorry," he turned to Becker, "we need to get this to the PA system."

"Ok, you come with me, the rest of you stay here," the captain said.

The pair left and ran down the corridor.

* * *

Connor turned into the room containing the PA system. A clone was there, it turned around.

"Alright?" Connor asked.

He ducked. Becker came up behind him and punched the clone. Becker continued to fight the Cleaner, knocking it unconscious. The clone fell and landed on Connor's arm. He pulled it out and run around to the computer to play the CD over the PA system. Connor slotted the CD in and started up the computer. He was about to play the sound, when a clone came up and slammed the laptop on his hands.

"Becker!" Connor yelled.

The captain turned around, then ran over and hit the Cleaner over the head. The clone picked up Becker and slammed him into the ground. Connor lifted the laptop lid up and brought up the program needed. It was almost ready. The clone punched Becker in the face, then turned to Connor. He grabbed a nearby file and hit the clone in the face.

"I can handle this, Connor," the captain said as he stood.

Connor smacked the Cleaner around the face with the folder again.

"Yeah, looks like," Connor replied sarcastically.

He reached to press play. The clone grabbed him and held him under the arms, not letting go. Becker stood and went over, grabbing the Cleaner by the shoulders and trying to pull it off. The captain pulled at the clone for a bit, before pulling back and punching it. The clone realised Connor, who staggered back.

"Punch him," Becker called from behind.

Connor put two hands up and made a motion, saying, "come on."

The clone throw a punch, the Yorkshire man caught the Cleaner's hand and twisted its wrist. He pushed the clone around, and down on its shoulder, putting it into a wristlock. Connor kept turning the wrist until he heard a satisfying _snap! Crack! Crunch!_ He pulled the clone back up to a standing position, still holding its hand. He slammed the palm of his other hand into its elbow. _Crack! Crunch!_ Blood splattered the opposite wall. He turned the clone around and kicked it in the back. The Cleaner fell forward and smacked into the wall.

"Nice," Becker commented.

"Thanks," Connor said as he moved forward and hit the play button. He took a deep breath. It worked. He smiled a bit.

Becker came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?" Connor replied.

"Yeah," the captain said, "let's go find the others."

"Ok."

The pair left the room, Becker drawing his gun, and they made their way through the ARC. When they were almost there, the building exploded. Connor turned, grabbed Becker and held the captain against the wall. Debris fell from the ceiling, narrowly avoiding the pair. Once it had mostly stopped, Connor pulled away and continued down the corridor.

"Thanks," Becker said.

"Don't mention it," Connor replied.

The pair made it to the room the others were being held in. Connor knocked on the door, "come on guys, let's go," he called.

"Becker?" Sarah called back.

The captain opened the door, "now," he told them, "come on, everyone out, now."

Everyone filed out of the room, Connor mentally checking them off. There was one still missing, "Cutter," he told Becker.

Becker nodded in understanding. The pair ran off down the hallways, looking for the professor. Becker moved a piece of debris blocking their path and the pair continued on. Connor stopped, noticing a body on the floor.

He coughed and called, "Cutter?" he turned to call after Becker, "he's in here," Connor moved into the room, shoving bits of debris out of the way. He knelt beside his friend and pulled him up, "Cutter?"

"We gotta get outa here, now," Becker told the pair.

The trio made the way through the building. Becker ran outside into the fresh air. He turned and waited for the others to arrive. Connor and Cutter made it out, coughing.

"Connor?" someone called.

"You okay?" Becker asked the man.

Connor nodded, "you?"

The captain nodded. Connor looked around, "Abby?" the Yorkshire man asked.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's some sorta bomb," Connor explained. He coughed.

Everyone was talking about casualties and asking who was okay, when Connor heard the professor ask, "where's Helen?"

"She must still be inside," Connor replied between coughs.

Cutter grabbed a torch from one of the SFs. Jenny walked over to the professor and said something that Connor couldn't hear through the ringing in his ears, the blasts from the building and his own coughing. Cutter continued the small conversation, then ran into the building.

"Cutter!" Abby called.

"Where the hell's he going?" Lester asked, "Cutter?!"

Had he really just going back to save that insane woman? What a pair they were. A while later, another part of the building exploded.

"He's been gone too long," Jenny noticed.

Connor looked to Abby. She knew what he was going to do, "be careful," she told him.

He gave a slight nod and took off, running into the building. He heard Lester call after him, but didn't pay any attention. As Connor made it into the building, the stench of burning rubber hit his nose. The crackling of the fire and the bangs of explosions filled his ears. He kept running, calling his mentor's name. The smoke stung his eyes and his senses were overwhelmed. But he didn't care. He called out to the professor again. He turned into a new room. He saw his mentor laying on the ground. Amongst the burning smells, Connor smelt the unique sweet scent of metal. Blood.

"Cutter," he breathed. He moved forward and dropped to his knees next to his father figure.

"Connor," he gasped, "good man."

"You hold on," Connor told him, "I'm gonna get you out," he tried to pick the professor up, but stopped as he yelled out in pain.

"Don't," Cutter paused, "don't do that."

"Sorry," Connor apologised.

Cutter brought his hand up to cup Connor's check, "it's okay, just, sit with me. Alright?"

"Okay," Connor flopped down next to the professor, Cutter's hand moving to push himself up more.

"Helen had these on her," the professor pointed to Connor's weapons, "I thought you might want them."

"Th-thank you," Connor stuttered.

"It's okay. And this," Cutter said and pulled an artefact out of his coat, "this matters. I don't know why, but it does...so, you have to find out what it means, okay?"

"Okay," Connor agreed.

"It's on you now."

"No. No. We can do this together, we've always done this together."

"No. Not this time," Cutter leant his head on his son's shoulder, "tell...tell Claudia Brown...never mind, doesn't matter."

Connor listen, hearing his father taking his final breaths and his heart beating for the last time. Connor leant his head atop Cutter's. A tear slid down his cheek. Connor sat there for as long as he could bear the fire. Finally, he stood. He picked up the professor, the weapons and The Artefact. He carried them through the ARC and outside. Becker spotted him and Cutter. The captain ran up, helping Connor lower the professor to the ground. The main ARC team ran up, gathering around the body. Connor moved the coat full of items out of the way. All at once, the sounds of the world snapped back into reality.

"Get an ambulance," Lester demanded someone.

"It's too late," Connor told them.

"What?" Abby gasped. She looked up at Connor, "no."

"It can't be," Jenny muttered quietly, "oh, God, there was something I was gonna tell him."

The girls started to weep. A tear slipped from Connor's eye, "I won't let you down, professor."

"We need to get this man in an ambulance, **now**!" Lester shouted.

Abby stood and turned around, hugging Connor. The man held her as she cried over the loss.

* * *

When Connor and Becker got home, they didn't want to do anything. Tarya came out of her room and asked what was wrong. Connor just left his weapons and The Artefact on the sofa and walked into Becker's room. Becker explained what happened to his sister. She understood why they were upset. Becker walked into his room and sat down beside Connor on his bed.

"You okay?" Becker asked.

"No," Connor replied.

That night, Becker held his friend as he wept over his father's death. Connor eventually cried himself to sleep, listening to Becker's heartbeat and comforting words.

 **Again:**

 **'** **Father' and 'son' were metaphorical and not literal, biological sense.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Shunters :)**


	14. The Will

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language. Hints of pre-slash or bro-mance Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. I use the terms 'father' and 'son' referring to the bond between Connor and Cutter, not in the literal, biological sense. This chap will also be quite sad and short.**

 **If you are confused about chapter 13, please go back and read chapter 12, I posted the wrong chapter, but have fixed it now, so sorry.**

 **Jenny's ring:** "10K White Gold .018 ctw Diamond and Amethyst Ring. $118.99."

 **The Will**

The team had been given four days off after Cutter's death. A team of soldiers covered the only Anomaly Alert there was. The days, for Connor, seemed to blur into simple activities he repeated endlessly that day. His emotions couldn't seem to choose which one was needed, and he ended up jumping through the fazes of grief. Day One: denial and funeral arrangements. Day Two: anger. Day Three: funeral + depression = crying. Day Four: The Will.

* * *

The team had been called into a temporary office building by Lester. He said that Cutter had left them all in his will. The team was seated around a table in one of the conference rooms in the office building, when a lawyer walked in. He sat at the head of the table, placed a bag on the table, and opened the briefcase he carried with him.

"The last will and testimony of Nicolaus Ryan Cutter," the lawyer started to read from a piece of paper, "to Dr. Sarah Elizabeth Page, 'I leave you my Egyptian vase which I gained from a dig in Cairo' and a letter," he passed the items down after each reading, "Captain Hilary Namir Becker, 'I leave you the keys to my Ford Raptor and Unique Alpine TPG-1 sniper rifle' and a letter. Jenifer Catharine Lewis, 'I leave you a ring' and a letter. James Ben Lester, 'I leave you a model car and a suit' and this letter. Abbigail Sarah Maitland, 'I leave you my pets' and this letter. Connor Andrew Temple, 'I leave you my Dracorex skull, my life's work and the first gun you used' also this letter. To the Core ARC Team, he leaves a letter."

The lawyer continued, "Professor Cutter also instructed that his house and second car were to be sold and the money, along with his other money, should be donated to the ARC to use for further research and development," the lawyer left a sizable check with Lester and left the office building.

The team sat in silence, reading their letters from Cutter.

Connor took a deep, steadying breath and unsealed the envelope. He pulled the piece of paper out and unfolded it. He read his father's final words to him.

' _Connor Temple,_

 _I leave you with my dracorex skull because Stephan told me you were fascinated by all my dinosaur skeletons, particularly the dracorex, because 'it looks mean on the outside, but it's a herbivore. It's like people, in a sense, they look like one thing, but they're really another'. You are wise, Connor, don't let go of that. I have also left you my life's work, see what you can make of it. The final item I leave you with is the first gun you fired on the team. I hope that you will look at that gun and remember how far you have come._

 _I am sorry to have left you. And I am sorry to leave you with such a burden. The Anomaly research is on you now, it's your responsibility. And so is the team. I'm leaving you in charge._

 _The stumbling fool that came up to me and Stephan on the university campus is long gone. I'm proud of the man that has taken his place. I'm proud to have called you my colleague. My friend. My son._

 _I wish you all the luck in the world, and I'm sorry to leave you._

 _Love,_

 _Nick Cutter.'_

* * *

Abby unsealed the envelope and pulled the letter out. She unfolded the piece of paper and read the professor's last words to her.

' _Abby Maitland,_

 _The ARC's dear Lizard Girl, I remember the first time we met. You were just a girl who stumbled upon a dinosaur in the woods. The woman you are today, however is a beautiful and strong adult. Where you had strong beliefs before, you didn't truly have confidence in yourself until after Stephan's death. You have accomplished a lot since then, and I am proud to have called you a colleague and a friend._

 _I have left you my pets, I hope you will have room in your heart for them:_

 _Fred – Bearded Dragon. DOB: 12-05-08. Likes: cockroaches, crickets and mealworms. Dislikes: wax worms and king worms._

 _Sammy (Samantha) – Rosy Boa. DOB: 01-04-07. Likes: mice. Dislikes: bugs._

 _Keep Connor from doing anything too stupid._

 _Love,_

 _Nick Cutter.'_

* * *

Lester opened the envelope and pulled the piece of paper out. He unfolded the letter and read Cutter's final words to him.

' _James Lester,_

 _I know we've always had a strange passive aggressive rivalry going, but I hope you will follow my last request. I want Connor to be the new team leader. He's grown a lot since he first joined and the person we have on the team today is a very capable grown man. I know he will do brilliantly if given the chance._

 _The suit I have left you is to replace the one which Rex pooed on the first time you met him. I hope you like it. I have also left you a model 2005 Lotus Elise. The second time I was in your office, there was a model car on your desk. I told you to 'stop collecting toys' and 'get on with your job, or buy a proper sports car'. I hope this makes up for that._

 _I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you, but I know I don't regret joining the team for even a second, and I hope you feel the same._

 _Love,_

 _Nick Cutter.'_

* * *

Jenny unsealed the envelope and pulled the letter out. She unfolded it and read the final words of the man she loved.

' _Jenny Lewis,_

 _If you have received this…then I am dead. I am sorry to have left you, and that I never got to tell you this in person, but…_

 _I love you, Claudia Brown. Jenny Lewis. PR woman. Loyal. Strong. Team player._

 _I'm not much with words, and I don't often show my feelings. The ring that I have left you is something I hoped to give you in life, but I never have._

 _But don't hang onto my love. Move on. Live your life._

 _Love,_

 _Nick Cutter.'_

Jenny opened the ring box and gasped at the treasure that lay in the box. On a white gold band, lay three purple diamonds with one white diamond at either end.

* * *

Becker opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. He unfolded it and read the final words of the professor, and his friend.

' _Captain Hilary Becker,_

 _You are an excellent head of security, but you must learn to relax a bit more._

 _I hope you enjoy your new truck. The Raptor is a brilliant model; fast, durable, elegant, tough, the perfect vehicle. It also has quite an ironic name which I figure you can appreciate. The Unique Alpine TPG-1 sniper rifle is a beautiful gun with a beautiful design. I've modified it to take both darts and bullets, try not to kill the creatures though. Unless they're a ruthless killer from the future. Or Helen._

 _I have appointed a new team leader already, and I know you will follow him as well as you have me. Do not be afraid to tell him if you think he's wrong, but don't do it too often._

 _I'm not sure of how you know Connor, but he seems to be close to you and trust you. He needs someone to rely on, and I know you will be there for him. Look after him, and stop him from doing anything too stupid._

 _However I died, you shouldn't blame yourself. It was probably me being stubborn which got me killed._

 _Love,_

 _Nick Cutter'_

* * *

Sarah unsealed the envelope and pulled the letter out. She unfolded it and read the last words of the dear professor.

' _Sarah Page,_

 _Although you have only been with the team a few weeks, I have grown close to you and have enjoyed the time I have spent with you. My research into Anomaly patterns is now yours. I hope you can figure the Anomalies out, and continue my legacy with Connor._

 _The vase I leave you with is to replace the one Connor broke. I know it's not exactly the same, but I feel this one is better. It depicts the story of Ammit and a pharaoh._

 _I'm glad you joined the team and I hope you stay for a long time after I am gone. I am sorry to leave you with this, but you can't control nature._

 _Love,_

 _Nick Cutter.'_

* * *

Lester opened and read the letter to the rest of the team,

"The ARC team,

I have appointed Connor to be the new team leader and I hope you can follow him as well as you have me.

I'm glad to have worked with each and every one of you. I consider you all my family, and I like to thing you feel the same. Don't do anything I'll regret.

Much love,

Nick Cutter"

* * *

Lester went back to the ARC to supervise the rebuilding. Tarya wasn't included in the will (because she wasn't there when he wrote it) and was helping to put what was left of the ARC back together. The rest of the Core Team went to a pub after the will reading. The pub and grill they went to was Cutter's favourite. They ordered a round of beer, when it arrived, Connor gave a toast.

"Professor Cutter, may we make him proud and carry on his work," Connor said as he raised his glass.

The group clinked their glasses together, "to Cutter!" they said, and drank from their cups. They ordered some food and ate their lunch there. Connor and Becker ordered steak, both rare/blue. Abby ordered a salad, Jenny ordered the mixed grill, and Sarah ordered a burger.

The Core Team just sat in each other's company and talked about old times, and allowed themselves a little time to mope because the following day they would have to focus.

While eating his steak, Connor forgot where he was for a split second and was eager to eat. He picked up part of his steak and bit into it. He felt something nudge his side and he put the meat down, growling, and turned to face whatever it was.

"Connor," Becker said, "you're in a pub, not the Cretaceous," the captain reminded him.

Connor snapped out of the momentary confusion, picking up a napkin and wiping his hands, "sorry, just forgot is all," he wiped around his mouth.

"It's alright," Becker said, "it's gonna take time for you to adjust. I'm actually surprised at how well you've been coping so far."

Connor chuckled and smiled at his friend.

* * *

Connor and Becker arrived home after the pub trip and flopped onto the sofa, watching the TV. When Tarya got home, she joined them in watching a movie and the three ate their dinner on the sofa. They spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating popcorn.

* * *

 **Again:**

' **Father' and 'son' were metaphorical and not literal, biological sense.**

 **Also, if you have an ideas or anything you want to see, or ships, please let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Shunters :)**


	15. A Dinosaur Walks Into An Airport

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language. Hints of pre-slash or bro-mance Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. I use the terms 'father' and 'son' referring to the bond between Connor and Cutter, not in the literal, biological sense.**

 **A Dinosaur Walks into an Airport**

"We're gonna be late," Becker told Connor from outside Tarya's bedroom.

"I know," he replied.

Connor threw on his black jeans and black T-shirt. He strapped his throwing knives to his abdomen, EMD pistols to his chest and twin knives to his thighs. The Yorkshire man pulled his yellow hoodie on, zipped it up to cover the weapons strapped to his torso, and strapped the dual machetes to his back. He grabbed his army switchblade and ran out of the bedroom. Connor pulled his boots on and stored the blade in his right shoe.

"Let's go," Connor told the twins as he opened to door

The trio ran out to Becker's new black Ford Raptor and jumped in. The captain drove them to the ARC, on the verge of breaking the speed limit in his hurry to get to work on time.

 **{BREAKLINE}**

Connor sat, staring at The Artefact. Now that he had nothing to do, he couldn't stop playing the scene over and over again in his head. _He was in a building, smoke forcing its way down his throat, chocking him. He stopped in the doorway of a room. His father lay there, dying. Cutter had put all his hopes onto Connor._ It was all on him now. The Artefact mattered, but why? If Cutter was there, he would surely know by now. But that brought him around in circles; what did The Artefact do? Cutter would know. Cutter's dead. It was all on him now. What did The Artefact do? Cutter would know. Cutter's dead. It was all on him now. What did The Artefact do? Cutter would know. Cu-

"Connor?" he heard a woman say from the doorway.

He turned and saw Sarah, he wiped his eyes, "oh, hey," he smiled at her and looked back at The Artefact.

She moved into the room and towards Connor, "let me help you, I'm an archaeologist, I know how to deal with things like this. I can clean it up and see what lays beneath the dirt."

Connor nodded and got off the stool, offering it to Sarah, "listen to me; nobody can find out about what we're doing here."

Sarah nodded, "absolutely."

"At least until we know what we're dealing with," Connor told her.

She nodded again, "go."

Connor left the lab, Lester wanted to see him. He walked up the ramp and towards his boss, "you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes. You're in charge," Lester was agreeing to what Cutter had requested.

"Are you sure you want me ta take over?" Connor asked.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't ask," Lester said.

Connor nodded.

"Don't expect a raise. I can probably swing you a parking space," he told Connor, "keep thing calm, controlled, and if you can manage it, slightly dull."

Lester turned and walked back to his office. Connor left and walked towards the ADD. He started to take charge of the rebuilding of the vital device. It was mostly working, but the techs weren't nearly as good as he was with the ADD. Connor knew that machine inside and out, he was the one who built it.

A while later, Abby walked in and up to Connor, "is it working?" she asked.

"No, not yet," he answered and he pulled wires out and replaced them, "but it will be," he leant over the front and tapped on the keys, "soon," Connor moved out from behind the ADD and towards the Locking Mechanism.

"You need to get some rest," Abby told her friend.

"What I need ta do is finish this, and then…then I need to fix the detector," Connor replied.

After a moment of seeing Abby look so depressed, Connor explained, "this is the Anomaly Locking Mechanism, if I can…if I can get this to work, Abby, we can seal Anomalies."

Lester walked down the ramp, followed by Jenny, "if we don't know where they are in the first place, then it won't be much use, will it?"

"Fine," Connor said quietly. He moved back towards the ADD, taking a seat as he began to type.

Lester and Jenny left the room. Connor kept working, he was almost there. So close now. He typed in a few more commands and it was back online. Well, at least he thought it was. Then the alarm went off. Looks like it was working. He began to type again.

Jenny walked into the room, "is this a test?"

Connor shook his head slightly, "nope, this is genuine."

Becker entered behind Jenny, "do you have a location?" the PR woman asked.

"Uhuh," Connor replied, "getting coordinates now," he stood, looking at the handheld, "okay. Good to go."

The rest of the team looked at him. He was in charge now.

"Okay. Let's go," Connor told them.

The team moved out. Connor looked at the Locking Mechanism, _'next time,'_ he thought and ran after the others. The team took two cars, Connor driving in the lead with Becker, and Jenny following with Abby. The soldiers followed in an extra car.

 **{BREAKLINE}**

The team pulled up to a building that was, apparently, made of glass. Connor jumped out. He looked at the detector, "in there," he told the team as he pointed to the building.

Becker led the soldiers into the glass office, Connor and the others following close behind. They looked around. It seemed empty.

"Hello?" Jenny called.

"It deserted," Abby commented.

"It's in there somewhere," Connor said and pointed to a glass set of double doors.

Becker gave his gun to one of his men and walked over to the doors. He tried to force the doors open with his hands. It wasn't budging.

"There must be another way in," Jenny told them.

Becker turned away and grabbed his gun from his soldier. Just then the door opened with a futuristic _click-veee-whoosh-click._ Typical. Becker whipped around and aimed his gun. Nothing jumped out at them. Connor moved forward to go down the hall, tranq. gun at the ready.

"Wait, Conn," Becker said as he put a hand on Connor's shoulder to stop him.

The captain moved down the corridor, followed by his soldier, Jenny, then Abby and Connor.

Becker slowly lowered his gun, "Captain Wilder."

"Becker," the mysterious new military man said.

Connor knew this new captain and slunk behind Abby and Jenny, hiding from sight.

"You two know each other?" Jenny asked.

The confused Becker looked at the PR woman and said, "Sandhurst."

"Top of his class," Wilder replied, "one of my best cadets."

"If you two are gonna hug, can you do it later, 'cause there's an Anomaly in here somewhere," Connor told them from behind his friends, _'and I was top of the class too, thank you very much,'_ he thought. Becker smirked at Connor's response to not being mentioned.

"Move back into the foyer," Wilder said as more of his soldiers entered the vicinity.

"What's going on here?" Jenny asked.

They didn't get a response. The team moved back into the lobby. Connor hid behind the team, letting Jenny handle this, she was the PR wizard after all. A woman in a black suit with bright red lips, dark eyes, and a black tightly wound bun came out to join them.

"You must be Jenny Lewis, I'm Christine Johnson," she almost demanded as she stalked towards the group, hand outstretched. There was nothing about her which didn't scream power and arrogance. Jenny shook her hand.

"What is this place?" the PR woman asked.

"Jenny," Abby said, "this defiantly detected an Anomaly less than a hundred feet from here."

"I know that might not mean anything to you," Becker told Johnson, "but trust me, not a good thing."

"There's really nothing to worry about, there's no Anomaly here," she replied with a sickly smirk.

"What do you know about the Anomalies?" Jenny asked.

The spiteful woman quirked an eyebrow with her smug smile as if to say, 'that's for me to know and you to never find out.'

"Let's just have a look, you know, just to be sure," Abby tried to reason.

"I can assure you, you'll find nothing," she was as stubborn as a Viking.

Jenny'd had enough, "right, I want unrestricted access to the whole place, and a fall explanation of what it is you're doing here," she demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Johnson replied. Very stubborn.

"I can make it happen with one phone call, so let's just save some time, shall we?" Jenny told her. This was going to take a while.

"James Lester has no authority here," the woman replied as she gained that smirk again. Well, this was new. The team looked at each other, "now, I suggest you go back to the ARC and do what it is you all do best."

"Did you hear what we just said? You could be in danger, just let us go in and have a look," Abby tried to get them access again. Connor could tell it wasn't going to work.

"That's very thoughtful, but we'll be quite safe," the vial woman told them. And that ghastly smirk was back, "do give my regards to James."

The team turned and left. All apart from Becker.

"Captain Becker, isn't it?" the slimy civil servant asked. The soldier turned back, "I gather you and Captain Wilder are old colleagues."

"Yes, ma'am," Becker forced himself to be polite

"Perhaps you'll have the chance to work together again someday."

Becker didn't reply, just nodded 'goodbye' to both people and left. No way that was happening. The team stepped outside and heard a car alarm.

"Oh God, the car," Jenny said. She ran over to the car and opened the door, "damn it," she slammed the door shut. The handheld was gone.

The team left Johnson's HQ and headed back to the ARC. Connor drove with Becker, Abby drove with Jenny in the back to avoid the broken glass on her seat.

 **{BREAKLINE}**

When they arrived back at the ARC, Abby dropped the car off in the onsite shop to get the window fixed. The team then went to see Lester. Jenny sure had a bone to pick with him.

"She seemed to know all about us, and the Anomalies," Jenny told the boss. He didn't respond and didn't seem surprised, "that's not news to you, is it?" Jenny asked, though it was more a statement than a question.

"Are you sure the detector was working?" Lester asked Connor.

"Yeah, we got the same reading from the handheld," the amber-eyed man replied.

"But, you can't be certain?"

"Well, no, but it if it wasn't an Anomaly, what was it?" Connor replied.

"Did you know this place existed?" Jenny was very frustrated now.

"No."

"Right, then we need to find out exactly what it is they're doing there," Jenny told him.

"Yes! Thank you for that statement of the blindingly obvious!" Lester shouted and stood from his chair. He sighed, "right, yeah, leave it with me," he shooed the team, "go on, thank you."

They turned and left. Connor went back to work on the Locking Mechanism, Abby went to look after the creatures and Jenny went to…who knows what the other parts of Jenny's job are?

While Connor was working on the machine, he heard a phone ring from nearby. He looked over to the desk. Abby's mobile. He looked around, he couldn't see Abby. He walked over to the phone and answered it as he went back to tinkering with the locking device.

"Abby's phone," he said, "hello?"

" _Is Abby there?" the voice said._

"Er, no, she's not at the minute, can I take a message?" Connor replied.

" _Tell her, I'm gonna show her a proper good time," the phone told him._

He looked up from his work. He recognised that voice, but it couldn't be, it just couldn't. Wait, had he even heard right? " 'scuse me?" he asked.

" _I'm back and we're going out on the town tonight," the man replied._

"Who is this?"

" _Jack?"_

"Jack who?"

" _Gotta go mate," the phone cut off._

Connor pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the offending device. It was going to happen soon if that was the man. And Abby was surely going to be hurt be it. He closed the phone and put it back on Abby's desk. Connor went back to his Locking Mechanism and tried to work on it. His mind kept drifting back to the incident in the near, but distant Future. The ADD alarm went off and Connor ran over to his chair. He jumped on and began typing.

Jenny entered the room and asked, "is this the same place?"

"No. No, this is a new one," Connor told her.

"Ok, let's get going then," that was Jenny's way of hurrying him up.

"Uh huh. Where's Abby?" Connor replied. He couldn't smell the blonde nearby, or hear her.

"She said she had to meet someone," Jenny told him, "forgot to tell you."

"Who?"

"I don't know, Jack somebody."

Connor got up and began to follow the PR wiz out. But, wait, the Locking Mechanism was working now, "Jenny?" The woman turned back, "give me two minutes. Get everything ready and I'll have the boys packing this up in two."

"Okay, but be quick," she replied.

"Yup," Connor said. He ran around the machine, getting it ready to be packed up.

Jenny left to get things set up, and told Becker and Tarya what was happening. She came back after finding the others. Tarya was going to stay at the ARC, "Connor?" Jenny asked.

"One second," he said as he carefully lifted a spikey looking ball off a tripod like device and put it away, "done," he shut the case and turned to Becker, "load it up."

"Is this actually going to work?" Jenny asked.

"It'll work, I know it'll work. At least…I hope it'll work," he replied.

"It's okay, just asking," she said.

"Right," he turned to the captain, "Becker, we'll see you there."

Connor grabbed his detector and ran out with Jenny.

 **{BREAKLINE}**

Jenny pulled up at the airport and Connor checked the handheld. She set off again once he had told her where to go, straight ahead, about half a mile. He asked Jenny about the Jack guy, he needed to find out as much about him as possible. She didn't seem to know and asked about him calling Abby. He explained that Abby didn't pick up. And then Jenny just barely stopped in time to avoid seriously hurting some guy. They both got out to see a man in a tan suit with a blue shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" Jenny almost screamed at him.

"You alright?" Connor asked. He couldn't smell any blood, or see any broken bones, but good to make sure.

"Please. You've got to come to come quickly," he told them.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"There's this thing, a big shining light, this creature came through it, and started-" he cut himself off as Connor and Jenny walked around to the back of the truck.

"Stay there," Connor told the man. He smelt just as slimy as Johnson did. But if a creature had already come through, they had to protect him. Even if he was a jerk. Connor grabbed his tranq. gun from the back and loaded it.

"How much tranquiliser do you think we'll need?" Jenny asked.

Connor walked around to the slimy man, "this thing, how big was it?"

"Big," he replied.

Connor turned back to Jenny, "gockle."

Jenny grabbed a black pouch from the tranq. box and closed up the trunk. They followed the floppy haired man around as he led them.

He pointed to a building and said, "it's in there, you better hurry, it's really frightening."

That just sounded all wrong to Connor. Everything about this man smelt, and looked wrong. Connor caught up to Jenny and heard her tell the man that he should have stayed away. He said that he wished he'd listened, but Connor could hear something wrong with that statement. But why would he lie about that? Connor ran ahead he leant against the wall. He looked into the room but couldn't see anything.

"Stay there," he told the man.

He saw Jenny's hands shake as she loaded the rifle. Not good.

"You okay?" he asked Jenny.

"I'm fine," she nodded.

"I'll go first," Connor said, "on 3," he grabbed the handle to the door, "1, 2, 3," he pulled the door open and pointed his gun inside. He couldn't see or hear anything, and he couldn't smell anything so far.

He edged his way into the building with Jenny behind. There didn't seem to be anything in there. But then the man whistled and went to shut the door.

"No," Connor ran forward, repeating no. He reached the door just as the man he locked it. He hit the metal, "open the door," Connor stopped and thought to himself, _'yeah, Conn, that's really gonna work.'_

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jenny yelled at the man.

"Thanks for the scoop, Jenny!" he yelled back.

They turned away from the door, "damn it," Jenny said.

"Great," Connor told her as he turned to look at the warehouse. He began to walk around the warehouse, "I'm gonna see if there's an open backdoor."

He came back a moment later, "no. No backdoor."

Jenny sighed, "oh God. I can't believe I let myself get taken in by that _reptile_ of a journalist."

"I knew there was something off about him," Connor told her, "ring Becker, I'm gonna see if this door will budge."

Jenny phoned the captain, "Becker how far away are you?"

Connor put his gun on the floor and walked up to the door.

"Well, look, we don't care how many barriers you go through, Connor needs you here faster than fast," she told him. She hung up a moment later and turned to see Connor kicking at the door, "he's stuck in roadworks."

"Typical," Connor muttered. He continued to try and kick the door down like a policeman would.

A little while later, the pair heard a roar and screaming. Connor backed away from the door and picked up his gun, along with Jenny. They looked towards the door. They heard another scream. Another dead man. The door began to rattle and the pair stepped back a bit. It shook violently and the pair raised their guns. They got ready to fire as the door opened, and a figure stepped into view.

"Danny Quinn?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, you don't wanna do that," the ex-copper told them, seeing their still raised guns, "you need all the help you can get."

The pair lowered their guns and left with Danny.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Saving your bacon," Quinn replied.

Connor tuned out of the whole 'how'd you find us?' bit. He led the trio towards where the Anomaly was. Jenny threatened to have Connor have Quinn arrested. The amber-eyed man told them that they had more pressing matters and continued towards the Anomaly. Jenny threatened to shoot the copper. The Yorkshire man knew it wouldn't work. The pair walked into the room with the Anomaly. The first thing he noticed was the overturned car, then the ginormous Anomaly.

"Wow," Connor remarked, "that is…well, it's, it's enormous."

He heard Quinn walk in behind them. _'Knew it wouldn't work,'_ Connor thought. Danny whistled and the pair turned around.

"You're not going, are you?" Jenny asked.

Danny was about to reply, when the slimy journalist screamed help from the overturned car. The trio ran to the car. Quinn tried one side and Connor ran round to the other. Connor yanked the door open on his side and began to help the two reporters out of the car. After they were out, Connor heard Becker through the intercoms saying there were arriving. The amber-eyed man told the soldier to be careful with the Locking Mechanism and ran over to the two journalists.

"Can you describe the creatures to me?" he asked.

"Big," the man said.

"Very big, it's huge," the woman added.

"I was kind of wanting a bit more detail than that," Connor told them.

"People are dead because of you!" Jenny practically yelled at them.

All the woman cared about was the story being hers. Becker walked over as the woman said, "you don't seriously think you can keep this covered up, do you?"

"There'll be no story, trust me," Jenny told her.

"Guys, can we just focus. What happened to the creature?" Connor asked.

"Went back," the man said.

"You can't stop me from telling the world about this," the woman ground out.

"Watch me," Connor said. He'd had enough of these two, "take them away, take their phones. Not one word of this leaks out," he told Becker. The captain whistled to a pair of his men, who took the reporters away, "we haven't got much time," Connor told Jenny and Becker, "it's gonna be back, it knows there's easy prey here."

"Look here's what I think we should do," Quinn told them as he came up to Connor.

"There is no 'we'," Jenny told the ex-copper, "this has got nothing to do with you, this is a secure zone, and you don't have authorisation to even be here. Leave now."

"Do you want me to arrest him?" Becker asked Connor.

"Last chance," Connor told Quinn and went over to help with the boxes.

"So, er, where do you want all this stuff?" Danny asked as he went back over to the boxes.

"Unbelievable," Connor muttered as he brought a box around to its space.

The last of the boxes was unloaded from the truck and Connor began to set everything up. He was done faster than he thought he would be. He told them he was ready and started muttering 'come on, do this for me'. Connor hit the button and… _zap._ Part of the machine sparked and shocked his hand.

"Ow!" Connor said. He drew his hand away and started to shake it.

"Connor?!" Jenny said.

"You okay?" Becker asked from behind Danny.

"Fine," Connor replied. He looked at his hand, not burnt, that's good.

"I thought you said this was going to work," Jenny told him.

"It does. It will," Connor replied.

"How long before we can try it again?" she asked.

"I don't know; a few seconds," he replied.

"It's just a little thing, but, did anyone think about closing the door?" Quinn asked.

Connor straightened up from the Locking Mechanism, "right, that's it, arrest him," he told Becker.

The captain moved forward to take Danny away. A roar emitted from the Anomaly and Becker backed away, cocking his gun with one hand. A giant dinosaur ran through the Anomaly and out of the hanger. The ex-copper ran out, the soldiers following to see where the big beasty ran.

Becker ran back in, "Quinn, he's gone."

"Right now I'm a bit more concerned about a T-rex running wild on an air field," Jenny replied.

"That wasn't a T-rex. That was a giganotosaurus, a G-rex if ya like. That thing it bigger, it's faster, it's…it's even more dangerous," Connor told her, "I've got to get the Locking Mechanism working. If a herd of them get through…there's no telling what will happen."

"Okay," Jenny nodded and jumped in the car.

Becker turned to one of his men, "stay with him, anything comes through – kill it," the captain ducked into the truck and pulled the door shut.

Becker drove the car out of the Anomaly site and towards the runway, while Connor ran back over to the Locking Mechanism. He started to fiddle with the wires and different parts, begging the machine to work. It turns out that the part which caused the shock was the part he was working on after the phone call with 'Jack'. No wonder, he was _very_ distracted then. Connor grabbed a screwdriver and unscrewed a panel from the machine and began to rewire it. _'Blue to green, not red to green. I'm surprised the thing didn't blow up,'_ Connor thought to himself. He closed the panel back up and ran around to the computer, typing another command on it. He flicked a few switches and typed a bit more. He walked around to the big red button, took a deep breath and pressed it with closed eyes. After he didn't get shocked, he opened his eyes and looked up.

He grinned, "yes! Woo! Thank you!" he called out to no one in particular. The Anomaly locked, it worked.

"It works," he heard Abby say from behind him, "never doubted you for a second."

Connor turned around and grinned at her. He paused, "where've you been?" She just shook her head and looked a bit down.

" _Connor? Connor, we need some help," Jenny's voice rang over the intercom._

He turned to one of the soldiers, "okay, er, stay here. Don't touch anything," he ran over to Abby's Mini and jumped in with her. He called over the intercom, "Jenny, we'll be with you in seconds, just hang on."

Abby drove around and to the back of the plane. Connor told her to pull over by the tow truck, and she did. Connor jumped out of the Mini and into the airport's tow truck for luggage. He drove down the side of the plane and passed the G-rex, "come on girl," he muttered, "yes," he exclaimed as he saw the dinosaur chase him.

As he continued down the runway, the G-rex kept knocking the carriages off the tow truck, "no. Nonnonono," Connor said as he tried to steady the truck, "I'm never gonna out run this thing," he continued, full speed down the runway and tried to steady the vehicle at the same time, _'if I stop,'_ he thought to himself.

Connor slammed his foot down on the break. The G-rex kept running and tripped over the truck. Connor's head fell back and slapped against the seat. He hissed in pain and was momentarily dazed. He opened the door and fell out of the car, leaving his gun behind. He stood up and staggered forward a few paces before falling onto his hands and knees. He brought a hand to the back of his head and in front of his face, he could already smell the sweet metal, but now he could see the coppery substance gracing his fingers. He heard a _thump_ behind him and turned around. He fell flat on his back as he saw the G-rex coming towards him.

' _I'm gonna die,'_ he thought, _'almost year in The Future, a few months in the Triassic, and two years in the Cretaceous, and this is what brings me down. A G-rex at an airport. Never thought I'd say that sentence,'_ he laughed to himself at the completely irrelevant thought. Time seemed to slow down as the G-rex came closer and closer. He had stared death in the face so many times that he was used to it by now, _'hey, is that the same G-rex from the Cretaceous?'_ he watched the creature and thought, _'it could be. But if it is…God, I'm so glad I looked the Anomaly.'_

The dinosaur came closer, sniffing him, _'God! You, Mr. G-rex, have very bad breath…and yet another sentence I never thought I'd say, or think,'_ Connor laughed at the other irrelevant thought as the creature opened its mouth to take a bite out of the human, _'you really need to brush your teeth.'_

And then a helicopter flew over the dinosaur, distracting it. The creature turned away and roared at the flying contraption. Connor stood and walked over to pick up his gun from the tow truck. He looked back at the beast and saw just how…lost the dinosaur looked, "I know, buddy, it's not nice being stuck somewhere you don't belong. I'll get you home, don't worry," the human promised the dinosaur.

He ducked the tail as it swung wildly, and ran back a bit. He stopped and watched as the G-rex chased the helicopter. Connor turned to see Abby's Mini drive towards him. He stuck his thumb out, like a hitchhiker and waited for the car to pull up. It stopped and Connor expected Becker to get out to allow him to get into the back.

But the captain just opened the door and said, well more demanded, "get in!"

"What?" Connor asked. Becker grabbed the Yorkshire man's waist and pulled him onto his lap.

The soldier shut the door and Connor poked his head out the window, like a dog would. Abby drove toward the strange chase scene.

"What sort of lunatic is he?" Becker asked.

"I think he's trying to lead it back into the hanger," Jenny replied, "Connor?"

Said man ducked back inside the car and looked at Jenny.

"Did you lock the Anomaly?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he replied. Then he paused and said, "oh no," he stuck his head back out of the window to see how close they were, "get back to the hanger," he told Abby, "quick as ya can. There. Here."

The car drove off road and hit a few bumps, "ah, Connor, that's my…" Becker cut himself off as he realised there were ladies in the car.

"Ow," Connor said in sympathy, "so sorry, Becks."

The Mini screeched to a halt inside the hanger. Connor ran out and towards the Locking Mechanism.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" Jenny yelled at the two reporters who had shown up out of nowhere.

"Haven't you ever heard of freedom of the press?" the female one asked.

"Connor, hurry up, you need to unlock it now," Jenny told him.

"I know," he hit the button and the Anomaly unlocked itself.

Everyone ducked as the helicopter flew over their heads and into the glowing orb. The male journalist quit as the G-rex growled and ran in. The dinosaur ran towards the two fools. All the female one cared about was that she got 'an amazing shot' of the creature. It growled in their faces and ducked down to eat them. It bit down on them and carried on through the Anomaly, crunching on the humans as it went. Everyone took a breath and stood. They looked towards the broken mirror. Becker indicated to his soldiers to fan out in case anything came through. Jenny tried to contact Quinn who was, apparently, the one in the 'copter.

"We need to lock it again," Becker said.

"He might be alive," Jenny replied.

"We can't take that risk," the captain told her.

"We need to give him a minute," the PR woman said.

"Connor, you're in charge, you need to make the chose," Becker addressed Connor.

Said man paused, then agreed with Jenny, "we should give him a minute."

"You're making a big mistake," Becker agued and readied his gun.

' _That's what I'm afraid of,'_ Connor thought. After a minute, Connor knew there was little chance of the ex-copper coming back, "okay, I'm gonna lock it," he ran back over to the Locking Mechanism and began to type.

"There's something coming though," Abby noted.

"Lock it!" Becker called.

Connor was just about to hit the button, when Jenny shouted, "wait!"

Quinn ran forward and fell to the floor, he turned and looked back at the Anomaly, "there's a herd of them. And they're coming," he cautioned.

"Connor," Jenny called.

"I can't lock it with him in the way," Connor confessed, pointing to Danny.

Becker moved forward and dragged Quinn back. As growls erupted from the glowing ball, Connor hit the red button and the golden orb flittered and locked. Becker fell back from his crouched position to lay down, gun still at the ready. After a moment, everyone let out a collective sigh and relaxed. Becker let his head drop to the floor.

"So what did you do with the helicopter?" Jenny asked.

Becker sat up and looked at the ex-copper as he replied, "I'll just nip back and get it, shall I?"

Everyone smiled and let out a laugh at that. Connor moved around the Locking Mechanism, after a moment, and began to pack the machine up. Half way through, he thought about something, "Abby?" he asked.

"Yep?" she replied.

"I was just, er, wondering if you managed to sort everything out with, ya know…Jack," he continued.

Abby stood from where she was packing a box and walked over, "Connor?"

"Yeah?" Connor turned to face her.

"I want you to come 'round my flat, we need to talk," Abby declared.

Connor looked like he was about to start a conversation then, so Abby corrected herself, "later."

Connor nodded, "okay."

"I've gotta get back now anyway," she responded.

"Yeah, well, I've gotta put all this stuff away, anyways."

"Perfect. See you later then," she smiled.

"Yup," Connor agreed as Abby walked away, "for the talk."

 **{BREAKLINE}**

Jenny walked up to Quinn, "thank you," she said, "you saved people's lives today."

"Don't worry about it," he told her.

"Connor's going to have to arrest you now," she admitted.

"Well, we all have our own unique way of showing appreciation," he replied.

"You don't want to get involved in this Danny…people get killed."

"I know that, Jenny…remember?"

"Go back to your life. Just forget all this ever happened. Oh, and, um, get some flying lessons," with that, Jenny turned and walked away.

Connor had finished packing up and walked over to Jenny as Becker joined her, "sorry if I, er, got at you two before," the captain told them.

"It's alright, it was pretty tense there for a moment," Jenny replied.

"It's cool, mate," Connor told his friend.

"You did a good job," Becker said honestly, looking between the both of them.

"Thanks," they replied.

"What do you want me to do with our kamikaze piolet?" the captain asked, indicating with his head to Quinn.

Connor laughed, "I was just-" the three looked towards where said piolet was, only to find him gone.

"Oh, you're kidding me," Jenny muttered. She began to run out, "come on," she called to Connor.

Becker looked around and laughed, _'that guy's like a magician with his disappearing acts.'_

Connor and Jenny ran outside just in time to see Quinn drive off on his motorbike. They stopped in the middle of the road and watched him drive off for a minute. Then, Jenny turned to Connor.

"How's the head?" she asked.

"Meh, don't know. Might have knocked some sense into me," he replied.

"Well done, today," Jenny told him earnestly, "…Cutter would have been proud of you."

Connor nodded, "yeah," he put a hand on her arm, "and you."

Jenny nodded as well. It brought tears to her eyes to think, again, that he was really dead. She forced herself not to cry again. She had been there, done that, and now it was time to move on. Just like Cutter told her to in his letter.

"You alright?" Connor asked her. She nodded, "come on," he told her.

The pair walked back into the hanger, Connor wrapping an arm around the PR woman. The team and the soldiers finished packing up and made their way back to the ARC.

 **{BREAKLINE}**

Once Connor had seen the medic at the ARC and found out that he didn't have a concussion, he dumped the Locking Mechanism in his lab, told Becker that he had to go see Abby about something and left for the blonde's flat. He let himself in with the key Abby had given him to replace the one he left in the Cretaceous. He may not have lived there anymore, but Abby still wanted him to be able to get in and out easily.

"Hello?" he called.

" _Hang on," he heard Abby shout from upstairs_.

Connor turned around, a minute later he heard someone come down the stairs. It smelled a bit like Abby, but at the same time different. Connor just assumed it was the blonde, I mean, who else would it be?

"Abby, listen, if there's, er…if there's something you wanna talk to me about, you know, some sorta problem, you can," Connor told the person.

"You alright?" a voice said from behind him. A _man's_ voice. _His_ voice.

Connor froze and turned around, _'please don't let it be him,'_ Connor thought. But it was. It was that stupid, selfish, floppy haired jerk. The man smiled and walked forwards, like he was going to introduce himself.

Abby ran down the stairs, "will you just put some clothes on, please," she begged the man.

"Relax, I couldn't find any conditioner," he said by way of explanation. He then introduced himself to a stunned Connor, "Jack, nice ta meet you."

"Connor," he replied. The amber-eyed man was still too stunned by what was happening to say anything else.

"My baby brother," Abby announced. The platinum blonde pushed the dirty blonde away and up the stairs. She ran back down, "sorry, he just got back from his 'lad's holiday'," Abby used air quotes around 'lad's holiday', "I was going to explain."

"There's no explanation necessary," Connor replied, "that's your brother, wow," this was going to _kill_ Abby when it happened.

"You couldn't take Sid and Nancy off my hands for a while could you?" she asked.

" 'ey?" he was snapped out of his thoughts and didn't really get the question.

" _Abby there's no hot water!" Jack called from upstairs._

"Jack's staying here again, and he doesn't know about Sid and Nancy, well, he _can't_ know about Sid and Nancy," she told him.

"Of course, that's cool. I'll just, erm, ask Becker. I'm sure he won't mind them…even if they do eat his shoes," Connor replied.

Abby laughed at that, "thank you."

The pair heard a cute, little yaps and looked down. They saw Sid and Nancy approach them. Connor crouched down and gave the diicotodons his usual dimpled grin, "hello you two," he stroked Nancy's head and brought his hands back to his knees, "looks like you're coming on holiday."

"Yay," Abby said, "wicked."

Connor gathered up the things he would need for Sid and Nancy's stay with him and the Becker twins and said goodbye to Abby. Lester wanted to see him back at the ARC, so Connor had to hurry back.

 **{BREKLINE}**

Connor left the diictodons in the car while he ran in the see Lester. Connor made his way up the ramp and towards his boss's office. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"I appreciate how hard things have been for everyone," Lester said as he stood, "so I wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done."

Connor smiled slightly at that, "calm, controlled and slightly dull, just like you asked for. Except for that G-rex of course."

"Oh, minor detail…I spoke to Christine Johnson," the boss said.

"Oh? She tell you anything?"

"No. I didn't expect her to."

"I see."

"She's defiantly up to something. And I'm going to find out what, have no fear of that…you think the creatures are frightening, Connor, you should try the civil service."

"Oh, but that's your job. Wouldn't want me invading your territory now, would we?"

"No. No, wouldn't want that at all."

Connor smiled again, "so, was that all you needed, or…?"

"That was all," Lester sat down again, "you can go now."

Connor nodded goodbye and left. He walked down the ramp to find Becker and Tarya. The elven princess had stayed behind during the alert, wanting to tighten up security. The trio then drove in Becker's Raptor back to their flat.

 **{BREAKLINE}**

Connor brought Sid and Nancy up, while Becker and Tarya brought the supplies they would need. Connor opened the door and walked through to the lounge/kitchen/dining room and placed the ratty-chipmunk-beavers behind the sofa, in their cage.

"I still don't see why we have to keep them, Conn," Becker told his friend.

"I've already told you; Abby's brother is back from his holiday, he can't see them, and I'm not gonna abandon them at the ARC," Connor explained again.

Becker sighed, "fine. But every other Friday they need to skedaddle because I have a cleaning lady coming in."

"Okay. I'll sort something out for that," he replied.

"So, who wants dinner?" Tarya asked.

"Alright, what do you guy want?" Connor asked. Apparently, he was the only one that could cook anything remotely edible. Tarya couldn't work and of the modern stoves or microwaves, and the last time Becker tried to cook something…you don't even want to know what happened. But let's just say, he almost burnt the house down, can't even look at fish anymore, and had lived off take-a-ways until Connor moved in.

The Becker twins flopped onto the sofa, "don't bother cooking anything, Conn, just order a Chinese."

Connor flopped down beside the twins, phone in hand, "thank God. I'm really not bothered to cook. So who wants what?"

"You know what I what. Tarya?" Becker replied.

"Um, I'll have whatever you guys get, I'm really not that fussy anymore," the elven princess replied.

"Cool. Three portions of duck pancakes it is," Connor said, mainly to himself. He rang the Chinese and stuck a movie on. The trio spent the rest of the night eating their food and watching movies.

 **If there are any pairings you want to see or anything you want to happen, drop me a review/PM and I'll make sure to read it and, most likely, use it or alter it slightly and use it.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Shunters :)**


	16. Training Day

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language. Hints of pre-slash or bro-mance Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. I use the terms 'father' and 'son' referring to the bond between Connor and Cutter, not in the literal, biological sense.**

 **Connor's Body Armour:** Search 'Garrett cosplay tumblr' in Google. Just the top. Picture two machetes on his back, not a bow. Two guns on his chest, throwing knives on his abdomen, knife on each thigh, and a switch blade _'Trident, Zytel Handle, Black TiNi Blade, ComboEdge'_ in his shoe.

 **Tarya's Body Armour:** niko7sq/cosplay-costumes/ On Pinterest, uk. Black cloak with red interior. Full outfit. A gun one thigh, a knife the other, and two machetes on her back.

 **Training Day**

"What's for breakfast?" Becker asked, stifling a yawn as he stumbled out of his room and towards the open plan kitchen.

"Leftover Chinese," Connor declared, serving up a plate of chicken noodles.

Becker sat in his usual seat, "since when do we have chicken noodles? I thought you only ordered duck."

"I may have…added a few extras," the Yorkshire man replied and gave the captain a dimpled grin.

Tarya came out of her room and joined the others for breakfast. Whilst eating, Becker noticed something about Connor.

"I see we've converted you to all blacks," Becker commented.

Connor was wearing black trousers (like Becker's) and a black T-shirt. Above the T-shirt, he wore black leather body armour. It tied at the sides, and at the back like a corset. It had a hood and a black scarf attached to it.

"Oh, yeah. It's mandatory training day today," he explained to Becker.

The captain chuckled, "you bought it specially for that?" he asked.

"No," Connor shook his head, "I made it in the Cretaceous after a model I had seen before, but I got home before I could use it."

"You made it? Out of what?" Becker asked.

The Yorkshire man nodded, "I made it. It's made from the leather of a Utahraptor."

"You killed a raptor? Isn't that meant to disturb the future/past?" the brown-eyed man asked.

"I didn't kill it for that exact reason. I waited for it to be killed by a pack of Deinonychus, then I scared the remainder away and harvested the bodies myself, simple as. That was also the fifth time I ate raptor meat, there were three dead raptors, nothing was going to finish all that meat, so I took what I wanted and left the rest. The first four times I cooked the meat wrong, but that fifth time was the closest thing I got to roast chicken."

"Look at you; Cretaceous celebrity chief," Becker smiled, "so, how'd you know how to make the leather and stuff?"

"Your sister showed me once in the future, it's just lucky I remembered. I made good use of that leatherworking knowledge and made quite a bit of different leathers, including this leather necklace," Connor pulled a necklace from his rucksack on the chair beside him, "it's a raptor's sickle claw."

"Oh, nice, very nice," Becker commented. Connor put the necklace on. The captain turned to his sister, "how'd you know how to make all that stuff?"

"I lived in the Victorian era for a bit, there, I learned a lot of new skills. Then in The Future I read all the manuals and survival guides I could, one of them had a page on leatherworking, so each time I killed a Predator, I would skin it and practise my leatherworking," Tarya explained to her twin, "I made most of this outfit, and found the other parts in different bunkers in The Future."

The trio continued the conversation about leatherworking and other such skills. Somehow their conversation ended up on chocolate…well, doesn't everything? After finishing their food and weird conversations, the trio stood and left for the ARC, driving in Becker's Raptor.

* * *

The core team, along with half the SFs, stood in a privet forest near the ARC. A military grade obstacle course covered the area, complete with mud, walls and barbed wire.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to training day," Becker announced to the group, "now, since we missed the last three, for the rest of the day you will be working as hard as humanly possible. We will be running, climbing, fighting, shooting, jumping, diving, anything and everything I can think of to push and break your limits. Okay, line up, let the games begin."

The group lined up in front of the obstacle course and began. The SFs ran it first, Becker, Abby and Sarah following. Jenny was able to miss this part of training day due to her PR duties. Tarya and Connor stood by the start line.

"You ready?" Connor asked.

"Are you?" Tarya replied.

"Ooo, trash talk," the man laughed.

The woman smirked, "race?"

"Usual steaks?"

She nodded, "usual steaks."

"You're on."

Becker stood at the end of the track. The captain signalled to the starting pair if they were ready, then signalled to go. The pair set off. They scaled the low wall and ran towards the muddy lake. They leaped from stepping stone to stepping stone with perfect balance and continued towards the rubble, vaulting over low walls and ducking under bars. The two young adults turned around the corner and crawled through the tunnel. They reached the dodging panels, weaving in and out of the walls.

Running towards a lake, the pair leapt and cut through the air. They grabbed the low ropes and used them to swing over the remaining water, landing perfectly the other side. They turned another corner and sprinted towards a ditch, taking off from the slope up and landing skilfully on the hill the other side. They ran towards the corridor, ducking through the hall and coming up the other end.

They ran forward and up the balancing bridges, climbing higher then jumping lower and to the ground. The pair turned the third corner and ran towards the next challenge. They ran up and vaulted through the windows. The two young adults ran up the apex ladder and down the other side. They boosted forwards for the final stretch, the terrace. The pair ran up the slope, jumped down the cliff, and dived forward, off the final vault. They sailed forwards and, at the final moment, they tucked and rolled. They came up perfectly, standing and looking towards the audience.

"How'd we do?" Connor asked. The pair looked on as money exchanged hands and people admitted defeat.

"What did you guys bet on?" Tarya asked her brother.

"Lots of things; who would win, who would face plant, who would get the first injury, would Connor fall over. Again…you know, all sorts of things," Becker replied.

"What did you bet?" Connor asked.

Becker lifted a hand and caught the bag of money flying at him, "I bet you would draw and…" he caught another bag, "neither would get injured…" he caught a third bag, "and that you wouldn't fall over."

Connor grinned at his friend, "you won. All of them."

Becker kept a straight face, "did I?" Connor nodded, "pffff, I had no idea."

"Really?" Connor asked.

"Really," the captain paused then grinned at his friend. The amber-eyed man grinned back.

The group ran back to the ARC. This time, there was no racing. They jogged, then ran, then jogged back to the building in an army formation, keeping the same speed as each other.

* * *

Once back at the ARC, the group made their way to the training room. Next up in training day: fighting. They sat around the edge of the room. There were five groups of mats, meaning five pairs to fight at a time.

"Okay, the pairs go as follows," Becker told the group, "Jackson and Taylor, Barker and Lewis, Davidson and Hunter, Roberts and Smith," the captain continued to list off SF pairs, then came to the core team, "Tarya and Connor, Jenny and me, Abby and Sarah. Once one pair is finished, the next will move up. Remember, this isn't just a contest. This is training, practise, but most importantly, not real life. In real life you do not get a breather, you do not get someone to help you along the way. But here, the more experienced fighter teaches the less experienced how to respond to a threat… first pairs, you're up."

Becker went to sit next to Jenny and watched as five pairs stood and went to the mats. Unsurprisingly, they were all SFs. After about half the SFs had gone, Becker took Jenny up, and Connor and Tarya went up, along with three SF pairs.

"Remove the weapons?" Connor asked when the pair stood on their mats.

The pair looked at each other and thought back to the last time they sparred with weapons still attached, "yeah," they said at the same time. Tarya continued, "take 'em off."

Connor nodded, "take 'em off," he echoed.

The pair took all their weapons off, but left the holsters on. They piled their tools off to the side and stood back on the mats. Tarya threw a left hook. Connor ducked. Tarya kicked. Connor caught her leg and pushed it away. She used the momentum and spun around, bringing her arm up to hit him. He blocked the swing. The pair locked eyes.

They stood back in their ready position. Tarya struck with speed no human had. Her palm connected with Connor's chest. He stepped back, winded. He grabbed her arm, before she withdrew it. He spun Tarya around and pulled her into a choke hold. She brought her hands up and grasped at his arm. She pulled his arm forward and bent over. Tarya flipped Connor over her head. He rolled with the flip and caught himself on his feet.

He brought his leg back and pulled Tarya's ankle. She fell back.- And with her, Connor's support- Her back met the floor. Connor twisted in the fall. His side met the mat. The pair rolled to their feet.

The pair continued to grapple with each other, throwing punches and kicks. By the time they had finished, they were both exhausted and sweaty. They walked off the mats and sat- or collapsed- by the others.

"I'm pretty sure my lip's bleeding from that punch you just caught me on," Connor told Tarya.

"You're kind of lucky that I didn't land that punch properly and that you dodged most of it," Tarya told him with a smug smile.

The pair started to laugh at that. Once he'd calmed down, Connor replied, "that's true. And I did get you back, what with that throw and all."

"Yeah, tomorrow, and probably later today, I'm gonna be littered with bruises," she said as she shifted her back on the wall.

"I can already feel mine coming," the Yorkshire man acknowledged the sensation of a bruise on his chest and legs, not to mention the arms.

The two young adults continued to talk and laugh, until Becker walked up a moment later and sat beside Connor.

"Hey," the amber-eyed man and woman greeted.

"Hey," the captain replied. He looked his friend and sister over and then commented, "you two look like hell."

Connor nodded, "yeah we were just saying that. And your right, you really shouldn't spar with her. She will break you. And I mean that quite literally, because if I didn't have body armour and dense bones, then I'm pretty sure that, at least, my sternum would be broken," he replied, rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave the intense sparring to you guys. Have fun with that," Becker told his friends. The trio laughed and continued to converse.

Once all the pairs had been, Becker stood and told the group, "it's time to hit the showers, grab some lunch and we'll reconvene here, in two hours, for the shooting. Dismissed."

Connor went to the showers in the attached locker room and stood under the water for ten minutes. Then he washed the dirt and sweat from his body. After washing, he dried and throw his clothes back on. In doing so, he discovered three bruises that were already forming and were partially visible to the naked eye.

He left the locker room, found his two best friends, and they went for lunch. After returning, Connor began to update the locking device.

* * *

The core team had come back from their, much needed, break and were standing back in the training room.

"The final segment of training day, shooting. You all need to know how to use a gun, I'm sure you know why, so we are going to work on that skill. Since my SFs are all up to standard, they are excused from this portion. There's enough room for all of you to shoot at once so, don't be shy," Becker announced to the team.

The team moved forward and stood in a segment each. Guns were already laid out for them, along with ear muffs and extra bullets.

Connor evaluated his guns – Heckler & Koch G36, nice weapon, smooth firing, reliable. Made from glass fiber reinforced plastic, this makes it lightweight, won't be pulled by the Anomalies and is low maintenance. Takes 30 rounds. Beretta 92FS Inox in black, sleek, soft rubber grips absorb recoil, reliable, smooth fire. Metal, no use for Anomalies.

He loaded the pistol and adjusted his stance to the one that was once so familiar. He cocked the gun and aimed for the target. _Fire between breaths. Breathe in._ Fire. _Out._ Cock. _In._ Fire. Connor continued his assault on the target, grouping kill shots in their heart, and for the final shot, in the head.

He placed the gun on the table and began preparing his assault rifle. He finished loading it and adjusted his stance, being careful where he was placing the bud as to not cause damage when the gun recoiled.

Connor looked down the sight of the gun and aimed. He pulled the trigger and a burst of rapid fire emitted from the gun. Once done with the shooting, Connor placed the rifle on the table and turned. He walked over to Becker, who stood watching the core team rubber grips that further absorb recoil soft rubber grips that further absorb recoil After everyone had finished their shooting, the captain pressed the button for the sheets to be brought forward.

Everyone compared results and found that Tarya and Connor had the most accurate shots. Nobody expected Connor to have actually hit the target, least of all Abby, who still held the fact that he shot her against him.

Becker excused the core team from Training Day. Connor went to make more modifications to the Locking Mechanism so that it would be more portable. He was thinking a large brief case kind of size to make it easy to carry during transportation.


	17. Fungus Part 1

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language. Hints of pre-slash or bro-mance Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. Schooools out for summer! Yes! Summer holidays are here! For all those who are still at school or work; I am deeply sorry and feel very sad for you.**

 **Thanks to:**

My wonderful sister – Meggysmeg – for reviewing my last 2 chapters (The Will & Training Day). Glad you are enjoying the story, sorry The Will was so sad. P.S. the Chinese reminds me of Kent too ;) and of this morning when I ate leftover duck.

 **Fungus**

Connor had pulled his boxes of clothes from the spare room (now Tarya's room) and placed them to the side in the lounge the previous day. He now found this very convenient, to roll of the sofa and walk over to the boxes to change. He pulled out a long sleeved blue top and his pair of red skinny jeans. He walked into the bathroom and pulled his clothes on, bringing the sleeves of his top down to put his thumbs through the holes at the end.

He strapped his EMD pistols to his chest and throwing knives on his abdomen. He left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Bacon, chicken, eggs, mushrooms and beans. A nice fry up.

"Connor, what day is it today?" Becker asked while at the breakfast table.

"Friday," Connor answered offhandedly while biting another piece of bacon.

"Which means?" the soldier asked.

"Which means…tomorrow's Saturday?" the Yorkshire man guessed as he looked up from his plate.

"Which means, Sid and Nancy have to leave the house for today," Becker replied.

"Oh, right, yeah. I've got that covered," Connor assured as he stood and cleared his plate, "which is why I'm leaving early and before you guys."

"Okay, bye then," Becker called as Connor moved towards the door.

"Bye, Conn," Tarya called as he pulled his shoes on. He dropped his army blade into his shoe.

"See ya at work guys," he replied as he picked up the cage with the two diictodons in. He put a blanket over the top to conceal them from view.

Connor opened the door and left the flat. He walked down the stairs and out of the building. The Yorkshire man walked down the pavement and to the bus stop. He took the bus to a mile away from the ARC and walked the rest of the way.

Connor entered the building and walked into the break room. He placed the cage off to the side and went to work on the locking device. A while later, he walked back into the break room to grab a drink. An alarm started to blare from the PA system. It was a different sound to the Anomaly alarm, this alarm was for an intruder.

Connor knelt by the cage containing his two pets and pulled the blanket up, "Nancy, where's Sid gone?" he asked the little creature.

He put the blanket back down and ran down the corridor to find Becker.

"Talk to me," Connor said as he approached the captain.

"We have an intruder in Sector 7, no identification as of yet," Becker replied.

Jenny came down the hall and joined the group then. The captain moved forwards and walked towards where the intrusion was.

"Helen?" Jenny asked as she came to a stop next to Connor.

Becker looked back at the pair then, looking for orders.

"Prepare to shoot on sight," Connor told the captain.

Becker turned back and kicked the door open.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the man on the other side said.

"I don't believe it," Jenny breathed. It was none other than Danny Quinn.

"You've really got ta do something about your security," the ex-copper told them.

At that Becker quirked an eyebrow. The group escorted Danny down to the ops room. The captain asked his men to get someone to turn off the alarm that was deafening the ARC. The trio that was left brought Quinn up the ramp and into Lester's office.

They explained that Danny was the intruder. Quinn sat in front of Lester's desk, while Becker leant against the window and Connor and Jenny stood behind the ex-copper.

"How did you get in?" Lester asked.

"I jumped the perimeter fence and kicked in a fire door, it was easy," Danny told the boss.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" the civil servant asked, surprisingly calm.

"It's my life's ambition to fight dinosaurs, save the world," Quinn said, "…look, I just wanna help, that's all."

"I warned you to stay away from this, Danny," Jenny told the man.

"See I thought you were flirting, it's so difficult to read women these days," Quinn joked.

"Can you pistol whip him?" Lester asked.

"Sir?" Becker asked.

"Just a thought," the boss replied. He stood, "Mr. Quinn."

"It's, erm, Danny," said man corrected.

"Mr. Quinn, the fate of the nation possibly the world hangs on what we do here. It's not a place for chances, and wide boys."

"My brother was killed by a creature. Don't ask me to pretend it didn't happen. You've seen what I can do and I want in."

Lester sighed, "take him into the ops room, Becker, hold him there until I work out what to do with him."

The group left the room. Connor began to walk around the ARC, trying to find Sid. He walked down a hall, looking at ground level for the little monster. He hear a 'meow' like sound behind him and turned. _Sid._ Connor looked down the other end of the hall, no one coming.

"Sid," the man called as he ran after the diictodon.

He ran down the hall and skidded into Cutter's old lab. Sarah was still there. Connor began to look around the room.

"Connor, I think I found something," Sarah said.

"Show me," he replied and walked over to The Artefact.

He looked down the magnifying glass, "looks like some kind of lettering?" he guessed.

Sarah scraped some more dirt away, "no, it's, it's a sequence of numbers."

"Okay, some kind of code?"

"Yeah, but, to what?"

He was about to replied when he heard Sid's squeaks. Connor looked towards the door and jumped after the dinosaur. He only just missed the beasty. The man got up and continued down the hall. He saw the doors to a lab move and he walked in. It was the new plant lab.

"Connor. Come in and shut the door," Abby told her friend.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed, "this new lab is amazing," she told him, "the temperature and humidity settings were exactly right, and the plants flowered…overnight."

Connor half heard what she said as he looked around for the trouble making beaver.

"That was your que to tell me how cleaver I am," Abby said.

Connor turned from where he was looking, "ya brilliant," he nodded.

"How's it going with Sid and Nancy at Becker's place?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's great, really fun. Although I'm sleeping on the sofa at the moment, cus Tarya's sleeping in my room," Connor replied.

"Becker made you give up your room?" Abby asked, shocked.

"No," Connor said hastily, "I offered my room ta her. How bout you and your baby brother?"

Abby was about to replied, when a man walked into the lab. Sid managed to escape and run out of the room then.

"What's he doing here?" Abby asked.

Connor ran to the door and stopped, "it's cleaning day at Becker's place, there's this lady coming and she can't see them."

"This is a climate controlled lab, Connor, you can't just treat it like some pet's adventure play ground," Abby said.

"I know, but you just try looking after them for one day. It's like Prison Break, with beavers," that was Connor's last comment before he left the room.

Becker shoved Danny back in his seat, "don't get too comfortable."

Connor walked in the room, staying close to the floor so he could spot Sid.

"Karma must really work, hey Danny," Connor told him, "it's not too long ago, you had me banged up, look at you now."

"The fact that I saved your life doesn't give me any credit?" Quinn asked.

"No," Connor replied and continued his search for Sid. _'Where the hell is that damn beaver?'_ he thought.

"What's that machine do, then?" the ex-copper asked.

Connor stood, "you're not even supposed ta be looking at that machine," he indicated behind himself as he talked, "it's top secret, init?" he asked Becker, to which the captain nodded, "but it is brilliant," Connor continued, "and ya know it's completely unique. Bet you're wondering who invented it."

Danny shrugged and made a 'go on then, if you're going to' gesture.

"Le Connor Temple," he replied.

"What?" Danny asked. Becker just smiled and chuckled.

Connor rolled his eyes, "Connor Temple, that's, I invented it," he said. While he thought _'God, you're boring.'_

"Why's that screen jumping around, then?" Quinn asked.

"Jumping-?" Connor muttered as he looked back and saw that the screen was in fact jumping around.

He ran over and looked at all the cables. He picked up a lead which had been cut in two.

"Oh my God," Connor said to himself, "I am going to kill you, Sid."

"Sid?" Becker asked, "as in Sid and Nancy?"

Connor grabbed a new wire from the side to reconnect the ADD, "yeah."

Becker walked over to his friend, "you brought them into work?"

"Well, the cleaning lady's coming so I didn't have a chose," Connor said off handily as he removed the broken wire.

"You told me you 'had it covered'," Becker replied.

"I did. And then Sid escaped…" Connor drifted off and moved around to the front of the computer.

Then he spotted Lester coming down from his office. Becker moved back to watch Quinn while thinking _'why do I put up with him?'_

"Lester before you shout at me, I'm really sorry," Connor told the boss, "I'll have it back up and running in seconds."

"At the risk of sounding like someone from the Old Testament," Lester began, "is there any sane reason why you're keeping _animals_ in the _ARC_?"

The ADD was back up. And the alarm went off.

"We must have missed the Anomaly when it was offline," Connor stated, "it closed an hour ago. I'll get the location."

"Yes, would you do that please, because that would be extremely helpful," that was Lester's way of scolding him.

"Sir, Christine Johnson is here to see you," one of the secretaries said as she walked into the ops room.

Lester and Johnson exchanged pleasantries. Captain Wilder was with the slimy woman. Connor walked over to Becker and tried to hide from view.

"Do we now where Jenny is?" Lester asked Becker.

"No, sir," he replied.

"Could you find her for me please?" the boss asked. He was being strangely nice.

"Yes, sir," Becker smiled. Lester looked at him pointedly, "now?" the captain asked.

"Now," Lester confirmed.

"Nothing wrong I hope, James," Johnson was continuing the nice act.

"Not at all," Lester replied. He turned to Connor, "don't you have something you should be getting on with?"

Connor turned and ran from the room, following Becker.

"Jen, Anomaly alert," Becker told the PR woman.

Connor grabbed his brown leather jacket and left with the rest of the core team. They drove to a very nice and expensive part of London.

* * *

"Wow, nice view," Connor commented on the apartment, "nice place if you can afford it."

He walked over to some weird art piece made from fans, "ya know what," he began, then the fans switched on. He paused and then continued, "I know a lot about art, but I don't really know what I like."

"The flat belongs to a Sir Richard Bentley," Jenny said as she walked in, "chairman of the ABS Finance Group."

"First we need to find out what this is," Abby told the team as she pointed to a black mould-like substance on the floor.

"Is it fungal?" Connor asked.

"Maybe," the blonde replied. The pair knelt by the black spot.

Abby pulled a sample from the mould and put it in a test tube.

"Nice," the man commented.

"Someone needs to go and analyse this, quick," Abby told the team.

"I go," Connor offered as he stood.

"Connor, you can't go, you're in charge," Jenny protested.

"But I'm the only one that knows the procedures for this kind of stuff. You'll be fine guys. Jenny you're in charge until we regroup," Connor told them. He took the sample from Abby and left.

* * *

Connor pulled into the ARC and jumped out of the car. The soldier, Smith, who rode with him got out as well and passed him the case. Connor ran down to the plant lab, where the equipment for the analysis was.

He discovered that the fungus was an extremely radical strain and was very toxic. Just one drop of liquid made the spores flourish. He pulled out his phone, rung Jenny and put the phone on speaker. He put the phone on the side so he had both his hands free to contain the mould.

"Jenny," Connor began as he picked up the plate the fungus was on, "ya have ta get out of there. Quarantine the whole block, now," he placed the mould in an isolation box, closed it and removed his gloves, "this fungus is toxic, it's incredibly aggressive. You need to trace anybody who's been exposed to it," he froze the gloves, washed his hands thoroughly, put on another pair of gloves and removed the first pair from the freezer.

Connor then incinerated the gloves. He removed the pair he still wore and dropped them in the biohazard bin. He rewashed his hands to make sure no mould was on them. The Yorkshire man then picked up his phone and left the lab, making sure to seal the door behind him. He walked towards his lab, but soon he heard the Lab Emergency alarm and he turned around.

He got ready in his biohazard suit in the ops room. Quinn came up and put one on as well. Obviously it was Danny's fault this happened.

"What exactly did you do in there?" Connor asked.

"I didn't do anything," Quinn replied, maybe a little too defensively. He then changed his tone and said, "look, he's still alive, we've gotta get him out of there."

"Forget it, I'm handling this, I've had biohazard training," Connor told him.

"Yeah, well so have I."

"Fine."

The two boys continued to suit up.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as she arrived at the scene.

"Everything under control?" Lester asked as he came up.

"Everything is fine," Connor answered, "he's helping me," Connor said to the unasked question.

The boys put their helmets on and entered the lab. They moved over to the body. He was dead. Danny lifted his head and shook it to the awaiting bystanders. The pair moved away from the body and waited for someone to deliver a body bag. When the bag arrived, Danny took it and zipped the mould-covered body inside.

"It must have come through the Anomaly," Connor mused.

"Past or future?" Quinn asked.

"Does it matter?" Connor asked back.

The pair walked over to the original fungus sample. It had spread to over half the container by now.

"Can you kill it?" Danny questioned.

"We'd have to run some more tests," Connor replied.

"Unless we work out how to stop it, there's going to be a lot more infected people," the ex-copper stated the obvious.

"Yes, thank you, Danny, I do realise that," the Yorkshire man agreed.

"I'm getting out of this thing," Quinn told Connor as he tried to pull the suit off.

"What ya doin'? Are you mad?" Connor asked. He continued, "ya can't do that. When did you actually have biohazard training?"

"Well…I read a book on it."

"Are ya kidding me? You told me ya had biohazard training, that was the whole reason I let ya help."

"Exactly. Would you have let me help if I said that I didn't?"

"No."

"There you go then."

The pair then heard bangs on the glass. They turned to see Sarah desperately shout something at them.

"What's she saying?" Danny asked.

"I think it's 'beavers are found'? No that can't be right," Connor muttered.

She said it again and only got clueless looks. Sarah found the button and said into the intercom, "turn around."

The pair turned back and saw that Johnson's man had become a mean version of Groot. They jumped back in surprise. The boys grabbed the table and pushed the monster into the corner. Sarah opened the door.

"Guys, come on!" she shouted at them.

Connor ran out the door, shortly followed by Danny, who locked the door behind himself. Connor walked around to the viewing window and pulled his helmet off. He paced it on the table and looked at the fungus Groot.

The thing turned around to face the window. It smashed the box containing the original sample of the fungus, then pounded on the window. Good thing it was 4 inch, bullet proof glass.

"What is that?" Lester asked.

Connor just shrugged.

"Well this could be tricky to explain to the next of kin. Good news, he's not technically dead. Bad news, he's turned into a mushroom," Lester said. Ah, The Lester, this intricate creature's defence mechanism is sarcasm, funny to all but those it is aimed at.

"What are we going to do with it?" he asked, turning serious again.

"I don't know. This all happened when it reacted with the saline solution," Connor mused.

"Well, all fungi like damp environments, right? So, why don't we try drying it out?" Sarah asked.

"Bake the hell out of it," Connor caught on quick and moved over to the thermostat, "we'll see what happens," he pulled the cover down and began to increase the temperature.

"It's not responding," Danny noted.

"Right. So, come on, what's our plan B?" Lester asked. No one answered, they just looked at him, "you know, just once, just once would be nice."

"Wait, something's happening," Quinn commented. He really had a habit of stating the obvious.

' _Hey, now I have a nick name for him,'_ Connor thought, _'Ryan was Soldier Boy. Stephan was the Mighty Hunter. Becker is Action Man. And Danny is Captain Obvious.'_

Suddenly the Mushroom Man began to expand. And then he exploded. The group screamed/yelled and ducked down. They slowly rose and saw that fungus Groot was dead.

"Ha ha, result," Connor said triumphantly and high-fived Captain Obvious.

"Yes," Quinn replied.

* * *

The half of the team at the ARC found flamethrowers and were going to take them down to the half chasing Sir Richard.

"The thermostat worked, this is gonna be even better," Connor said as he helped to load the flamethrowers up in the car.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa, what do you think you're doing?" Lester asked Danny as he went to get in the car.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Quinn replied.

"Oh, yes, let's let a criminal out on the city streets with a flamethrower," Lester out sarcasmed the ex-copper.

"I'm not a criminal," Danny protested.

"Well, you broke in here, and last time I checked that is a crime."

"Yeah, well, I didn't steal anything, did I?"

"Splitting hairs, the point is, A, you should be in custody and, B, you're not part of this team."

"He's done a pretty good job for us, twice," Connor jumped into the argument.

"Three time, actually," Danny corrected.

"We need all the help we can get, Lester, I think we should trust him," it was Sarah's turn to argue.

"Fantastic, you've been here five minutes and I've already got a mutiny on my hands," back to the sarcasm for Lester, "…do you know how to use that thing?" he asked Danny.

"Well, no, but how hard can it be?"

"Right, he goes, you two geniuses stay here," Lester took charge again.

"You're kidding," Connor protested, "I so wanted to fire this thing."

"Find a way to stop this thing before it infects anyone else," Lester told him, "I don't want any more Fungus the Bogie Men," he turned to shout after Danny, "the management accepts no responsibility for personal loss or injury."

Connor tapped twice on the hood of the car, "good luck," he shouted to Danny.

Quinn drove out and the two scientists followed after Lester.

* * *

"Just look at those plants," Connor told Sarah, "Abby is so gonna kill me."

"Yep," Sarah agreed.

The Yorkshire man looked into the lab, "Sid? That's where you are. Great now I have ta go back in. This day just keeps getting better," Connor said sarcastically, and almost to himself.

He pulled the suit back over his shoulders and walked into the lab…without his helmet. He looked towards the vent duct where the beaver was.

"Sid," he told the troublesome creature, "what ya doing? Stop messing about. Come down from there come on," he moved towards the vent and climbed up to it, "it's not funny. This is not a game."

He heard something drop and hit the floor. He looked down and saw the fungus growing again. He turned around and looked to Sarah. He looked back down at the fungus. _'Oh, God, this is how I'm gonna die,'_ he thought, _'I'm gonna turn into a giant mushroom, try to kill all my friends, and probably succeed. Wait, these are not the thoughts I should be having now. I have a natural ability to get myself into trouble, but I always get out of it before I die.'_

Now his brain was working a mile a minute to try and think his way out of this, and save his friends, and potentially the world at the same time.

"Get out of there, now!" Sarah shouted.

Connor had to stop the spores from spreading around the ARC, "what we thought was ash was just millions of spores. It's reproducing itself, if it gets into the ARC we're finished."

"So fire won't kill it," she commented. And again with the obvious.

"Listen, tell Danny, if he tries to burn it, it's gonna spread through half of London," Connor shouted as he backed further away from the fungus.

While Sarah rang Jenny, Connor thought about escape routes. _'It likes heat and water. So logically, the opposites should kill it. The cold. Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!'_ Connor thought and mentally scolded himself, _'mould likes damp, dark and warm environments. And when you get a verruca or athlete's foot, they freeze the fungus.'_

He pulled a conveniently placed bar from the ceiling and used it to open the freezer. He watched the mould nearest the cold start to die.

"Sarah!" he called to the woman, "we can freeze it, turn the temperature gauge down as low as it will go," he opened all the freezers within reach.

"What about you, you'll freeze to death," she told him.

"I'll be fine. Do it, that's an order," he shouted.

Connor threw the bar onto the floor and backed into the corner. _'Just think about all those cold Cretaceous nights I lived through. I'll just pretend I'm back there, wishing I was back here,'_ Connor thought to himself. Soon it was frosty and his breath came out as icy smoke. It was just like the first night he spent in the Cretaceous.

"Keep going," he called out to his co-worker and huddled into himself.

Connor dropped down to sit on the side and wrapped tightly in on himself. He rubbed his stomach to gain heat at his core, just like he did that first Cretaceous night. Suddenly, he was back there. Pterosaurs squawking, raptors squeaking, a spinosaurus roaring. All the sounds flooded back to him. The smells of the damp forest floor surrounded him.

He was huddled in a tree. The Anomaly opened in the far North, about where Greenland would be, was what Connor guessed. The nights were frozen and the days where like English Winter time. He was planning on moving further south when he could. There was no point in hanging about near the Anomaly site, it wouldn't take him back home, it wouldn't even take him back to Tarya.

So he would stay in the North for a week at most, to get his bearings of the Cretaceous, then he would make his way to somewhere warmer. Maybe about where Egypt should be, but that could be too warm. Oh well, he was on Pangea, the supercontinent, he could travel the whole world by land and find the place which suited him best.

Connor whimpered slightly. He could subconsciously smell the fungus still living. He could hear it dying, but still alive. He knew he would have to hold out longer.


	18. Fungus Part 2

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, I would have done this on the TV show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language. Hints of pre-slash or bro-mance Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. Here's the second part. I desided to split the episode in two because it was 7,800 words (ish) all together, which is my longest chapter by far.**

 **Fungus Part 2**

* * *

 _Connor whimpered slightly. He could subconsciously smell the fungus still living. He could hear it dying, but still alive. He knew he would have to hold out longer._

* * *

"We'll see you there, Danny," Becker told the ex-copper.

"Okay, see ya," he replied.

Becker and Tarya were going to head back to the ARC to make preparations for when the fungus arrived. The truck for transport was just arriving, so the captain took his sister and they sped off in his Raptor, which came equipped with sirens and lights. He switched them on so he could plough through traffic and reach the ARC in time.

* * *

The pair arrived within five minutes. They jumped out and ran towards the ops room. When they arrived, they found everyone looking into the plant lab. Everyone except Connor.

"What's going on?" Becker asked.

"It's Connor," Sarah began, "he's trapped in there with the fungus."

"What?" Tarya asked.

"We're freezing the room, the fungus is dying, but it's not dead so we can't enter yet," Sarah replied.

"He'll freeze to death," Becker told her.

"I know, but it was the only way. And both Connor and Lester ordered me to do it," Sarah explained.

Connor could subconsciously hear the fungus dying, faster now. He would be able to leave the self-induced trance soon. His mind wandered, trapped inside itself, looping over and over the first night in the freezing North.

Winds swept and howled, whipping him as they flew past his tree. The cold bit at his fingers and toes. The still wet leaves dripped more icy liquid down his back. The prehistoric lizards rustled the fallen leaves below him. He closed his eyes and thought about all the things waiting at home for him. Coffee, a warm bed, the professor to scold him for disappearing, Becker, a nice steak, Abby, Jenny, even Lester.

Suddenly he heard voices calling to him, "Connor?!" a woman shouted. Where had he heard that woman before? Ah, the Elven Princess. What was her name? Tracy? Talia? Tarya? That was it, _Tarya._

"Talk to us, Connor!" a man's voice this time, sounding authoritative, yet desperate, begging almost. Who was he? Action Man. The captain. Captain what? Barker? Becker? That was him, _Captain Hilary Namir Becker._

"Come on, give us a sign!" this woman sounded pleading. Who was she? Someone newer than the others. Doctor was it? Yes, doctor. But doctor who? Pagan? Paine? Pale? Page? Oh, yes, _Doctor Sarah Page._

"If you don't live, you're fired," this man was all authority, but Connor could hear that he actually cared. Where was he from? The boss man. But, what was his name? Some sort of cheese, but spelt differently. Cheder? Bree? Blu? Red Lester? That was it. _James Lester._

* * *

"If you don't live, you're fired," Lester told Connor through the mic.

The others looked at him. He ignored their looks. The team watched the fungus die.

"Get him out of there," Lester demanded the nearby SFs.

The two soldiers retrieved Connor from the ice room and dragged him outside. They felt for a pulse.

"Is he alive?" Becker asked.

…the soldier nodded, "he's alive, sir."

"Where's those blankets?" Sarah shouted into the ops room.

The SFs moved away. A scientist ran down the hall and gave the blankets to Becker. Lester was going to call for a freezer truck to pick the Mushroom Man up, when Becker told him that Danny was about to bring it to the ARC. Sarah and Lester moved away from Connor to make plans for when the thing arrived.

"Come on, Connor," Becker pleaded as Tarya knelt on the other side of Connor, "wake up," he begged, looking into his best friend's face for some kind of sign.

"He's going to be fine," Tarya told her brother.

Becker sighed and looked up at his twin. She could see the desperation written on his face. If they ever did lose Connor, it would probably kill Becker too.

"I can't lose him, Hil. Not again," the captain replied, sounding broken.

"I know," Tarya said.

Becker came up with a plan to wake Connor, "he is so gonna shout at me when he wakes up," he told his sister.

"Why?" she asked, "for what?"

"For this," the captain raised his hand and slapped Connor across the face. Nothing. He slapped his friend again.

Connor snapped out of the trance with a sudden stinging in his cheek. It wasn't cold stinging. It was a sharping stinging, like a bitch slap. He opened his eyes and gasped in air. The overload of warm air made him cough it back out again.

"It worked," Tarya sounded surprised.

"Of course it worked," Becker replied with a smirk.

Connor looked around and remembered where he was and what had happened.

"Hey," he greeted Backer with a dimpled grin. He looked at Tarya, "and hello to you too."

"Welcome back," Becker grinned.

"Gave up quite the fright. Well, them mainly, I knew you'd make it," Tarya said.

Connor laughed, "I could really use a coffee," he admitted after a moment.

"I'll go get you one," the princess replied with a smile. She stood and walked towards the break room.

"Are you okay?" Becker asked as he looked deep into the amber-eyes of his flat mate.

"I'm fine," Connor replied, looking back into Becker's eyes.

"There's our little habit again," Becker noted.

"So it is," the amber-eyed man replied, "oh, and hey, I've come up with a new nick name, so the humour can be taken away from you."

"Really?" the chocolate-eyed man asked, a smile playing on his lips, "for who? And what is it?"

"For Danny, I was thinking 'Captain Obvious'," Connor replied.

"Captain Obvious?" Becker asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, because he always states the obvious," Connor explained and grinned.

"So we have Action Man and Captain Obvious, sounds like a comic book from the 90s," Becker laughed.

"Don't forget Captain Ryan was Soldier Boy, Stephan was Might Hunter, Abby is Lizard Girl and Lester is King Sarcasm," Connor continued.

Becker laughed, "of course, how could I forget?"

"Connor?" Sarah called as she ran up.

Said man turned away from his best friend and looked up at the approaching woman, "yeah?"

"Need your help with dropping the temperature," she told him.

"Okay," he replied and pulled the blankets off himself.

Becker stood and gave Connor a hand up, "thanks," the Yorkshire man said.

"No problem," the captain replied.

"So where do you want to drop the temperature?" Connor asked Sarah.

"I was thinking in the main ops room," she replied.

"Okay, so if you set up my computer you can do it through there, I'll do the rest once it get changed," Connor told her.

* * *

Connor stretched a sliver tube across the ops room and ran over to the temperature gauge.

"Sarah, you're on," he called.

He ran back and skidded to the end of the tubing. He felt the cold air flow out of it.

"It's working," he told Lester, "in a few minutes time this place is gonna be colder than the North Pole."

The scientists ran out of the ops room and out of the building. Evacuation for all no essential staff (all but the core team and Lester). Connor, Becker and Lester left the ops room.

Connor rang Danny on his way out, "pretty much everybody's out now. We're dropping the temperature in the main room, you need ta hold the creature there until we're ready."

" _No problem," Danny said._

"When I give the word, Danny, release the creature, we need ta get it into the main Operations area so we can freeze it."

" _Yeah, you make it sound so simple."_

"Listen, Danny, I'm gonna need a little bit more time, but I reckon five minutes should do."

" _You got it," Danny said. There was a loud bang from the other end, then Danny said, "how about 30 seconds?"_

"Huh?" Connor asked. There was a moment of silence.

" _We've lost it."_

"Ya what?" Connor asked as he stopped walking down the hall.

" _Oh, yeah, no, it's defiantly in the building, we just don't exactly know where."_

Connor met up with the rest of the team a few moments later.

"Guys, listen up," he told them, "it's gonna be hiding somewhere dark, we have ta find it and force it down this corridor and through those doors."

"How do we do that?" Abby asked.

"Freezing carbon dioxide," he replied. He looked to the fire extinguishers nearby, "oh, and whatever you do. Don't let it touch ya."

"I wasn't thinking of shaking hands with it," Danny replied as he grabbed an extinguisher.

"Right, there's two extinguishers in the ops area," Abby said and started walking towards the room with Jenny.

Connor looked after the two girls. He had no desire to go back into the freezing cold. He turned and ran the other direction, the one everyone else went in. Sarah soon rang and told Connor that the creature was heading exactly where they wanted it to. The rest of the team joined Abby in the lab by the ops room.

"What's going on?" Connor asked Abby as he, Sarah, Danny, Becker and Tarya arrived.

He moved over to the window with the rest, "the creature's searching for heat," he noted.

"But it's freezing in there," Abby protested.

"It's Jen's body heat, it's drawing it towards her" Danny replied.

Connor glanced at Becker and saw that the captain had noticed the obvious statement as well.

"You're so right," Becker whispered.

"I know," Connor replied, then snapped out of the comedy mood, "right, yeah, now's not the time."

"Yeah," Becker agreed and the pair turned back to the window.

The PR woman then ran out of freezing carbon dioxide. She fell down then, freezing to death. The team started to talk to her through the glass, muttering 'come on's, and 'don't give up's.

"It's killing her," Danny stated.

"Turn off the cold air," Lester told them.

"The creature's not dead yet," Sarah protested.

"Jenny's going to die if we don't," Abby replied.

Connor really had no desire to do what he was going to, but he saw no other chose.

He turned to Danny, "you come with me," with that he grabbed a fire extinguisher and left the room.

Quinn followed after Connor with a bottle of his own. The pair made their way into the ops room. Connor got Danny to distract the creature, while he himself walked around to the other side of the creature.

"Oi," Danny called and whistled at the creature, "over here."

Fungus Groot walked over and began to swipe at Danny, who dodged all the attacks. Connor then whistled.

"Hey, you," the fungus looked at Connor, "yeah, you, you overgrown mould. Come and get me Sir Mushroom," the creature growled and stalked towards him, "that's right, I'm much more…warm then him."

Connor sprayed the creature.

"No, over here," Danny called when it got too close to Connor.

The creature turned. Half way over, it stopped, froze and smashed like an ice sculpture. The rest of the group (minus Lester) ran into the room then. They ran over to Jenny.

"Let's get her out of here," Danny called.

"No, don't touch her," Connor replied.

"What?" Danny asked.

"The only chance she's got is if the cold kills the fungus," he explained, "we wait. Okay?"

"Yeah," Abby agreed.

Quinn moved to pick Jenny up. Connor shoved him away with, maybe, a little more force than he meant to.

"No, Danny, listen to me," Connor ordered.

"It's killing her," he protested.

"I know this, but if we take her out now, she's gonna end up like that _thing_ over there," Connor told him and pointed to Sir Mushroom Man, "…trust me. Please."

The ex-copper looked at Connor, then nodded sharply. The team waited. They watched the fungus grow black. Then Connor heard the familiar dying sound and saw the mould disintegrate.

"Okay. Okay, she's clear," Connor told the group.

Connor and Danny lifted Jenny up and moved her into the lab. Becker went ahead and cleared the table by swiping all the stationary off it. The pair carrying Jenny lay the woman on the table.

"As long as she's been frozen quickly, there's still a chance we can bring her back," Sarah told the group, "keep warming her."

Connor and Becker covered Jenny with blankets, while Abby pumped air into her lungs. Connor stood back, while Becker moved forwards to pump her heart.

"We can stay like this for another two minutes, but otherwise we've lost her," Abby said.

A few tense moments passed. Nobody in the room breathed, not even Lester.

"Anything?" Connor asked. His voice shattering the thick silence and taking everyone by surprise.

"I've got a pulse," Abby told them.

The group breathed a collective sigh. Danny moved to fuss over the PR woman. Jenny asked for Nick when she woke up. Abby had to remind her that Cutter was gone. The fussing moments flew by. One minute Connor was telling Jenny that she scared the team, the next, he was starting the ADD up again. Soon after that, Johnson walked in behind Lester.

"I wanted you to be the first to know," Lester said as he stopped in front of the ADD, "you're right, I am going to need a man just like Captain Wilder to replace Cutter."

"I'm glad you've come around to my way of thinking," Johnson said.

"Oh, not Wilder himself, of course. No, he's play much too vital a role and your own staff," Lester explained, "Danny Quinn, here, is just like him. Background in the police, fire arms training, the perfect chose. I've already cleared it with the minister. And, Connor Temple is our team leader, Tarya has just recently joined the ranks, and Danny is our sixth man."

"Congratulations," Johnson stepped forward and shook Danny's hand, "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Johnson turned and left. Wilder looked at Connor. The amber-eyed man gave the captain a small salute. Wilder held the man's gaze, then turned to leave again.

"I trust that's alright with you?" Lester asked Quinn.

"Well, if it's alright with you guys, then it's alright with me," Danny replied with a smile.

"Their idea," Lester told him and walked towards the ramp for his office, "Jenny most of all."

"Um, Gov.?" Danny asked as he walked up to the ramp, leaning on the rails, "what's the pay?"

"Next to nothing," he replied.

"Seems fair," Danny nodded.

"Try not to make a complete dog's breakfast of this, won't you?" was Lester's last comment before he left for his office.

Danny walked back over to the team, "where's Jenny?"

The team looked awkwardly at him.

"Guys, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.

"Jenny's leaving," Connor said, "Tarya's taking her place, keeping the number at six."

"What?" he asked.

"She just resigned," Becker told him.

Danny left the room to find Jenny. The rest of the team packed up to head home. The whole day was taken up by Fungus the Bogie Men, so it was now dark outside and almost time for bed.

* * *

"You can't leave," Danny said as he walked into the locker room.

"I have to," Jenny replied as she stood.

"It's your team," Quinn agued.

"No, it was Cutter's and now it's Connor's. I was never in charge. I gave the orders while we were out because Connor wasn't there," Jenny explained, "I don't belong here anymore."

" 'course you do," he protested.

"Danny, I died today. I think I should probably quit while I'm ahead," she replied calmly.

"I know you, and I know all about Claudia Brown. I'm sure there's some perfectly rational explanation," he told her as he sat on the bench.

"Yeah. That's what I used ta think," she said as she sat opposite him.

"Maybe we've all lived other lives, but what's important is who we are right now," he tried yet again to convince her to stay.

"You're absolutely right. And that's exactly why I have ta go," she agreed. But agued at the same time, "Danny, if I stay here, I'll always be looking back wandering who I really am. I just what to go and try to forget about the ARC, forget about the creatures, and Anomalies. Most of all, I really want to forget about Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown," she continued, "you said it yourself; you only live once."

"You can try to forget 'em, Jenny, but you never will."

"Hmm," she stood and grabbed her bags, "good luck."

She left the room for one last look in the main ops room, before she turned and left.

* * *

Connor finally found Sid and put him back with Nancy. He left with Becker to go back to their flat. Tarya had gone out with Abby and Sarah for a 'little girl time' as Abby had put it. The boys arrived home and set up in Becker's room to watch a movie.

Half way through the second film, Becker turned to Connor and asked, "do you know what today made me realise?"

"What?" Connor replied as he looked back at Becker, not noticing the close proximity they were in.

"That I can't lose anyone else," the captain admitted, his voice full of emotion. Connor was surprised by how many feelings glinted in Becker's eyes.

After a moment of just looking into Becker's chocolate eyes, Connor started to say something, "Becker, I-"

" _Hello?"_ Connor was cut off by Tarya calling as she entered the flat.

The two boys snapped out of the trance they were in, "it's getting late," Connor said, "I should head to bed."

"Yeah, 'course. We'll finish the movie tomorrow. Night, Conn," Becker replied and sat up as Connor got off the bed.

"Yeah, night, Namir," with that the amber-eyed man left the room.

Becker fell back onto the bed and sighed. He turned off the TV and closed his eyes, _'idiot,'_ he thought. The soldier turned over and went to sleep.

Connor said goodnight to Tarya and lay on the sofa. _'Idiot,'_ he thought. He turned over and went to sleep.

 **{Here's the more Connor/Becker slash version to the ending of this chapter:}**

"That I don't want to be alone," Becker admitted, his voice full of emotion. Connor was surprised by how many feelings glinted in Becker's eyes while he spoke, "I can't lose you again."

After a moment of just looking into Becker's chocolate eyes, Connor started to say something. But he thought actions were better than words in this case. He leant forward and his lips crashed into Becker's. He was about to pulled away, when the captain kissed back.

Connor brought his hand up to tangle in the captain's hair. He stradled the soldier. Becker brought a hand to Connor's hip, the other on his cheek. Connor brought his other hand to rest on Becker's side. Their kiss slowed from desperate, to slow and passionate, like the whole world stood still apart from those two.

" _Hello?"_ Tarya called as she walked into the flat.

Connor pulled back, "it's getting late," Connor said, "I should head to bed."

"Yeah, you could. Or, you could stay here. It's nothing we haven't done before," Becker offered. He grabbed Connor's hand to stop the man from leaving.

"That sounds nice," Connor replied and moved back onto the bed.

The pair lay down, facing each other. Becker turned the TV off. Becker's hand found Connor's hip, the other arm under his pillow. Connor mirrored the captain's pose. The pair closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **If there are any pairings you want to see or anything you want to happen, drop me a review/PM and I'll make sure to read it and, most likely, use it or alter it slightly and use it.**

 **Also, t** **o any of you who are reading my Alice/Primeval fic, Connor's Secrets, I have not abandoned it, I'm just finishing this fic off first and then my full attention will be on the other fic.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Shunters :)**


	19. Wanted: Dead or Alive Part 1

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, a lot would be different on the show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language. Hints of slash/pre-slash or bro-mance Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **. Sooooooooooooo sorry this took so long. Basically, I had an operation, so I was completely out of it on pain meds for two weeks, then I was trying to recover, then my stupid brother smash my laptop screen and then year 11 started and I had no laptop in school for work or at home for homework, my laptop had all fanfic data on so I had to wait for it to get fixed and…here we are. Little rant/explanation over.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Literally everyone who has stayed with me on this. Thank you guys so much for review/favorating/following. Just thank you in general if you have read this :D**

 **Wanted: Dead or Alive**

 **Connor/Becker slashy start to the day:**

Becker woke up, feeling something warm next to him. He remembered last night, clear as day. He opened his eyes and looked at the man lying next to him. He smiled at the sight.

Connor awoke to feeling someone's eyes on him. Then he remember last night, "stop staring, it's rude," he said.

"I wasn't staring I was gazing," Becker replied.

"It's creepy," Connor told him, still not opening his eyes.

"It's romantic," Becker corrected.

Connor removed the pillow from beneath his head and covered his face. Becker grabbed his pillow and hit Connor gently.

"Oi," Connor said. He moved the pillow from his face and hit Becker back.

"Hey," Becker laughed and hit Connor back.

This started a full blown pillow war. Connor hit the captain back. The soldier hit the Yorkshire man back. They ended up with Becker laying on top of Connor, both laughing. Connor pushed Becker off him and turned to lay on top of the captain.

"Oh, no, I'm the captain," Becker laughed and switched their rolls again.

The pair fell off the bed, laughing once again. Once they stopped laughing, they just looked at each other.

"Becker? What's going on?" Tarya asked as she knocked on the door.

The pair snapped out over their little gaze. Becker got off Connor, pulled off his shirt, threw it onto the bed and opened the door. He rubbed his shoulder, "yeah?" he asked his sister, grimacing in fake pain.

"You okay?" Tarya asked.

"Yeah, just fell out of bed," he lied.

She laughed at him, "okay. Just wanted to check on all the noise," she told him.

"Okay," he replied.

"Okay, see ya later," she said and left.

Becker shut the door and turned back to Connor. The man was now sitting, with one knee up, one down and leaning an arm on his knee. He was smirking at the captain.

Becker couldn't help but smile back at the man, "what?" Becker asked.

"Nothing?" Connor shrugged. He continued to smirk.

Becker's phone started to ring before he could reply. The captain moved over and answered it, "this is Becker."

Connor watched the captain continue his conversation.

"Yep…uh huh. Yeah, I can do that…alright…I'll see you in a bit," Becker said into the phone. He turned around and walked back over to Connor, "sorry. I'm gonna have to go in early; security checks and such."

"Aww, shame," Connor replied.

Becker leant down and kissed him. Connor bought a hand to the captain's face. It was a slow, gentle kiss. Becker stood back up and helped Connor up.

"Bye," Connor smiled.

"Bye," Becker replied.

Connor left to get changed. He put on a long sleeved blue shirt, and a pair of dark grey cargo trousers. He put on a pair of black fingerless gloves and a grey leather jacket. He grabbed some breakfast for himself and Tarya. He pulled a breakfast bar from the cupboard for Becker and passed it to the captain on his way out.

"Bye," Connor said.

"Bye," Tarya called.

"See later guys," Becker called back and left.

* * *

 **Less slashy version to the start of the day;**

Connor awoke with a stiff neck from sleeping on the sofa. He stretched, stood up and got changed. He put on a long sleeved blue shirt, and a pair of dark grey cargo trousers. He put on a pair of black fingerless gloves and a grey leather jacket.

Becker then came out from his bedroom, "hey," he said, surprised that Connor was up so early.

"Hey," Connor greeted, "I was just making some breakfast. You want any?"

"Oh, no, thanks; I've gotta be in early," Becker replied, "security checks and the such."

"Oh, okay, at least take a breakfast bar for the way," Connor told him.

"Of course," Becker agreed.

Connor grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard and threw it to the captain. The man caught it and thanked Connor. The soldier said goodbye to his roommates and left. Connor made breakfast for himself and Tarya. Tarya decided to leave the cape behind that day, just as Connor decided to leave his weapons at home as well.

His tranq. gun was in his locker at the ARC so that would do. Once they finished, the pair left for work.

* * *

"I'm assuming no luck on the x-ray analysis," Connor guessed as he walked up to Sarah and The Artefact.

"Well, it only confirmed what we already knew," Sarah told him.

"No closer to finding out what it actually does?" Connor asked, though it was more of a statement.

"No," she agreed.

Connor thought about what to do. He looked up and saw the lamp. He turned it on. That sparked something in Sarah's head.

"Light," she whispered. She then raised her voice, "light. Lights! Connor you've got it. You have found it, you've got it. You are a genius," she exclaimed.

"I know," Connor agreed. Wait, "what've I done?"

* * *

"So, you think the laser might unlock it?" Connor asked Sarah.

"Uh huh," she agreed

Nothing happened.

"Er, try defusing the beam."

"Right. Defused."

"Fully?" he asked.

"Yep," she confirmed.

"You'd think they'd leave the instruction manual in the box, wouldn't ya," he joked.

"Um, try another angle," she suggested.

"Angle, okay, er," he muttered and turned The Artefact, "see anything?" he asked.

"Nope."

"What bout now?" he asked as he moved it.

"Nope."

"What bout now?" he moved it again.

"It's not working."

"What bout now?" he moved it again.

"Connor, it's not working, it's got nothing to do with light, okay? I was wrong."

"We can't just give up, we have ta keep trying. It's gotta be something with thi-" he cut himself off because when he put his hands on the support holding The Artefact, the cylinder started to glow orange.

Light began to shoot out from the object and form a pattern. The lines intercepted at certain points, showing some sort of event. Soon, the display stopped. The lights fell and disintegrated, like stardust.

"Connor, did you see that?" Sarah asked.

"That was incredible," Connor agreed, he paused then asked, "was that some kind of map?"

"The points where the lines crossed, it looked exactly like-"

"Cutter's research model," they said at the same time.

Connor continued, "he knew. Cutter knew. This is some kind of key to, I don't know, predicting Anomalies. Whatever we did, we have ta do it again."

"Okay. What did you do?"

He thought for a minute, mouth opening and closing, until he settled on, "not a hundred percent sure."

* * *

Quinn leant against the wall in Lester's office, while Becker stood at ease in front of the boss' desk, where Lester was filling out paperwork.

"I'm satisfied there was no serious breach of security," Becker told Lester.

"Excellent, a new definition of serious. You let him _abseil_ down the ventilation shaft," Lester replied. Danny smirked in the background, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, sir," Becker confirmed.

Lester shuffled the paper around on his desk, starting to fill out the next report.

"That surveillance camera is a waste of time, by the way," Danny informed the captain.

"What camera?" he asked.

"The one in the shaft, covering the corridor," Quinn replied.

"There's no camera there," Becker protested.

The two boys made eye contact as they came to the same realisation. They started looking around the room wildly.

"Am I missing something?" asked Lester.

Becker went over and searched the papers on his desk, while Danny searched beneath it. They moved onto the next thing on the next.

"Oi-oi-oi-oi, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa," Lester said and tried to stop the pair from messing up his desk.

"Vents," Becker told Danny when they found nothing.

Becker went over to the one on the back wall, behind Lester, while Danny went to search the one opposite to the bureaucrat. While Lester looked around, very confused. Becker pressed the switch to open his vent, nothing. Danny grabbed a screwdriver from his pocket and jimmied the thing open.

"Anything?" Danny asked.

"Clear," Becker replied.

Danny reached inside the vent and pulled out a camera, "smile boys, we're on TV."

* * *

Abby and Tarya walked over to Connor, Sarah and The Artefact, "how's it going?" Abby asked them.

"We just opened The Artefact," Connor told her.

"Connor," Danny called from above.

"Yo," Connor replied.

"They've seen it," Danny told him

"Who's seen what?" he asked.

"Johnson. She knows we've got The Artefact, we've got five minutes," Danny explained and ran down the ramp.

"Get my bag," Connor told Sarah, who ran off to grab it.

The group ran from the ops room, aiming to escape the ARC.

"Quinn stop!" Becker called after them. The group turned around, "she's already hear, all the exits are covered."

Suddenly they heard a voice from the end of the corridor, _"find Temple and The Artefact. Let's go, move, move."_

The team ducked into a nearby lab. They crouched behind the tables, Becker with a gun at the ready.

"I know all the exits she won't have got covered," Danny told Becker.

Becker nodded at Quinn, then turned to the others, "Lester's looking for a safe house. Whatever you do, don't break cover. We'll find you when it's clear."

The group started to run, trying to escape the ARC.

They reached the fire escape ladder Quinn had climbed down earlier. Danny made sure that the others got up the ladder first, then he climbed up himself.

* * *

Becker ran down the corridor and aimed his gun. He knew his efforts were futile, but he was to act as a distraction, "stop there, drop your weapons!" he ordered.

"No sir," the main soldier said, "you drop yours," with that his other soldiers moved over and pointed their guns at Becker, "we really don't want to kill you, sir."

* * *

Connor led his team into the garage. They had a complete plan of distract, steal keys, open gate, start car, get in the car, and then, steal the car. All in all a pretty good plan.

Quinn walked up to one of the garage workers, the one with the keys, "with fuel injection, it's rather like osmosis, yeah? - a solvent passes through a semi-permeable membrane to form an equilibrium. Correct?" distraction complete. Danny had also swiped the keys and passed them to Connor.

Abby got in the back, and Sarah opened the shutters. Connor started the car up and got in the driver's seat. Sarah jumped into the back. Tarya jumped into the middle of Abby and Sarah. Danny jumped in the passenger's side.

* * *

"Put your weapon down, Becker, and surrender The Artefact," Johnson told Becker.

"With respect, I don't take orders from you," Becker replied.

"You do now," Johnson informed him as she flashed some court order mumbo jumbo at him.

* * *

The team drove away from the ARC and towards the checkpoint the soldiers set up. Connor didn't stop the car, he floored it.

"Connor, I hope you know what you're doing," Danny said when he saw Connor make no move to slow down.

The soldiers dived out of the way at the last second, the ARC car drove forward, towards freedom. The guards let two of Johnson's cars pass through after the ARC team.

* * *

"They're still on our tail, Connor," Abby informed the driver, nervous at the sight of two black vehicles _still_ following them, "Connor, what are we going to do?"

"Hold on tight," Connor told the team as he changed gear and sped towards the slowly closing gap between two trucks, "this could get a bit lively."

"Connor?" Danny asked nervously. He felt his heart rate pick up speed as the adrenaline coursed through his system.

The car narrowly avoided a crash. The two cars tailing them didn't make it through the gap. That would buy the ARC team a bit of time.

* * *

Johnson addressed the ARC, "ladies and gentlemen, James Lester has been relieved of his duties. Please continue working normally and this transition will run smoothly."

Lester looked to the tech he had working on a safe house. The woman gave a slight nod- as if to say goodbye- to assure the man she had found a place for the ARC team. Lester continued down the hallway, the two soldiers sticking to him. The tech, Melinda, found the coordinates and sent them to Connor.

* * *

"It's the ARC," Connor informed Danny as he glanced at the text he'd just received. He passed the phone to the ex-copper, who typed the coordinates into the sat nav, then shut the phone and dropped it out the window.

"At least we know where we're going," Danny said.

"Get rid of your mobiles," Connor told the team.

"But, I've just signed a new 18-month contract," Sarah replied.

Danny grabbed her phone and threw it out the window. Abby did the same with hers in the back.

"They can trace it," Quinn told the woman.

* * *

Back at the ARC, Johnson was speaking with Becker, "you do realise this isn't personal, Captain? It's purely a question of national security."

"Of course, ma'am," Becker replied.

"I've looked at your file, Becker. You're a good soldier," Johnson said, "I am your commanding officer now. I assume there is no conflict of loyalties?"

"None at all," Becker agreed. That was the hardest thing he had to do; lie about not caring about his colleagues, friends and family.

"Find me The Artefact and you're looking at a _very_ rapid promotion," the way Johnson said it, it sounded like an offer, but it was really a command.

"I'll do my best," Becker was lying through his teeth, but she didn't need to know that. Johnson smirked at the result.

* * *

"Something tells me this safe house hasn't been used for years," Danny said as Connor pulled up to a rusty metal gate with the paint peeling off. Even the un-rusted barbed wire looked old, "thanks a lot, Lester. This place looks terrific."

Danny and Connor got out of the car and walked up to the gates. A chain was holding the two gates together. Quinn picked up the padlock attached to the chain. Connor pulled his wallet out and slipped a credit card out of it. He opened the card to reveal a set of lock picks.

"That's cool," Danny commented as Connor inspected the lock.

"Thanks," Connor grinned. _'Abus titanium lock. In production since 1924. Old model, meaning lower quality, but still high,'_ he thought. He chose the right tools and was through the lock before he could even say 'German security tech'. Connor pulled the lock and chain off and opened the gates, "drive the team to the house, Danny, while I scout the area," he put the lock picking card away.

"Sure," Danny replied. He ran back to the car and got in, driving through the gate.

Connor then shut the gates behind the team and relocked them. He walked through the woods silently, his mind work a mile an hour to find good places to set up traps and monitors. If they were going to be there a while, they would need to know if anyone was coming their way. He climbed up a tree and mentally mapped out the area, marking off all buildings, open fields and vantage points. If he knew the land better than the enemy, then he could lead the team during a potential fight. He slipped down the tree and made his way to the house, covering his tracks behind himself.

Danny continued to drive the through the wilderness and pulled up a little way from a cabin in the woods. Could this place get any creepier?

The team got out of the car and walked up to see a rundown old cabin. Connor silently joined them then, standing behind Danny, with nobody noticing except Tarya.

"Well, it was never going to be a four-star hotel, was it?" Danny commented.

"No, but it would be nice,"Connor replied.

Danny jumped and whipped around along with the rest of the team. Tarya turned normally and grinned at her friend.

"Really, Connor?" Danny asked.

Connor grinned, "sorry, mate, didn't mean ta scare ya."

"Yes you did," Tarya replied with a sly grin of her own.

"Yeah, I did," Connor nodded. He turned serious(ish) again, "come on, guys."

They strolled up to the building. Sarah tried the door, "is it locked?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," she replied and walked away from it.

Connor pulled his wallet out again, taking the lock picking set out and strolling up to the door, "leave this to me," he told the team. He inspected the lock; _'Baldwin brand lock. Quality lock. In production since 1946. Very high quality and handmade,'_ he thought. He pulled out the right tools for the job and started to pick the lock. He was through it in seconds. He opened the door and stepped in. He looked back, "come on," he told the team.

The team walked in and looked around. It was surprisingly nice, especially considering that it was a _cabin in the woods._

As Tarya walked through the door, she noticed the lock, "that's an Abus lock. Nice work Conn," she grinned at her friend.

"Thanks," he replied with a grin of his own. He continued to look around the lodge, "wow," he smiled. He pulled the curtain back to look out.

Danny and Abby opened a board to look out the window, and let in some light, in another part of the house.

Connor picked up a loaf of bread set out on the table. It disintegrated in his hand. He looked up at the others, "urgh."

Sarah smirked at his response. She looked over a pile of letters and photos on the side.

Danny pulled a bottle of wine from the rack and blew the dust off. He inspected the bottle, "Chateau Lafite, not a bad vintage," he commented.

"Why, is that worth much?" Abby asked, moving over to him.

Danny gently threw the bottle to her and replied, "bout £1,000."

Connor tried a few switches on the far wall, getting no response, "there's no power. It's gonna be like Christmas at me Gran's," Connor laughed, "please, God, nobody mention charades…I'm going to get some wood for the fire. Danny, come with me for a sec."

"Okay," the ex-copper followed Connor out, "what do ya need?" he asked.

"Right, I want you and Abby to set up tripwires surrounding the house to warn us if someone approaches. I was thinking here," Connor indicated to a space between two trees, "here," he indicated again, "here," again, "here," again, "and the same on the other side. Okay?"

"Sure, you got it," Danny replied.

Connor started out his quest for firewood, picking up sticks which he knew would be useful. He had made it up a steep, ivy-covered, hill to find a speaker. He tapped it with the stick and found it to be stable. He made his way down to something which he assumed was a chimney. He looked down and noticed a sudden drop. He jumped down to the floor and turned. He discovered he was previously standing on a building, not a hill.

He walked towards a doorway and entered the building he was just climbing. While walking, he found bad luck as he walked into a giant spider web.

"Huh. Oh, no. That's just wrong!" he complained to himself as he wiped the webs off.

* * *

Danny attached one end of a wire to a tree, running the string along to the next tree and tying it there.

"This trip wire will act as an early-warning system," Danny informed Abby, who was at the end of the wire he had just come from. She was securing tin cans to the trip wire, so that sound would be made if someone walked through that area.

"How long do you reckon we should wait here, Danny?" Abby asked.

"As long as it takes," Quinn replied.

"We haven't got any food," she noted.

"Oh, er," the man produced a handful of sweets from his pocket, "found them in the car."

"They're going to find us, aren't they?" Abby didn't say it angry, so much as accepting.

"It's just a matter of time. But we're not going to give up without a fight, are we, eh?"

"No."

"Come on."

* * *

Back at the house, Sarah looked at the way the food, papers and other items were laid out. Just like a piece of the past, frozen throughout time, for all to see.

"It's like they thought they were coming back at any minute," she muttered her thoughts to Tarya, who nodded her head.

"Yeah, it is," the woman agreed.

She looked around some more. The tea set particularly caught her eye. Not because she was a girl and that's what she liked, but because it was one of the few things that aged well in the house and looked as if someone had set it up just this morning.

* * *

Back at the bunker, Connor wandered into the main room. It was pretty empty, a lamp, some radio equipment, a small generator and a few shelves were the main items in there. He looked around.

"Right, let's see if you still work," Connor muttered to himself as he looked at the generator. He started to tap some dials on it.

* * *

In the cabin, Sarah was inspecting the tinned foods stored in the house. If you could call it a house.

"Hey," Abby greeted as she came in.

"Probably past its sell-by date," Sarah told her as she gently threw the can to Abby. Sarah walked over to the store cupboard and explored some more.

"Brilliant, corned beef. I love it," Abby said.

"Corned beef," Danny sighed.

"Abby! Tarya!" Sarah called, she disappeared again, then reappeared with three dresses, "aren't they beautiful?" she asked

"Wow!" Abby breathed.

"Yeah, they are nice," Tarya agreed.

* * *

Connor pulled the cord on the generator. He grinned and laughed as the lights flickered and turned on. He then noticed the music playing in the background.

"Hello, hello, this is Connor Temple. Is anybody receiving me? Over," Connor said into the microphone, "hello?"

The lights flickered, then went out, along with the music. He looked around. When he discovered that the power wasn't going to come back on by itself, he made a disappointed, "aw," and walked back over to the generator.

He heard a sound to the right of him and turned to see a flock of birds take flight. He heard a bang from behind him and whipped around. It was some kind of metal cupboard. The rusted door was swinging gently, as if it had just been moved.

Connor walked over and opened the door. A skeleton fell from the cupboard. Its mouth was still open, as if it was still screaming silently. He fell back to the ground, the body coming with him.

"Can you get this off me?" he asked as he saw Danny leading the group towards the bunker.

The ex-copper did as asked and pulled the body off Connor.

Connor stood and brushed himself down. When he saw the team looking at him questionably, he asked, "what? I just opened the door and it fell out on me," Connor defended himself.

"He must have got trapped inside," Danny concluded, "it looks like some sort of viewing room."

Connor walked back over to the generator and started it up. Light and music filled the room once again.

Danny picked up a book from beneath the body. It was leather bound and the pages were falling out, "it's a diary," he said. He looked at some of the pages, "it's written in some sort of code," he passed the book to Sarah and asked her, "can you crack it?"

"Of course I can," Sarah agreed.

"What happened here? Where did they all go?" Abby asked.

* * *

The team were back in the house. The two men had put on suits to dance in, and the girls had put on the dresses. Abby had a blue one, Sarah the red, and Tarya the black. Connor put on a record and picked up a top hat and flipped into onto his head. Sarah sat at the table, trying to crack the diary's code.

"Abby?" Connor asked as he held his hand out.

The blonde grinned and put her hand in his. Abby twirled and the pair started to dance. Danny read the newspaper off to the side. Tarya started to sing softly to the music, the record had no vocals itself.

In the bunker, a golden orb built up layer by layer. An Anomaly.

Back in the cabin, the team were happily oblivious to the gateway in time. Abby and Connor kept dancing, Danny kept reading, Tarya kept singing and Sarah kept code breaking.

"Guys, listen to this," Sarah had cracked the code and read part to the team, " 'There's no-one left. The others are all dead. God help me, it's happening again. They're here.' And that's where it ends."

"Who's here?" Danny asked.

Just then, the record screeched to a halt.

* * *

Back at the ARC, an alarm blared through the PA system.

"It's an anomaly," Becker informed Johnson as he ran into the ops room.

"Does Temple have access to a detector?" asked Johnson.

"No, they left them behind, there's no way they can know about the anomaly," the captain replied.

"Then my men can cover it," Johnson said, "you stay here."

* * *

In the cabin, Sarah was briefing the team on what she had found out.

"It was written by a Professor John Morton," Sarah told them, "he was a military scientist who came here with his team to do meteorological tests, but then something happened. They found something in the woods, but Morton doesn't say what."

As she finished, an ear-splitting screech emitted from the record Connor had just put on. It sounded like something being tortured. The team looked around to the record. Danny walked over and moved the needle off.

"That sounds like some kind of bird's distress call," Abby noted.

"But what type of bird would make that sound?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Abby replied.

Suddenly, the group heard tapping.

"It's the trip wire," Danny informed the team.

"Have they found us?" Abby asked.

"Get them out the back!" Quinn told Connor as he squeezed the geek's arm.

"Come on, let's go," Connor told the three girls

"I'll catch you up," Danny shouted back

"Go!" Connor told the girls again.

Danny crouched by the first wire, seeing no one there. He heard the second wire being tripped and walked over to it with his pitchfork.

"Hide in the bunker," Sarah suggested. The trio ran into the old shelter.

They stopped once they saw the glowing orb inside, "an Anomaly," Abby noted.

"Let's get to the car," the doctor suggested.

Danny stopped walking. He heard a strange gurgling/clicking sound behind him. He turned and froze, seeing an ostrich from someone's nightmare. He threw the pitchfork at the beast. It easily dodged. Out of nowhere, something smashed into the side of the creature's head. Danny looked to the side and saw Connor flinging wine bottles from some contraption. His aim with the thing was surprisingly good.

"Danny! Run!" Connor shouted at the man. He threw another bottle and ran behind Danny.

"That Lafite was worth £1,000 a bottle!" Danny shouted.

"I think it was corked anyway!" Connor shouted back.

"Don't worry about, get to the car!"

"OK, OK."

The pair kept running through the woods. They soon saw the girls ahead of them.

"Get in the car! Get in the car, it's a creature!" Connor shouted to the them.

They did as asked and climbed in the car. Connor ran up and jumped in the driver's side. He started the car up and put it into gear. He drove forward slowly, waiting for Danny to get on.

"Come on," Connor muttered.

"Go go go go!" Danny shouted as he knocked on the window, signifying that he was in the car.

Connor floored it. He drove through the woods, trying to stay on path, avoid trees and rocks, and look out for the creature all at once. Danny turned around and came face to face with the bird squawking at him. He turned and grabbed a pipe. He turned back to the creature. It was gone.

"Where's it gone?" Connor asked.

Danny kept looking around franticly for the bird. Connor was driving, when something in the corner of his eye stood out. He saw the thing lunge forward and he covered his face instinctively. The window shattered from the impact the bird provided.

"Watch out!" Danny yelled.

Connor struggled to steady the car again, "you okay?" he asked Sarah, having heard her scream.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I can't see him," Connor noted. The three girls started to look around for it.

Danny heard a squawk-roar behind him and turned, seeing the creature head straight for them. He picked up a piece of pipe and started hitting the bird.

"Connor, drive faster! Put your foot down!" Abby called to the driver.

Connor shifted gear and stomped his foot on the peddle, "brace yourselves!" he shouted.

He suddenly stopped. The bird ran into them and stumbled off to the side. Connor changed gear again and sped off. Now the chase was reversed, the hunter becomes the hunted. He was chasing the bird down. But it was suddenly running towards them. Connor shouted and veered off to the side.

"Oh my god, I think I've killed Danny!" Connor exclaimed as he saw the figure of the ex-copper go off the rear view mirror.

The Ostrich From Hell ran back and started trying to eat Quinn.

"Danny! Danny!" Sarah shouted in panic, watching the man get pecked outside her window.

Danny managed to hit the creature in the eye with the pipe. The bird ran off. He dropped the pipe and pulled himself back onto the car.

"Yes! Whoo hoo! Well done, mate!" Connor called back.

He took his eyes of the road for two seconds. He brought them back as the girls started screaming and shouting. He saw a branch heading straight for them and slammed on the breaks. Then it went black.

* * *

 **If there are any pairings you want to see or anything you want to happen, drop me a review/PM and I'll make sure to read it and, most likely, use it or alter it slightly and use it.**

 **Also,** please read **, need your help:**

 **Who should get stuck where at the end of this season?:**

 **1)** Keep it the same as in the show

 **2)** Danny  & Connor in the Cretaceous, Abby Site 333 (she could make it back before them, or arrive when Danny did in the show)

 **3)** Becker  & Connor in Cretaceous, Abby Site 333 (make it back early or not)

 **4)** Abby  & Connor in Cretaceous, Becker Site 333 (make it back early or not)

 **5)** Becker  & Connor in Cret., Tarya Site 333 (make it early or not)

 **6)** Whichever three (specify) all end up in Cret/Site 333 together.

 **7)** Other (specify)

 **I'm leaning towards** '5)' **because I will make Danny, Connor's second & therefore he would be in charge of the team in the absence of Connor. Pleeeeeeeaassse let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Shunters :)**


	20. Wanted: Dead or Alive Part 2

**Home Again**

 **Summary:** In S3 E1, a Pristichampsus almost pulled Connor though the anomaly. This is my version of something that could happen if he did get pulled through. He's been gone for 3 years, but when he comes back it's only been 5 days. He's changed. But how? And how much?

 **Disclaimers:** Don't own. If I did, a lot would be different on the show. Only writing this for fun

 ***Warnings:** Gore. Bad language. Hints of slash/pre-slash or bro-mance Connor/Becker.

 ****A/N: The OC (Tarya)'s name is said** _Tar-e-a_ **. The name 'Namir' is said** _Na-m-ear_ **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Literally everyone who has stayed with me on this. Thank you guys so much for review/favorating/following. Just thank you in general if you have read this :D**

 **Wanted: Dead or Alive Part2**

 _Danny managed to hit the creature in the eye with the pipe. The bird ran off. He dropped the pipe and pulled himself back onto the car._

 _"Yes! Whoo hoo! Well done, mate!" Connor called back._

 _He took his eyes of the road for two seconds. He brought them back as the girls started screaming and shouting. He saw a branch heading straight for them and slammed on the breaks. Then it went black._

Danny made his way back over to the car. He wasn't hurt too badly because he rolled with the fall when he got thrown from the car. He pulled the door open and checked on the three in the back.

"Are you all right?" he asked Sarah

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay," she replied.

"Good," he breathed. He helped her out of the car.

"Connor?" Tarya called.

"Connor, Connor," Abby said as she gently tried to wake him up.

"Are you all right, Connor?" Abby asked, electing no response.

"Put your back against there," Danny told Sarah, helping her lean against a nearby tree. He saw Abby and Tarya get out of the car and asked her, "are you all right?"

"Yeah," Tarya said off handily.

"I'm fine," Abby replied.

Tarya walked over to the front of the car- Abby just behind- and opened the door, "Connor, speak to me," she said. The man's head turned around to face her. The side of his face was covered with blood.

In the distance, a wail could be heard, "it's coming back," Danny noted. He tried to get the two girls attention, "Abby. Tarya. Guys!"

"What?" they asked, slightly annoyed.

"Listen to me. Listen. We're never going outrun it. Okay? You three, get back to the lodge. It's the only place we might be safe. I'll look after him, I promise. All right? Now go! Go go!" he told the girls.

"Connor! Come on!" Abby called, in one last attempt to wake him, as she ran with Sarah and Tarya.

Danny inspected Connor. He heard another cry, this one closer. He got an idea and quickly moved away.

* * *

A black SUV pulled up. It was one of Johnson's. Two soldiers climbed out of it, one with a detector.

"Over there. Check it out," he told his soldier, "I'll secure the area."

One soldier moved towards the bunker. The one in charge, looked and saw an old cabin. He moved towards it, intent on inspecting the building.

* * *

Connor awoke feeling very tired. That was weird. He was just asleep, so why was he so tired? Wait, was he asleep? He thought back to before he woke up. He remembered being in the car and suddenly there was a branch heading for them…or were they heading for the branch? He didn't know.

He opened his eyes and sat up a bit more. His vision blurred and he became dizzy. A sharp pain in his head indicated that the wound there was the cause, "ow," he grimaced and brought a hand to his head. He brought it back and saw blood on his hand and glove, indicating that his head was bleeding. Again.

He looked around. He was all alone. He could have sworn that he was with people when the branch hit. He opened the door and got out of the car. He was defiantly alone, so did that mean that the people he was with left him? No, they wouldn't do that, which meant he was most likely alone to begin with. He went to close the door, when he heard a voice.

"Close the door quietly," the voice stated.

"Where are ya?" Connor asked as he shut the door.

"I'm up here," the voice said.

Connor looked up. It was a man in a tree. Not just any man though, the man he thought he was with when the car crashed. Hang on, was it normal for him to be in a tree so randomly?

"Well, what are you doing up there?" Connor asked.

"What do you think I'm doing up here?" the man asked back. Connor's mind was blank.

"I don't know. Kind of why I asked," Conor said. He then remembered their particular problem; something with giant birds. So he asked, "where's the bird?"

"Close-ish. So I suggest you keep your voice down," was the reply the man gave him. What was his name? Da-? He didn't know. It would come back to him though. Eventually.

"Sorry," Connor whispered. Then something else came to mind, "what we gonna do?"

"We're going to trap it," the man told him.

"Brilliant," because he was fresh out of ideas. He had a feeling this was new for him, "how we gonna do that?" he asked. The man- Dan, was it?- held up a loop of wire and grinned, "cool," Connor said. Then he thought of something else to ask, "so what do you want me to do?"

"You just stay down there and look tasty," Dan said

Did he just flirt? Connor was pretty sure that wasn't normal behaviour for- Danny?-, "ya what?" he asked.

Danny dropped the loop down, in front of Connor, "you're the bait," the man said. Defiantly Danny.

* * *

Abby, Tarya and Sarah were making their way steadily through the woods.

"I know it's this way," Abby said as she helped Sarah over a log.

"Urgh! Great for dancing," Abby said when her dress caught on a bush, "not so good for cross-country," she ripped the bottom of her dress off and threw the bit away. As did Tarya, while Sarah ripped hers and tied it up.

* * *

Connor stood there and whistled, trying to get the bird's attention. He whistled again. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked. Now that he had his bearings, he was pretty sure this was a bad idea. But his head was still pounding and he was kind of tired, not to mention that his vision was blurring every now and then.

"How can it fail?" Danny asked him.

"Only in about 100 different ways," Connor muttered.

"Come on. Where are you?" Danny whispered.

"Maybe- maybe we scared it away. Maybe. Maybe it's just frightened," Connor was really hoping it was. The pair heard a screech. Apparently not.

"Not frightened enough," Danny said, "get back in the car," Connor started running back towards the car, "get back in the car!" Danny yelled again. Connor pulled the back door open and jumped in.

He ducked down, out of view. A moment later he saw the bird's ugly head swim in his vision. Connor slumped down more. He felt the Hell Ostrich tap the window with its beak. And then it was gone from his view. He relaxed a bit. Until, the bird came back and smashed its head through the window. Connor scrambled back to the other side of the car.

"Come on, come on," Danny muttered.

"Danny!" Connor yelled for the man to hurry up with his trap.

"Come on, come on," the ex-copper muttered again, trying to get the bird's foot in the loop. A minute later, he got it in, secured the rope and jumped from the tree. He climbed over the car and shouted, "Connor! Get out of there!"

"Okay, I'm getting out!" Connor replied and got out of the car. He ran to catch up with Danny.

* * *

Sarah, Tarya and Abby were running. The trio heard a roar-screech and stopped.

"There's more of them," Abby noted.

They kept running and made it to a ruined field of crops.

"Quick, hide!" Tarya said. The girls ducked into the field and crawled forward, hiding beneath the crops. They looked around and couldn't see any birds.

"I think they've gone," Abby said.

The three stood up. They heard noises behind them and turned around. They saw a group of, at least, half a dozen Terror Birds standing there. The one closest to the humans turned and hissed at them.

"Oh, my god. Run," Abby said. The three did just that.

* * *

Connor kept running to catch up with Danny, even in spite of the dizzy spells and foggy vision. He still felt tired and sluggish despite the adrenaline coursing through his system. Connor looked behind himself and saw a bird chasing him and Danny. He ran and caught up with the other. He was going to keep running, until the ex-copper put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"What?" Connor asked and looked down at the hand on his chest.

"Look," the man said and removed his hand.

Connor looked and saw a sign, reading 'DANGER unexploded mines KEEP OUT'.

"Watch where you put your feet, yeah?" Danny said.

"Good advice. Thanks," Connor replied.

The ex-copper then took off, running. He jumped over the barbed wire and continued through the field. Connor followed. Danny pointed to the left of him, "watch out!"

Danny indicated to another min, "look out!"

"Danny!" Sarah shouted as the three girls tried to run towards them.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Danny shouted.

"Stop!" Connor called over to them.

"It's a minefield!" Danny yelled.

"How was your hopscotch at school?" Sarah asked.

"Do ya know what, pretty good actually," Abby replied.

"Great," Sarah said. Tarya shrugged, but she was nimble and so should be fine. The trio of girls set off through the field.

The two boys shouted 'come on' and 'quickly' and a few 'watch out's towards the girls, making them hurry up.

"Give me your hand," Connor told Abby. Abby grabbed his hand and Sarah grabbed Danny's. Tarya refused to be looked after like that and Connor knew it.

"Let's go," Connor said. The five set off. They heard a screech behind them, stopped and turned. A bird was making its way towards them.

"Go to the lodge," Danny told Connor and let go of Sarah's hand.

"Okay," Connor said as he saw Danny's foot on a mine. He figured out the man's plan. The four ran towards the cabin while Danny stood in the field.

Danny whistled for the creature's attention. He looked at his foot on the mine and waited for the bird to reach him. He dived out of the way, blowing the bird up. He smiled and stood, going to catch the others up.

"Stay where you are, you're under arrest!" the main soldier yelled to Danny when he arrived, pointing The Artefact towards him, "what was the explosion?" he asked.

"It was a creature," Danny explained

"You have to get us out of here, please," Abby asked.

"Mate, there is more of them," Danny said.

"All in good time," the soldier told them.

"Trust me, we need to hurry," Connor tried.

"Shut up!" the soldier said, "what are you looking at?" he asked.

A Terror Bird grabbed the other soldier and started attacking him. The team looked away, but they could still hear the tearing of flesh. The soldier in charge dropped The Artefact and run into his car. Connor dove forward and caught the falling hexagonal prism. The soldier started the car and drove forward.

"Connor!" Danny shouted, seeing the car head straight for their geek.

The amber-eyed man rolled out of the car's way. While driving, the car ran over a mine and blew up. Danny and Sarah ducked down as did Abby and Tarya. Connor pressed hard to the ground and covered his head with his arms. Another bird moved towards the four standing, the group backed away from it.

The bird then fell over, a part of the car having lodged in its neck. Danny shivered at the sight, Sarah and Abby grimaced, while Tarya just shrugged. The group ran passed Connor- still on the floor- and towards the lodge.

"Connor!" Danny shouted.

Connor got up and ran to the cabin with the others. When he got in, he turned and locked the door behind him. Abby and Sarah shut the boards for the back window, Connor did the same for the one by the door. Danny grabbed some planks and threw them to the team leader. The amber-eyed man grabbed them and used them to hold the boards shut.

"Connor," the ex-copper said to hurry the man up.

"All right," he replied when he was done and moved to the next room with Danny.

* * *

"What happened? Where's the artefact?" Johnson sighed.

"Let me handle this. I know how Quinn's mind works," Becker said.

"Fine. Do it," Johnson agreed

"Shouldn't we report this to the Minister? Lester kept him fully informed on operational decisions," Becker asked.

"Let me worry about him, he'll find out what I choose to tell him," Johnson replied. The captain reached inside his pocket and turned on the recorder stored there.

"With respect, ma'am, if he discovers he's not being fully informed-," Becker began.

"The Minister is an imbecile. He can barely blow his own nose. Do you think I'm going to let a Whitehall glove puppet with the IQ of a root vegetable tell me how to do my job?," Johnson said, "now find Quinn for me," she ordered.

* * *

Back in the cabin, the team kept working to block the windows and doors up. Connor and Abby moved a chair to the window.

"You never know, maybe the explosions just scared them all off," Connor said. He really hoped he was right this time.

"More likely they'll be gathering somewhere like hyenas preparing to seal a kill," Abby informed him.

The group continued to board the house up, when the cabin shook violently.

"Looks like tea break's over," Connor said as he looked up.

The team froze, not daring to move. The silence was deafening to the group. They wanted to hear the birds moving, get an idea of a location, but they couldn't tell where they were. The windows in the main room, by Abby seemed to explode inwards. The silence shattered along with the glass. Abby jumped out of the way of the chairs and boards falling from the windows.

"Abby, you all right?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," she replied and stood.

The team heard the call of a bird and looked around. They jumped back as they saw a creature walk into the cabin.

"Go. Go!" Connor told them. The girls ran to the next part of the lodge.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," the team leader replied.

Connor held up an old fashioned camera and snapped some pictures of the beast. The light flashed and aggravated the monster's eyes.

"Again!" Danny told Connor.

He flashed another picture, dazing the beast again. Danny pulled the rope and a ton of debris fell from the ceiling, blocking the bird's path. The boys ran back and closed the door, putting a board across it to lock it.

Tarya, Abby and Sarah held the boards on the windows down as birds tried to knock them open.

"Danny!" Sarah called.

Connor moved around to the area the girls were in. He grabbed something to hold the boards down with, "Abby," he called and threw it to her. He grabbed another, "Sarah," he called and threw the cricket bat to her, "Tarya," he threw a poking iron.

The girls held the windows down, hitting the creatures when they could be seen. Like playing whack-a-mole. Or, whack-an-ostrich in this case. Connor moved back around to the door and held that shut.

"Connor!" Danny called.

"I don't thing I can hold this!" Connor called back.

After another minute, everything went silent. The birds had stopped their attack. For now. The team looked around, breathing heavily in fear and from all the energy they had spent trying to hold the boards down.

"Connor, talk to me," Danny said.

"I don't know where they've gone!" Connor replied.

Everyone breathed heavily, but made no noise. They looked around, trying to spot the beasts. Abby put her ear to the door, listening to movement on the other side. Just then, a bird's foot came through the board, just in front of her. She moved over to Sarah. A bird attacked there as well. The pair ran passed Danny and into another room, Tarya just behind.

"Go! Use the wardrobe! Block it up!" Connor called. Danny and Connor moved an old wardrobe into place and leant against it, keeping the birds out.

"I've got to go back in that room," Danny told Connor.

"You're kidding?!" Connor asked. The ex-copper moved away from the wardrobe.

"No," Danny told him, "the record! It's our only chance!"

Tarya moved over to help Connor hold the creatures out. Danny un-boarded the other door. Tarya and Abby held the wardrobe while Connor helped Danny into the other room and helped him out again.

"What you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I've got an idea," Danny replied, showing her the record with the bird screech on it, "I've got to get to the bunker," he shoved the disc into his top and smashed one of the top windows out, climbing onto the roof.

Connor held the wardrobe with the girls. Danny looked around for a way to get to the bunker. He saw a zip-line like wire. He climbed up to it and started to climb across. One of the birds noticed him dangling from the wire. Now, all five birds were under him and started to peck at him. The zip-line started to slip.

"Connor!" Danny called. Said man climbed up to look out the window and saw the ex-copper dangle from the wire, "Connor! Do something!"

Connor moved the wardrobe, shut it behind himself and left the lodge.

"I can't hold them off!" Danny shouted.

Connor took his jacket off, "hey!" he called and started waving his coat around, "over here! Over here! I'm so much more tastier than him!"

"Connor!" Danny called.

"Come over here, it's dinnertime!" he shouted at the creatures. They decided he was an easier meal and ran after him. They started trying to eat Connor now.

"Connor!" Danny shouted, this time in worry for the geek.

"Argh! Argh! Aargh! Urgh!" Connor shouted in pain at the sharp beaks attacking him.

"Connor!" Abby shouted. Danny looked away from the scene.

"Aargh!" Connor shouted one last time, then he was silent.

"Connor?" Danny asked after it went silent.

The wire snapped then and Danny fell to the ground. He rolled as he hit the ground and looked back. The birds were still distracted. He ran towards the bunker.

The creatures then started to attack the house. Abby climbed up onto the roof. Sarah and Tarya went to follow, but the wall broke and they fell back to the ground. The beasts still tried to eat the pair, sticking their heads through the windows and pecking at them.

* * *

Danny made it to the bunker. He looked around. No sign of life. He pulled the record out and walked over to the player. He placed the disc in it and put the needle on the disc.

"Let's attract your attention, boys," he said to himself.

He walked over to the generator and pulled the cord. It started. Then it stopped. He swore under his breath, grabbed the rope and tried it again. The rope snapped. He looked down at his suspender and thought about using that.

* * *

Back at the lodge, Tarya and Sarah were still under the assault of the Birds From Hell. The pair were backed up against the wall to get away from the Terror Birds by the windows. She heard banging on the floor boards next to her. She looked to the side and saw a trap door banging, trying to open.

"Sarah!" Abby called as a bird broke the roof (or floor for her) she was standing on.

The trapdoor finally opened. It produced-

"Connor!" the pair laughed. He was battered, blooded and bruised, but he was still Connor.

"Alright?" he greeted Sarah.

The birds were getting more impatient. Sarah looked back at Connor, "move over, move over, move over," she told him.

Connor slipped back down the trapdoor. Sarah moved down as well, Tarya following and shut it behind herself. They huddled up next to Connor.

"Where's Abby?" Connor asked.

"She's on the roof," Sarah informed him

"What?" Connor asked.

"Sarah! I'm slipping!" Abby called.

The birds were making their way through the floor boards as well. Suddenly, they heard the cry of something screaming in pure agony.

"Come on, boys," Danny said, "time to go home."

Connor, Tarya and Sarah crawled out from under the lodge- which was starting to look haunted- and stood up. The trio made their way to the Anomaly site. The bunker was smashed up from all the birds running through. They found it otherwise empty. The only sign of a person being the suspender strap Sarah had found.

"Danny," Connor said.

The cupboard door swung open behind them. They turned to see Danny Quinn standing in there, smiling.

"Anyone got a belt? These trousers are a nightmare," was his way of greeting them.

"Aww, I wasn't bothered," Connor said when Danny looked at him.

The group left the bunker, talking.

"It was a good idea to use that record to attract the birds," Abby complimented. The group were still laughing at their close call.

"I'm just chuffed you care so much, Connor," Danny said.

"What?" Connor asked.

The group heard a click. The safety being turned off on a gun.

"You're all under arrest," Becker told them

"Oh, you've got to be joking," Danny said. The team looked around and saw that they were surrounded by soldiers.

"My orders are to take you back to the ARC. I'm authorised to use deadly force if I have to," Becker said.

"You're Johnson's man now?" Connor asked, the hurt evident in his face.

"I'm just following orders," Becker defended himself.

"Like a good little soldier boy," Danny said.

"Where's The Artefact?" Becker asked.

* * *

The ride back to the ARC was clouded in tension so thick it was hard to see two feet in front of yourself. Connor and Tarya had emotionless faces, locking their thoughts inside themselves. The rest of the team glared daggers at Becker, and if looks could kill, the captain would be beyond dead.

The trip back couldn't have been over too soon. The tension and emotion mounted with each passing second, the silence screamed at the people. This was not normal for the ARC team. There was always some form of noise, some form of happiness. But not in this case.

* * *

"Excellent work, Captain. I can see you're a man with real potential," Johnson complimented the soldier.

"Very kind, madam," Becker thanked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Danny said. The team were standing off to the side, leaning against the window in- what once was- Lester's office.

"I'd have a little more respect if I were you, Quinn," Johnson told him, "you're looking at a very serious charge of stealing government property."

"Hello, Christine," Lester greeted as he entered the room.

"You're not authorised to enter this facility, James," Johnson replied. She apparently wasn't one for greetings.

"I think you're sitting in my chair," Lester told her.

"Captain, would you escort this…troublesome man from the building?" Johnson asked, though it was an order.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, ma'am," Becker replied.

"What?" Johnson asked.

Becker walked forwards and pulled the recorder- which normal sat on Connor's desk- from his pocket. When he played it, Christine Jonson's voice rang out from it, 'The Minister is an imbecile. He can barely blow his own nose. Do you really think I'm going to let a Whitehall glove puppet with the IQ of a root vegetable tell me how to do my job?'

Johnson was seething, while the team on the other hand, were trying and failing quite spectacularly to hold their laughter in.

"Yes, Captain Becker recorded it and I sent a copy to Whitehall," Lester told her, "oh, that reminds me, the Minister wants to see you. Actually, he did seem a little upset. Christine, I did tell you it wasn't over."

"No, James. I assure you it's not," Johnson promised. As she left the room, Danny was whistling casually. Once she had left, the team burst into laughter. Becker smiled at them.

Sarah walked over to Becker and kissed him on the cheek, "you are my hero," she said.

"And mine," Lester told him, "but don't expect any kisses from me," he moved over to his desk and looked at the team, "haven't you all got work to do?"

"Sorry, mate, I was out of order," Danny apologised to Becker

"No problem," Becker replied, "just don't call me 'soldier boy' again."

The group started to laugh and left the office. Except Abby, who walked up to Lester and spoke to him.

"You missed us, didn't you?" Abby asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lester replied.

Connor walked up to Lester's desk and grabbed The Artefact. He smiled at the boss, nodded and walked out. Lester walked up to his window and watched as Johnson was escorted out by two of his soldiers. Seems like karma does work, because that's exactly where he was this morning.

Connor and his team greeted the other ARC workers after they had come down from Lester's office. The boss left his office and walked over to the railing. He leant an arm on it and looked down to his workers. The ARC employees all started a round of applause for Lester.

* * *

Becker walked up to Abby and asked, "do you think Connor'll forgive me for what I did?"

The blonde turned to the head of security and nodded, "of course he will. He'll forgive any of his friends for anything they've done. He forgave Stephen when most of us couldn't, I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Thanks," Becker smiled and left to speak with Connor.

He swung by the man's lab to find him sitting at his desk, drawing a picture of something. The captain knocked on the door. Connor looked up.

"Hey," he smiled. That was a good sign.

"Hey," Becker replied.

"You need somethin'?" Connor asked.

"Nah, just wanted to see what you're up to," the brown-eyed man said.

"Ok, well, I'm just drawing some dinos I've seen to update my database with. Then I'll add behavioural patterns, eating habits, threat assessments, likelihood of attack etc. After that I'll create a device for all field ops, so that during an encounter with a creature, any known information will be displayed and/or read aloud," the man explained.

"That's a really good idea," the soldier said.

"Thanks," Connor grinned.

"Hey, um, look…I'm sorry," the captain stuttered.

"For what?" the amber-eyed man asked.

"For acting the way I did today, I know you must have felt betrayed."

Connor shrugged, "doesn't matter, you didn't actually side with the well-dressed raptor that calls herself Christine Johnson."

Becker smirked at the comparison, "ok, just as long as you know I'm sorry."

"Captain!" a voice shouted from the hallway.

Said man turned to look, then looked back at Connor, "gotta go."

"Bye," the nerd waved. With that the other man left.

* * *

 **If there are any pairings you want to see or anything you want to happen, drop me a review/PM and I'll make sure to read it and, most likely, use it or alter it slightly and use it.**

 ******Also,** please read **, need your help:**

 **Who should get stuck where at the end of this season?:**

 **1)** Keep it the same as in the show

 **2)** Danny  & Connor in the Cretaceous, Abby Site 333 (she could make it back before them, or arrive when Danny did in the show)

 **3)** Becker  & Connor in Cretaceous, Abby Site 333 (make it back early or not)

 **4)** Abby  & Connor in Cretaceous, Becker Site 333 (make it back early or not)

 **5)** Becker  & Connor in Cret., Tarya Site 333 (make it early or not) 1

 **6)** Becker, Connor  & Tarya in Site 333 together. 1

 **7)** Other (specify)

 **I'm leaning towards** '5)' **because I will make Danny Connor's second & therefore he would be in charge of the team in the absence of Connor. Pleeeeeeeaassse let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Shunters :)**


End file.
